Neptune Initiative
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: The Second Giant War is over. Percy has gone into isolation and is half-crazy. Can SHIELD put his mind back together in time to save the world from a new threat. But this is just the beginning and the threat is so old and forgotten that even Athena has no knowledge of it. Will Percy be able to overcome his past in order to stop this threat and is he even strong enough to win?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or Avengers**

* * *

**AN: This is Post Mark of Athena so if you haven't read the book you might want to before reading this. Also, the Avengers themselves will most likely not be in this story. I have plans for the to be at least two squeals to this story before they will all come together for on last fight.**

* * *

**Prologue:** Beginnings

In the beginning there was Chaos. This was not in the essence of disorder nor absence existence. The Primordial Goddess Chaos was alone. After thousands of years she got tired of the boredom of solitude. So, she created a being to give her someone to talk to. She created Himeros, the personification of procreation and appearance.

As soon as Chaos saw him she named the feeling she had for him _love_. Himeros was perfection in a male form. Together they had the children Gaea, Tartarus, Ouranos, Pontus, Chronos, and Anake.

Gaea and Ouranos were married and Ouranos love Gaea more that his very existence and willingly protected her and the earth with the sky itself. Tartarus sank into the depths of the earth in anger for not receiving Gaea as his bride. Pontus took the oceans and retreated to its depths out of jealously for Chronos had taken Anake as his bride.

Anake bore for Chronos his children Erebus, Nyx, Aether, and Hemera. Hemera and Nyx helped their father in showing the passage of time while Erebus and Aether helped to their mother compulsion to in creating opposites, darkness and light. And for a time the Primordial Gods lived in peace.

But Himeros, Gaea, and Anake had never wanted the spouses they received.

Then Chaos went to her favorite son Ouranos and warned him that if he were to have children with Gaea they would one day destroy the order the Primordials had work to create. Little did Chaos know Gaea was already pregnant with the first titan, Oceanus. Ouranos went to his brother Tartarus for help. Ouranos used his brother's hate of his marriage to Gaea to convince Tartarus to construct a prison for his children. Thus the Pit was born.

When the time came and Oceanus was born Ouranos had Erebus and Nyx create a darkness so dense even they could not see in it. Using a scepter crafted by Hemera Ouranos hid Oceanus in Tartarus. But before he left the child her place a kiss on his for head and said, "Oceanus my son remember that I don't want this. I would like you to live in freedom but one of my children will one day be the very definition of evil and while I pray this never happen I want none of my children to live with that burden." Oceanus heard him and so never helped to over through his father.

After he had left the Pit and Erebus and Nyx had lifted their spell Ouranos sank into a depression his wife now hated him for his action and his son was in a prison for the damned. Tartarus saw his chance and gathered Pontus, Anake, Gaea, and Himeros. Himeros as the personification of procreation saw no reason for them bound to one person and limited to having sex with just that on person. Anake and Gaea wanted freedom from spouses that they did not love. Pontus and Tartarus wanted the goddesses that had been given to their brothers.

And so they plotted against their family and were soon joined by the power-hungry Aether. It was then on the first winter solstice that they attacked. Aether had withdrawn as much light as he could to gain his power and they attacked.

The battle shaped the earth beyond any godly war since. Ouranos was forced to fight his love and with a great slice of his sword created the Grand Canyon. The animals of the time, dinosaurs, ran but fell to extinction in the damage done to the earth. Anake and Chronos the eldest of Chaos's children fought with the most vigor. Then in one great blast of energy Chaos and Himeros entered the brawl. Just after their arrival however there was a second flash and Anake's body lay on the ground fading into nothingness while Chronos was nowhere to be found. With that the first battle ended and the first immortal to fade was gone.

Slowly the battles continued and Hemera was the next to fade from her wounds. In the final battle Himeros and Chaos fought around the other existed gods. In one swipe of her axe Chaos created the Sahara. Himeros and Chaos continued to clash and in one final strike of desperation Himeros through his spear at Chaos. The explosion was so powerful that it wiped out what life was left on earth and rose the Himalayas to their glory. The explosion had through Himeros into the brawls of space; never to be seen again. But the most shocking thing was Chaos's body fading on the ground. The most powerful being of all time was dead.

With rage at the loss of their leader the Primordials continued their fight until at last Tartarus, Pontus, and Aether were force into a deep slumber and scatted by Ouranos, Erebus, and Nyx. Tartarus was doomed to imprisonment the Prison he had created. Pontus suffered being chained in adamantine deep under what became the Yucatán Peninsula. Aether however buried under what became Mount Everest.

But Ouranos could not bear to see his love punished and granted her amnesty. Erebus and Nyx the retreated to their posts in their mothers palace to never be heard from again. Ouranos continued to have children with Gaea and so the Twelve Titans, the Three Cyclopes, and the Hekatonkheires occupied Tartarus.

Then as is well-known Gaea persuaded Kronos and his four brothers Koios, Krios, Iapetos, and Hyperion to over through their father. Order was fragile at the time and the task of repopulating the world was difficult without Chaos to help. And so the warning Ouranos received from his mother came true and in castrating their father the Titans rose to power.

Ouranos warned him that one day a Kronos would over through him just as Kronos had over thrown Ouranos. But before retreating to his mother's palace Ouranos added, "Oceanus, my eldest, my daughters, Cyclopes, and my dear Hundred-Handed, forgive me. I only wished to protect you from the fate your brothers have brought upon you. You were the wise one for not seeking to bring this fate on yourselves." And so Ouranos retired to his mother's home and, with the exception of Gaea and the one brief rise of her children with Tartarus, the primordial were never heard from again.

Now nearly four thousand years after the defeat of Kronos and the rise of the Olympians they have begun to stir and The Second Giant War comes to a close.


	2. Sealing the Doors

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

**AN: I plan on updating once or twice a week but that may not always happen. Also, I have been having some trouble with my computer so once I get that solved I will be updating more regular As it was I had to write this chapter three time so be patiant if i don't update as soon as you would like. And the first couple of chapter are going to be like this just give a base for what happened at the end of the Giant War since the actual story isn't finished yet.**

**Anyway here it is and thank you for all of the response.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Sealing the Doors.

Percy was running with a trembling Annabeth in his arms. He could hear the battle between Iapetus and Hyperion in the distance behind him. There was blood trailing down his chest, back and right shoulder. It was all he could do to carry Annabeth but he had to. And they were close to their exit, the Doors of Death.

To say that Tartarus was hell was the biggest understatement of all time. The Pit fed off of the fears of its inhabitants. Percy had watched helplessly as his friends and family were slaughtered because of his weaknesses. And then he had to deal with his sudden fear of drowning. He wasn't sure how many times he had drowned down here when he was never near enough of the water to drown anyone. Now more than ever the favorite Son of Poseidon was terrified of water.

Then there was the pain Tartarus caused. Holding up the sky had been pin prick compared to just breathing in the air of the Pit. And the longer that you were in Tartarus the worse the pain got. Until at last it was too much and you would collapse unable to even breathe. Until suddenly the pain would vanish only to begin again as if you were holding the sky.

Percy and Annabeth had been fallen from Arachne's lair over a year ago now. The only reason they continued to search for the Doors was so they could get out of this hell; even if it was only to be killed by Gaea as, in all likely hood, she would have risen by now. They tried not to think of their friends. It only caused them more pain.

When they first arrived in Tartarus they had landed with an earth shattering crash. Annabeth's already injured leg was instantly rendered useless, and as they later learned heal didn't happen in Tartarus. Wounds would always be left gaping. They were aware of their surroundings just enough to know that Arachne was approaching them with a wicked laugh. Neither of the demigods could move as the mother of spiders approached them.

"What do we have here?" Arachne hissed, "Took a little fall did we?"

That was when Percy saw a shadow move behind the spider and Iapetus had stepped out of the shadows. "Perseus Jackson," Iapetus rumbled. Arachne froze.

Just by looking at him Percy knew that the Titan had somehow regained his memories. "You remember don't you?" Percy managed to force out.

"Remember what? That I am the Titan of mortality, pain, and the West?" Iapetus said calmly as he summoned his spear. Percy only wanted to run but the pain was already become debilitating. Without warning Iapetus launched himself at Arachne and literally ripped her to shreds. "Oh and violent death," the Titan added as an afterthought. He ran over to Percy and Annabeth. With surprising gentleness he picked up the two demigods and said, "Come monster return almost instantly here. We must go.

* * *

Over the next year the Titan had helped them find their way through the Pit and even offered to help over through his mother. He seemed to have really enjoyed helping Hades out. He also protected Percy and Annabeth when the pain became too much. As the Titan of pain he was immune by that power of the pit, even helping the demigods learn to deal with the pain more easily.

They were doing well until Hyperion showed up. He had come in the middle of the night and taken Percy and Annabeth deep into the depths of Tartarus, away for their protector. There Hyperion had tortured them. He seemed to rather enjoy hurting Annabeth though. What he then did to her was unspeakable.

Percy struggled against his chains. Annabeth's scream tore more pain into him than anything else had. Finally his rage reached its peak. _The sea cannot be restrained._ His father's words gave him the strength he needed and he shattered the Celestial Bronze chains. Hyperion turned and gaped at the Son of Poseidon shocked.

Percy launched himself at the Titan. But with greater speed Hyperion drew his sword and slashed at Percy's chest leaving a gaping wound. Then he drew a dagger, Annabeth's dagger, while lighting his hand on fire. The Celestial Bronze turned white from the heat of Hyperion's flame. The Titan then drove the blade into Percy's shoulder. Twisting and turning the blade as he continued to slice through Percy's should Hyperion let out a monstrous laugh as he bellow, "Now you will know pain you scum of the gods!"

Hyperion withdrew the dagger and was about to finish the job when with a tremendous crash the Titan was slammed out of the way. "RUN BOY THE DOORS ARE CLOSE! RUN!" Iapetus bellowed. Quickly running over to Annabeth Percy froze as looked at her.

She was beaten and bloody. Most of her cloths where shredded and she was curled into the fetal position. "Wise girl," Percy said approaching her slowly so as not to frighten her. She looked at him with pain and fear in her eyes. Percy pulled off what was left of her shirt and gently placed Annabeth.

"NOW IS NO TIME FOR MANNERS BOY. RUN!" Iapetus bellowed as he continued to fight his brother.

Percy scooped up Annabeth and began to run. It was then that he noticed the pain begin to lessen until the only pain that remained was the pain of his wounds. He was starting to get light-headed. Then two things happened. First the sounds of battle disappeared. Second there was a sudden burst of light as something in front of Percy began to open.

"TRAITOR," Hyperion yelled in the distance.

There were foot steps behind him and Percy began to run faster. "It's me, boy." Percy slowed slightly as the Titan of Mortality caught up. The doors continued to open and the sounds of another battle could be heard in the outside world.

The face that suddenly appeared would have made Percy smile under different circumstances. Nico jumped out of the way as Percy barreled through the doors followed by Iapetus. What they saw froze Percy and the Titan where they stood.

Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank fought an army of well over five hundred of the foulest monster Percy had ever seen. Then there where the four giants leading the army. The giants ranged in height from thirty to sixty feet. The largest giant had had green legs and hair and Percy knew at once, from Jason's descriptions, that this was Porphyrion. Then there was a forty foot tall giant with bronze legs and hear that was like the flames of the son, "Molios, the Bane of Apollo," Iapetus whispered. The giant next to him was thirty-five feet tall. Its eyes were silver like it legs but this giant was bald. "Aigaion, the Bane of Artemis," Iapetus whispered again. Then there was the strangest giant in the group. He was thirty feet tall with golden scales. His head was that of a lion with a main of wheat. He had the arms of a bear, the torso of a man, the legs of a dragon, and the tail of a horse. This had to been the Bane of Demeter, Leon.

Just as Percy finished identifying the giants there was a flash. When it dimmed Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, and Demeter also stood in front of him weapons drawn. Percy collapsed to his knees. The gods launched themselves into battle with the giants and their army. Leon slipped around the distracted gods and toward over Percy, Iapetus, and the now unconscious Annabeth.

"You to shall have the great honor of waking mother demigod." The giant's voice was ludicrous. Unlike his brother who all had deep threatening voices Leon's voice was a high squeal as if it were an excited little girl talking instead of a thirty foot giant.

What Percy said next signed his death warrant. "Your balls never dropped did they?"

The giant made a noise like a roar but sounded more like an elephant. Percy pulled out Riptide and tried to hold it out in front of him but he didn't have the strength. Iapetus grabbed Percy's arm and held it up as he through his spear at the giant's feet. Leon stumbled and fell toward them. Percy's sword pierced the giant's chest just as a golden sword-tip appeared out of Leon's face. The giant turned to dust.

"Hm," Demeter hummed, "I remember him being tougher." She turned to help her family.

"We have to close the doors," Iapetus said. It was true. Even with the gods fighting the monster were returning so quickly that it didn't seem to matter.

"How?"

"Someone will have to sacrifice themselves to lock the doors." It took Percy a second to comprehend that.

"What no…"

"I am the perfect candidate Percy. I am the titan of pain so the Pit can't hurt me." And before Percy could say anything the titan ran back to the Doors. And Percy watched as the Titan began to glow. It drew the attention of everyone and for a second the battle was frozen as they all watched the Titan of Pain. Markings began to glow around the door and with a final explosion the titan was gone and the doors were seal. Percy's friend Bob was gone.

Then at last he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Percy woke up in the dark. Then he shot up out of his bed and looked around. He was in one of the massive bed on the Argo II. Lying to his right, in the same bed was a sleeping Annabeth. Percy blushed.

"I talked them into putting you in the same room. I figured you could use that after…you know."

The voice scared Percy so bad that he almost hit the ceiling. Turning his head around him he saw a ragged looking Piper in the corner. "Sorry," she whispered. She sounded distant and worried.

"What happened, where are the others?" Percy asked.

"In the next room. Don't worry they are all alive."

"What happened?" Percy asked again turning his gaze back to Annabeth.

"After your friend sealed the Doors we were able to push Gaea's army back. Artemis and I managed to kill Aigaion. Apollo and Leo killed Molios. But when it came to Porphyrion, well we ended up retreating."

"Where's Jason?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Alive," Piper's eyes were red and puffy, "They aren't sure if he is going to make it." He voice cracked at the end and Percy would have tried to comfort her but he couldn't leave Annabeth. Not even with how short the distance was. Percy was afraid she would just disappear and he just couldn't live with that.

"Where are we?"

"On our way to Olympus. That is where the final battle will be."

"Is she," Percy began. He felt selfish but after Tartarus he couldn't quite help it.

"She's fine. Apollo healed her leg. He said that since the initial injury occurred outside the Pit it could be healed. He couldn't do the same for your wounds."

"How are you guys even still alive? I mean we have been down there a year. If the giants are still around why are you even alive?"

Piper looked at him strangely then said, "Percy," she said it like she was talking to someone that was crazy or might attack at any moment, "You were only down there for two weeks. We still have two more before Gaea has risen."


	3. An Oath To Keep

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers**

* * *

**AN: Okay so i when back in the first two chapters and changed a couple of things. First of all I changed where I had Pontus imprisoned, he is now in the Yucatán. I also changed who the bane of Apollo was seeing as before it was one of the giants that was a bane of Dionysus. His new bane is Molios who was the defeated by Helios in the first war.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: An Oath To Keep

It had been three days since the battle in the House of Hades. Only three of The Seven were in any condition for another fight. Piper, Hazel and Frank. While they had their share of wounds they weren't as severe as the others.

Leo was currently in a wheel chair with two broken legs from a blow he received from Molios just before he and Apollo had defeated him. Annabeth had yet to wake since they escaped Tartarus. Percy's wounds were cursed because of where he had received there and would never fully heal not to mention how emaciated he was.

The first time he looked in the mirror he had almost had a heart attack. His face looked like a skull that had had skin vacuum wrapped to it. His eyes were darker too. They were now a dark forest green instead of the sea green that they had once been. His hair was salt and pepper colored. His muscles were gone too. Not that he had a body builders build before but the swimmers build that he had been replaced with a skeletal frame.

He hadn't left Annabeth's– side except to use the restroom. He hadn't slept much either. Every time he close is eye he was pack in Tartarus. Every now and then the pain he had experienced in Tartarus would return and all he could do was scream.

Nico had been sent back to America by his father. He had wanted to stay but Hades had said that his role in this war was played out. He wasn't part of the seven and so he could no longer help. Nico hadn't been pleased but did what he was told when Percy had agreed with Hades. After all Nico wasn't in much better shape than Percy.

Then there was Jason. It was because of his injury that they had left the Doors of Death before defeating Porphyrion. Hera was furious with her husband because of the son of Jupiter's injury. From what Hazel had told Percy Zeus had tried to blast Porphyrion with his master bolt. Key word, _tried_. Porphyrion had simply deflected the blast, directly into Jason.

Frank had turned into a dragon and carried Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy in his claws while he carried the others on his back to the Argo II. Apollo had returned with them and had since been working on saving Jason's life.

* * *

Percy was sitting next the bed that Annabeth was currently inhabiting. He just sat hoping she would wake up. He was scared and she was the only one that knew what it had been like in the Pit. It was true that Nico had an idea but as the Son of Hades he was more resistant to the effects of Tartarus. And the longer that she was asleep the more anxious Percy became.

The door to their room swung open and Apollo walked in. "How's Jason," Percy asked.

"He'll live," Apollo said, "I'm sorry that I haven't come to do anything with your wounds other than healing Annabeth's leg. How is she?"

"I don't know. She's been asleep since we left Tartarus."

Apollo walked over to her and began to examine her. Percy felt anger flash through him for no reason and the humidity in the air doubled. Apollo froze. "I am just trying to help here, Percy." Percy calmed and the humidity returned to normal. After a few minute he asked, "What happened down there?"

So Percy explained how they had met up with Iapetus and their capture by Hyperion. At that Percy's voice vanished.

"Was it him that did this to Annabeth?" Apollo questioned as he examined the defensive wounds Annabeth had.

Percy nodded. As Apollo worked Annabeth began to gain weight until she had returned to the appearance she had when they had first fallen into the Pit. Apollo finished his examination of the daughter of Athena and turn to face Percy. "What wounds there where I healed but the mental scar will have to be dealt with by Dionysus, after the final battle. But Percy he won't be able to do much since the madness comes from Tartarus. It is beyond his power. Now I need to take a look at your wound and see what I can do."

Percy could figure out why Apollo was acting so cautious until he realized he was shaking. Percy nodded. "Take off your shirt." Percy hesitantly did what he was told. "I had Frank put your bandages on. Just to make sure you didn't bleed out." Percy nodded, Frank had already told him this when he had visited. "I won't be able to heal these wounds. I can speed up what healing they will do but that's all."

Again Percy nodded. He already knew all this. Frank, Leo, and Piper had all told him this when they had visited. When Apollo had finished Percy could feel that his muscles had returned and his pain from his wounds was much less. He looked down to see that they were all now simply red line along his skin.

"I have to return to Olympus to finish preparing for the battle." Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them Apollo was gone.

Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth. Apollo had been gone about five minutes when the daughter of Athena's eye's flickered open. Suddenly she shot out the bed. Percy stood and walked over to the corner Annabeth had fled to. "Annabeth…"

"Get away from me!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy froze. It felt like everything inside him had been shattered. He heard footsteps moving toward them in the hall. "Annabeth," he stuttered. She looked up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. Percy knelt down and slowly moved toward her as he heard the door behind him open. "Wise Girl, it's okay we got out. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

The quieter than Annabeth could hear he added, "I swear it on the Styx.

* * *

It had taken a couple hours, and a lot of charmspeak from Piper, to convince Annabeth that they really had escaped Tartarus. After that they had explain everything that had happened since their escape. The daughter of Athena was terrified though and wouldn't leave Percy's arms. Not that he minded he felt safer with her in his are just as she felt safer in them.

The next day they all gathered around the dining table, Jason included. The entire right side of his body was covered in burns and his eyes where no longer blue. Instead they were now a white color matching lightning. The all gave him a wide birth because every time someone got within a foot of him they would get shocked with enough force to blast them across the room. He didn't seem totally in control of his powers at the moment.

"So, which giants are there left to fight?" Percy asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well I think it is safe to say that the minor gods have giants too because about a week ago we fought Klytios and he said he was the anti-Hecate," Hazel whispered.

"Your right," Annabeth began as she pressed herself deeper into Percy's chest. "In the first war there were about a hundred giants. So far we have only killed nine."

It was quiet for a few moments as that sank in. "We are so screwed," Leo groaned.

"No we aren't," Percy said in aggravation, "Annabeth and I didn't go through Tartarus just to give up once we were out. We can win and the gods will be helping us too."

Annabeth nodded, "Plus a lot of the giants were kill very thoroughly in the first war. One was turned into a fig tree by Gaea, kind of like Thalia. Another was turned into a dong-beetle, Aristaios; he was the only giant that lived."

"So how many does that leave us with?" Frank asked.

"We should probably prepare for at least twenty giants. I can't imagine there being more than that."

"Yep, we're screwed," Leo whispered. "Ow!"

* * *

Jason was back in the bed with Piper next to him. Hedge was up top piloting the ship since Leo was still out of commission. Jason had finally gained enough control over his powers that he didn't shock everything but he was still struggling to keep random gusts of wind from rocking the ship.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Jason murmured after a minute of silence.

"What about Percy and Annabeth? Do you think they can handle it?"

"They'll be fine Pipes. They just went through Hell, literally. It's going to take them time to learn to deal with what happened down there."

"But have you looked at his eyes? I mean it used to be like looking into the ocean. Now it is like a forest."

"I'm sure that they haven't told us everything that happened down there, and I don't think they ever will, but all we can do right now I let the sort it out."

"But…" Piper began.

"Piper, we can't pressure them for information it would just make things worse. They will tell us when they are ready."

"Gaea still wants their blood."

"I know."

"They there are the two camps."

"We'll figure it out I Swear on the Styx we will bring them together." Piper wished he hadn't done that.

The rest of the day they sat in silence until Hedge came down to send Piper to her own room.

* * *

Hazel was terrified. Terrified and confused. She still hadn't figure out what to do with Leo. He reminded her so much of Sammy. But she wasn't sure that those feeling matched what she felt for Frank. She was still carrying the piece of wood that the son of Mars' life was tied to.

Then there was the upcoming battle. When Annabeth had said how many giant they would have to face Hazel had wished that she would have just been able to crawl in a hole and hide. The trouble was though that even if she could she would have the hole would be in the earth and that just wouldn't work.

She had begun to wonder what would happen to her when the war was over, assuming they won. Would she be sent back to the Underworld or would Pluto continue to ignore her so that she could have a second chance at life.

"Hello, Hazel," a powerful voice said behind her.

Hazel spun around and came face to face with Pluto. "Lord Pluto," Hazel said as she began to bow.

"Don't bother," Pluto said cooly, "The only reason I have Nico bow is because I know it annoys him and that can be fun sometimes."

Hazel stared. This wasn't like the Pluto she had heard about. "What...why are you here?"

Pluto sat on the edge of her bed. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "You know I have only ever had two demigod daughters. Both of them never lived to be adults."

Hazel was stunned the God of the Underworld accually sounded sad. "You were wondering if I would take you back to the Underworld after the war?" Hazel nodded. "I will give you a second chance if you live through the war. I would like one of my girls to experience that." With that Pluto disappeared into the shadows.

"I promise I'll try and have a life after this…Dad."

* * *

Leo sat at his work table tinkering with the Archimedes Sphere he had picked up in Rome. He wasn't sure his legs would be healed in time for the final battle so he was going to use the sphere to make a set of legs. Maybe braces were a better term but they would help him walk until he was healed.

He kept thinking about the two lines of the prophecy that hadn't come true yet.

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

In particular he thought about the storm or fire. Fire could only be two people. Him or Frank. The same went for storm, Percy or Jason. Maybe that was his real reason for working with the sphere. It kept his mind busy. And yet those words still bore into his brain.

He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help but hope it was Percy or Jason that the prophecy was talking about.

Then there was the situation with Hazel. He honestly hoped she would be happy with Frank. Frank was better for her. What was Leo besides an old boyfriend look-alike that knew how to make bad jokes at the wrong times? His ribs still hurt from where Piper had elbowed him earlier.

There was a knock on the down and Leo said, "Come in."

Frank walked in.

* * *

Frank had debated back and forth for a while now whether or not to asked his favor of Leo. After Percy and Annabeth had returned though the decided that it was best to just bite the bullet and ask. So here he was stand in Leo's room like an idiot. Frank cleared his throat then said, "Leo, can I ask you a favor?"

Leo frowned but nodded. "If something happens…"

"Whoa man!" Leo interrupted shocked, "Don't talk like that. Hazel would be devastated."

"But if something does, take care of her please."

Leo stared. Finally he nodded, "On one condition though."

Frank stared suspiciously but asked, "What?"

"Try your best to live for her." Frank held out his hand and together they said, "Deal."

* * *

Almost two weeks after Percy and Annabeth had escaped the Pit the Seven had finished their planning and where now almost to the original Mount Olympus. They all sat around the dining table in silence. They were too nervous to eat. The Gods had arrived that morning and where currently above them with Hedge as they sailed to the home of the gods.

Jason had healed up fairly quickly thanks to Apollo but he would always have the scars. Leo on the other had built a type of brace for his legs similar to what his father had. Percy and Annabeth were still inseparable and talked little to anyone but each other. Piper had tried to boost her friends spirits but hadn't been very successful.

The Seven of the prophecy where as ready as they could be. After about two hours of waiting Hedge appeared in the doorway looking slightly pail. "You guys need to get up here now." Hedge turned and walked away.

They all glanced at each other than followed Hedge up the stairs.

When they got on deck they saw the Twelve gods plus Hades, Hestia, Hecate, and all three of the Fates. Hestia was the most surprising though.

"Lady Hestia, I thought you didn't fight?" Percy asked.

"Unfortunately I think this situation calls for it," Hestia sighted, "Oh I haven't faught since we over through Kronos. I think I am going to be a little rusty."

Annabeth looked at the fates before asking, "Why are you her?"

"We have enemies among the giants as well, Daughter of Athena," they spoke filling in each other's sentences.

"Son," said Poseidon, "No matter what happens today I am proud of you. If…if something goes wrong I will tell you mother. I'll tell her that you love her."

Percy's eye became watery and he thanked his father.

"Sorry to break this up but you really need to see this," Hedge said nervously. They all realized it must be bad to frighten a battle crazed satyr like Hedge. Together the seven walked over to the edge of the ship and looked down.

"Di immortals!"

"We're dead."

"Immpossible."

* * *

"Sir, we are picking up some unusual activity in Greece, near Mount Olympus," Agent Hill informed Director Fury.

"Unusual like New York."

"No but i would keep an eye on it."

"Keep me posted, Hill."


	4. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

**AN: So I have been close to updating for three days now but stuff kept getting in the way. I have tried to keep the giants fighting who the myths say they did. Also please forgive what I am going to do to some of the characters in the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Sacrifices

Argo II

The Seven of the prophecy and the Gods looked over the edge of the Argo II. Down below them was the last of the Giant army. In numbers the army was smaller than even the army Kronos used to attack through the labyrinth. There were only thirty fighters. There were no extra monsters but one of them was Khione. The other twenty-nine were all giants. Seven giants stood in front of the other.

Up until now Porphyrion was the largest giant they had encountered. But now he seemed almost average. The largest giant had deep blue skin and wore bronze armor and stood seventy-five feet tall. Poseidon looked over at Percy noticing where he was looking. "Eurymeon, the giant that became king after the defeat of Porphyrion."

"Who are the others?" Piper asked.

"The peacock colored one is Phoitos, my bane," whispered Hera. Phoitos had short grey hair. His armor was a coppery brown and was carved with the faces of cows. He was around thirty-five feet tall.

"The pink one is Damysos, he is my bane," Aphrodite said, "He is the fastest and ugliest." Damysos was the smallest at only twenty feet tall with black armor.

"That blood colored one with drool all over his face, that punk in Echidandes, he is mine," said Ares. This giant was about forty feet tall.

"The aqua one is Hippolytus," said Hermes. Hippolytus was forty-five feet tall with wings coming out of his back. His eyes seemed to flicker with blue fire.

"That big silver one is Mimas my bane," Hephaestus said. The giant seemed to reflect all the light that hit his skin. He had no hair. Instead Flames made up his beard and covered his head. He had the ears of a donkey and the horns of a ram. He was fifty feet tall.

"There is also Agrios and Thoon the bane of the fates, Periboia the daughter of Porphyrion, Mimon the other bane of Ares, Gration and Tytus the other banes for Artemis and Apollo," Athena said as she analyzed the field. "Aristaios one of the two giants that live through the first war," she said pointing to a thirty-five foot tall giant that looked slightly like a dung beetle, "As well as Sykeus the giant Gaea turned into a fig tree," Athena added this time pointing to a thirty foot tall giant with fig branches for hair.

"And Peloreus the many armed giant," Hades added as he pointed to another seventy-five foot giant.

Percy looked at Annabeth she didn't look optimistic and looking at Athena Percy knew that their chances of winning were slim to none. The Athena Parthenos stood proudly on the deck of the ship.

"We'll win," Percy's voice sounded more confident than he felt. "We face impossible odds before. But I didn't get kidnapped, lose my memories, and travel through Tartarus to be beaten. None of us came here to lose. Together we can win we can beat them Western Civilization won't fall without a fight."

"Amen," Jason said as he walked up to Percy. He held out his hand and said, "Together."

Percy took it and said, "Together." He turned to Athena, "Can your statue transport people?"

"Yes."

"Send it to Camp. I imagine the Romans have arrived there by now. Use it to bring all the demigods here, to Olympus. If they are faced with a common enemy…"

"A good plan except they have already united. The rest of the giants are already at Half-blood Hill. They are fighting their own battle."

"The statue is supposed to be the key so how can it be the bane of the giants? What powers does it have?"

"It is a symbol of my power it makes those around it wiser and better at battle strategy but that is all."

"Yes, but the prophecy said 'Giants' bane stands gold and pale' so it must have some other power."

"Maybe we should just drop it like a bomb, see what happens," Leo said. Athena looked ready to kill. "Okay, okay sorry."

"Actually it's not a bad idea," said Percy. Athena glared at him. "What's the worst that can happen, it breaks. If we lose this battle it won't matter anyway. I say we give it a shot."

Percy looked over at Annabeth. She was looking at him curiously. It was the first time since she woke up that she wasn't in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes. Percy stared into those pools of grey that were so similar to her mother's. He began to memorize her pale face. Her golden curls. Percy froze. Pale and golden. His jaw dropped. "It's you," he whispered.

"It's me what," Annabeth said looking confuse and irritated.

"The giants' bane."

Poseidon seemed to catch on to Percy's line of thought. He too was looking at Annabeth now. "Could it be possible?" Poseidon asked turning to Athena.

She looked as irritated as Annabeth. "It is," she said tentatively, "But it is unlikely."

Just then the Argo II lurched sideways and began to fall from the sky

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Octavia had led the Roman in the attack on the Greeks. He realized now how much they had underestimated them. First there was the issue of entering the camp. They had assumed that because they were demigods they would be allowed in. But as it turned out since they had come as enemies they weren't allowed in. Before the Romans could try to figure out a way through however the Greeks had attacked.

Their strategy had been flawless. And in a half an hour the Romans had been pushed back into a trap and all been chained to the ground. There had been some wounds on both sides but no casualties. On big burly girl with string hair walked up to Octavia.

"You must be that punk Octavia that Jason mentioned."

"So he did betray us," Octavia had growled in response.

The girl glare at him and for a second Octavia was scared. She raise her spear that seemed to crackle up in front of his face then said, "I can see why he didn't like you. But Chiron said not to hurt any of you." The girl then turned to Reyna and baked, "Release her."

To boys with mischievous looks walked up to Reyna and opened her chains. "Stolls, keep an eye on this one if tries anything then…use your imagination."

"Traitor!" Octavia had screamed.

"No you foolish child." The voice had come from the woods and out from them walked Lupa. The silver wolf looked down at the legacy of Apollo with hate. "I would expect better of a Roman," those words had nearly destroyed Octavia. Lupa turned and addressed the rest of the Romans, "You have been tricked. The son of Hephaestus did not fire upon New Rome. Octavia saw that the boy had become possessed by an eidolon. He use his hatred of the Greeks and the possessed boys actions to turn you against each other. His actions have crippled the gods who are now torn between their aspects. His actions would won the war for Gaea if it had been allowed. Reyna simply asked for my help."

"Lupa please," Octavia began.

"Save you apologies boy and leave the family you have betray. You shall never step foot in Roman or Greek territory again."

And so Octavia had been banished. Reyna and Clarisse had united the camps. It was true that there was tension but for the time being they were allies. Then the giant had shown up. There were five of them but they had also brought along an army of at least three hundred monsters.

"You ready," Clarisse asked her knew friend.

"What's a matter? Scare?" Reyna replied.

Clarisse look at their enemy, "A little yeah."

Reyna sighed then whispered so only Clarisse could hear, "Me too."

With that the war began.

* * *

Olympus

The Argo II slammed into the ground sending dirt, gods, demigod, and chunks of celestial bronze flying everywhere. "WOUND DON'T KILL!" Porphyrion bellowed and the giants attacked. Jason was confused why would they want to wound them then he realize that they still needed two demigods' blood to wake Gaea.

"ATTACK!" Zeus bellowed. But the dust was so think no one could tell what direction. The earth was shaking as if there was a 10.0 earthquake. Suddenly there was a huge blast of wind and they could all see again. The seven began to pair up with their parents. And a few giants fell it dust.

Percy and Poseidon fought in two hurricanes but their attacks were countered. Leo and Hephaestus were on fire and seemed in a stale mate with Mimas. Annabeth and Athena where doing the best having already killed three giants. Hazel and Hades were battling Eurymeon and where evenly matched. Piper, Aphrodite and Hera were fighting Damysos but they were having trouble keeping up with him. Frank had turned into a dragon and was currently blasting away at any giants that came in range. Jason and Zeus were once again battling Porphyrion.

The battle carried on for forever with neither side gaining ground. Suddenly the braying of donkeys echoed around the mountain. The giants panicked. "Still scared of an ass I see," bellowed Hephaestus in triumph. Giants began to crumble left and right until the only enemies that remained where Porphyrion, Eurymeon, Phoitos, Mimas, and Damysos. Suddenly Khione launched herself at Leo.

The Giant fell back as everyone began to watch the clash of elements. Then the dragon that was Frank joined the battle. Leo was knocked aside and Frank continued to fight the goddess. Turning back into a human Frank pulled out his sword and continued. Battle resumed around them but Percy continued to watch his friends and as he looked around he realized that Hazel was missing.

Percy summoned a massive blast of water and pushed Phoitos away long enough to locater he. She was close to the remnants of the Argo II where she and Hades had been fighting Eurymeon. She wasn't moving.

Percy ran over to her pulling out ambrosia as he went. When he got close though he saw that ambrosia would do nothing. The daughter of Pluto's throat had been slit. Percy turned back to the battle and saw that Frank was looking in his direction. He must have seen something that in Percy's face that told him all he needed to know. Frank's face contorted with rage.

* * *

As Frank looked at Percy he knew Hazel was dead. But as he looked behind Percy Mars' words finally made since. Percy was holding back he was only fighting at half. He needed a push to fight at his full strength. And behind Percy Damysos had gotten a hold of Annabeth.

Frank looked at Annabeth and together they understood what had to be done. Frank had to distract Percy. Khione also had to be taken out of the picture. Hazel had had the piece of wood that was tied to Frank's life I her jacket but now it was in Khione's hand. "Now Zhang don't do anything stupid," the goddess teased.

"How about this?" Frank responded as he ripped the chart wood from her hand. He willed it to burn and it lit. His strength began to drain as he drove the board into Khione's chest. There was an explosion that sent Frank flying. Khione was burning from the inside out and in seconds she had turned to golden ash. Percy ran over to Frank.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you needed the push," Frank responded as the last of the wood burned.

* * *

Percy looked around most of the gods were out of commission. The only ones left standing were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus. Jason was flying around Porphyrion's head blasting it with lightning. Zeus' thunder bolt had been knocked out of his hand and he was now fighting with a sword. Poseidon and Hades were blasting beams of energy at Eurymeon. Leo, Piper, and Hephaestus where still fighting with Mimas. And Percy realize that Damysos was missing and more importantly Annabeth.

He looked around wildly and saw them further up the Mountain. Damysos was standing next to a set of ancient coble stone with the daughter of Athena in one hand and a spear in the other. Percy began to race toward them but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"You will wake or last brother, you should be honored," Damysos yelled.

"Stop fooling around and kill her Damysos," bellowed Eurymeon.

The pink giant nodded and through Annabeth on the stones. Like lightning he plunged his spear into Annabeth's stomach and her blood covered the stones.

* * *

**So in response to the Guest that put in their review that they hope this won't be a Percy gets betrayed by everyone story no it isn't and if it were you could just deal with it since this is my story and NOT yours. However I didn't do this out of spite I planned on killing Frank and Annabeth from the beginning. Hazel was only done cause that was the only way I thought she would give up the piece of wood that was Frank's life. I am going try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow. I won't be mean and just leave you hanging like this and again please forgive what I did to Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. I do have plans for them in the future but right now they are all truly and honestly dead.**


	5. Storm or Fire

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

* * *

**AN: Well as promised her is the last chapter of the Giant War. The reason for these chapter will also become obvious for those that questioned why I was doing this when my "GREATLY misleading" summary said the war was over. Well no it is.**

**There will also be a pole on my page about what Percy's alias is going to be one he joins the Avengers world.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Storm or Fire

Hellicarier

"Sir, these energy readings are similar to what we were getting out of New York last year," Agent Hill said.

"What else can you tell me?" Director Furry asked.

"The readings seem to be rising. So far we have picked up at least twelve reading in the same range as Thor."

"Do we have any idea what could be causing these occurrences?"

"None," said Agent Coulson.

"Then I suggest you find out. Coulson how was Portland?"

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

If Nike, Hecate, and Persephone hadn't showed up they would have lost. As it was they were still fighting the giants. Well three of them anyway. But they were so greatly outnumbered it was only a matter of time before the giants were killed. And after another ten minutes they were.

Now the campers watched though in Iris Message as the seven fought the last of the giants. When Annabeth was stabbed a silence so profound that it was as if everyone in camp had died fell upon them. The earth around them began to bubble and boil as Gaea began to rise. But something else was beginning to rise out of the side of Mount Olympus.

"Win Percy," Clarisse said.

"Yes win for us," Reyna added.

* * *

Olympus

Percy reached Annabeth just as Damysos pulled his spear from her stomach. The rest of the battle didn't matter. Percy could only see Annabeth. He held her head in his lap as his tear fell on her face.

"You have to win," Annabeth choked out.

"I…"

"You have to," she said more forcefully. "We will always be together just like we promised."

"Don't," Percy began.

"Win," the daughter of Athena said again. The earth had begun to tremble. Then she pointed. Percy followed her direction and noticed a small pond. In the pond was Bessie.

Percy gasped, "No I can't, I promised I wouldn't."

"That's why you have to," she was breathing heavily now. "Your mind is the only one strong enough. This is what you always had to do. Promise you will live after this."

"I...I promise." The light that was in Annabeth's eyes faded. Everything was silent.

"You see," Damysos rumbled, "There is nothing you can do to stop us. Her blood and the blood from the wounds of your friends have woken Gaea. And this foolish girl's death has freed our mightiest brother. You have lost."

"Not yet," Percy growled. The was a sound of digging that continued to get louder and louder. But at that moment power unlike anything Percy had ever felt rushed through him. He stood and looked at the Bane of Aphrodite. The giant must have seen something that scared him because he took a step back.

Percy looked down the mountain to see that Piper and Hades had been knocked out. The wind around Jason was beginning to pick up as a tornado began to form around him. A fire storm had consumed Leo giving him a giant body of fire. Percy looked back at Damysos.

He felt like his body was turning to liquid. But it wasn't painful. In reality if felt good to have that much power, and it scared him. He looked down and realize that he was made of water. He had somehow turned himself into a giant made of water.

Damysos through his spear at Percy but it sailed through him without causing any damage. Percy through a massive uppercut that sent the giant flying. Percy turned to Porphyrion and together with Jason and Leo they attacked. The battle lasted seconds.

Percy flowed down the mountain water bursting through a dam. As the water reached Porphyrion Percy rose and locked the giant in a head lock. The tornado that was Jason reached out with an arm that coiled itself around the giants right arm sending jolts of electricity through the giant. Leo's giant form reached out with a firy hand and held tightly to Porpyrion's other arm lighting it on fire. The king of the giants screamed but it was sort lived as Zeus plunged his sword into the giant's skull.

Phoitos and Mimas fell just as quickly. The fire around Leo died, and the winds around Jason calmed as he landed on the ground. The water that Percy had become condensed and he stood looking at a stunned Eurymeon. Hades had woke up but looked dazed. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hephaestus where panting as were their sons.

The digging sound was now thunderous. Eurymeon looked behind him as Damysos began to stand. "It doesn't matter," Eurymeon growled, "Mother is almost fully awake. Our greatest brother has almost arrived and with the arrival of Olympos, the giant that was the mountains foundation of your mountain, you gods will fall."

Suddenly the sound vanished. For a second everyone stared at the stones where Annabeth's body lay. The earth exploded as a monstrous form rose. It was one hundred and fifty feet tall. Its skin was orange. Its hair red. Flames flicked over its skin. It had blood-red eyes and a face carved from stone. Dangling from its right had however, was Damysos. The giant looked around at its brother and enemies. Its eyes rested on Hestia. "Hello, Hestia." His voice was like an earthquake and caused dust to rise for the vibrations.

"Olympos," Hestia said coldly. She and the other gods seemed to be aging before the demigods eyes.

"Brother could you put me down?" Olympos ignored Damysos.

"Where is Porphyrion?" Olympos bellowed.

"Dead. I am once again king," Eurymeon yelled.

"Oh so you can lead us to our doom once more. No I will lead until mother has arrived."

"No," Eurymeon yelled, "I am king Mother promised that I would be if…"

Eurymeon was suddenly cut of as Olympos picked him up by his throat. "Well I say different."

"Y…Yes my Lord."

"Good," Olympos praised and dropped his brothers. "Now to deal with these pests."

_Percy, you and the other must pick up your fathers weapons. If you wield them and work together you can defeat the last giants._ The voice that sounded in his head reminded him of his mother's it seemed to help ease his pain in the way only a mother could. He looked around and then near the pond Annabeth had pointed to was a woman with long brown hair and emerald colored eyes. A lion was lying next to her.

_Rhea_, Percy thought.

_Yes, grandson. Use their weapons to kill the giants. But my mother is close and even with the gods help you couldn't defeat her. The only way is for you, and it must be you, to sacrifice the ophiotaurus. The power he holds will allow you to defeat Gaea._

The giants had started arguing with each other. Percy looked at Jason and whispered, "Father. Weapons. Three." He and Leo looked confuse for a second then they understood. "THREE!" Percy yelled.

Percy grabbed Poseidon's Trident, Jason the Master Thunderbolt, and Leo Hephaestus' hammer. Then they ran at the giant. They looked at them with contempt until they saw what they were holding. Leo though the hammer at Damysos and he disintegrated. He then turned into a type of liquid fire that rose into the giant he had been early and tackled Eurymeon. Jason sent a bolt of lightning straight into the giant's chest and he too disintegrated. Leo then jumped at the shocked Olympos. The winds around Jason began to sin and he rose as a tornado that latched onto on of Olympos' arms as Leo grabbed the other. Percy exploded into a water giant that rose to the same height as Olympos. The gods were in complete awe.

The trident had grown with Percy and he plunged it into the giant. Olympos fell backward into the hole he had created with a tremendous bellow. Percy pointed the trident at the hole and it sealed.

"Very impressive," Said a cold hard female voice. Before Percy, Jason or Leo could look for the source there were three blasts of light and they were slammed into the ground and into their normal appearance. Percy was only twenty feet from the pond but the earth seemed to be sucking him down.

"How is my favorite traitor of a daughter?" said the voice. Percy rolled over to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walking toward him. She had light brown skin, long flowing black hair, a perfect figure, and eyes that were a mixture of black and green. This was Gaea.

* * *

Hellicarier

"Director Fury," said the counsel woman, "Given recent event, the appearance of Thor, the events in 'earthquake' in New York, and the current events in Greece we have decided that it would be in our best interests to continue with Phase 2 and scrap the Avengers Initiative."

"And I disagree. If anything we should push forward with the Avengers. Phase 2 in too unpredictable. Selvig is making little progress with the Pegasus Project. Weaponizing the Tesseract will only create a larger problem."

"So we put our live in the hands of these people?" asked the Russian councilman.

"It is better than creating greater weapons of mass destruction."

"Director, you will proceed with Phase 2. We cannot rely on these so-called heroes."

The transmission ended the Director Fury furious. He exited the room and yelled, "Hill what information do you have for me?"

"Nothing…" she paused, "Sir, there was just a massive spike in gamma radiation energy from Mount Olympus. There are also reports of massive earthquakes worldwide. But that isn't the strangest part. The is a hurricane forming over Mount Olympus that is stronger than any category five there has ever been."

"Get me satellite imaging, now."

* * *

Mount Olympus

Gaea was walking toward Percy as if she had all the time in the world. He green dress seemed to be made of grass and as she approached Percy realized she was at least twenty feet tall.

"I stop being you daughter when you tried to over though my children," Rhea snapped.

"Oh so loyalty to your husband was too much for you?" Gaea said calmly.

"Kronos was a monster from the day he was born. I never wanted him as my husband. And besides I am the Titaness of fertility, motherhood, generation, comfort, blessing, and ease, if you want loyalty to a terrible husband you should talk to my daughter."

"Gee that makes me feel bet," Zeus mumbled.

"You should cheat less, but I still love you son," Rhea responded. Poseidon chuckled. "You're not much better, Kelpy." Poseidon blushed. Hades was smart enough to remain silent. "Now mother put aside the past my children have ruled well you are just angry that they defeated my brothers. Let the past go."

"You don't order me girl," Gaea growled. Rhea struck like lightning. In one quick motion she leapt from her spot by the pond, grabbed Percy by the collar and through him into the water with Bessie.

_Now, grandson_. Pulling out a long spatha she began to battle her mother. She wouldn't win but she could keep Gaea occupied.

Percy looked at Bessie. He had grown into a full-grown bull in his front half but he still looked so innocent that Percy didn't think he could do what he needed to. _You must, or she will win,_ Rhea said in his head. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. Bessie nodded.

_It is time Percy. You are the only one who could ever sacrifice me for the right reason and at the right time._ Percy knew it was Bessie. His voice was deep and comforting and it calmed Percy's nerves. He uncapped his sword and drove it into the cow-serpent's chest. Bessie placed his head on Percy's chest and said, _Use my powers well. You will need them for what is to come._

Bessie disintegrated leaving nothing but his heart behind. Percy took it and walk to the edge of the water. Hestia was waiting for him with a sacrificial fire waiting. "Mother is right Percy; it could only have ever been you that is why the ophiotaurus chose you to protect him."

Percy looked at the fire and drop the heart into it. Nothing happened. Rhea was sent flying by Gaea. Percy looked at the gods. Zeus was glaring at him but he look slightly confused. They had all seen what he had done and yet nothing had happened. He felt the same as before and yet he supposedly was now powerful enough to destroy the gods.

Then the pain hit. It was like being burned from the inside. He was sure he was on fire. There was screaming and he realize it was him screaming. He was thrashing around on the ground no longer in control of his own body. "Percy!" his father, Jason, Leo, and Piper all yelled. The earth was beginning to shake.

"What are you doing?" Gaea yelled.

The was rain falling from the sky now. Percy rocked forward and onto his feet. The pain vanished and he calapsed onto all fours. He could feel the power in him now and it was greater than anything he had ever encountered. The water that was on the ground began to flow up his arms and legs in tiny streams. As they traveled up his body they left behind glowing sapphire blue tribal tattoos as they went making it look like waves danced across his arms and legs. His muscles began to grow and soon his every muscle was defined. His eyes had stayed the same color but now glowed with power.

His shirt had become tight but it wasn't from his new muscles. Something was shifting under his shirt and he felt the need to stretch. When he did the shirt shredded as twenty-foot, golden wings erupted from his back.

Percy stood and looked directly at Gaea. "Impossible," she said taking a step back, "That power faded long ago."

She had her back to a large bolder when Percy attacked. Jump toward her at the same time he flapped his wings. There were only a hundred yards between them but he still broke the sound barrier before he slammed into Gaea and they shattered the rock behind her. Percy turned and use his feet to push of the goddess as he rocketed into the sky. Riptide was still in the pond but as Percy held out his had the sword appeared there.

Just as Gaea regained her footing Percy dove. He pointed Riptide toward the Gaea and with an earth shattering explosion he slammed into her. The dust was whipped away quickly though as a hurricane began to form around the mountain.

Gaea was kneeling with ichor dripping from her body. She looked up at Percy and begged, "Have mercy."

"No." The hurricane began to pick up speed and power. Soon the winds were above five hundred miles per hour and the storm covered most of Europe. "For you, Annabeth I will live," Percy whispered. His body turned to water and he joined the hurricane.

A funnel cloud of spinning water appeared above Gaea. It began to grow until it cover the eye of the hurricane. Suddenly it shot toward the ground in a beam of concentrated energy that slammed it Gaea. Earth flew everywhere as Gaea was force to the core of the earth where she would remain for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Hellicarier

The SHEILD agents watched the video feed. They couldn't see much but they could tell that this was part of some war. They caught a glimpse of a streak of gold at one point but saw little more. The gamma energy readings from the region were through the roof. None of them had seen anything like it. Then the storm had vanished.

"Hill," Fury ordered, "Coulson I want you to get every bit of information you can to find the cause of this. Don't bring Stark in though. We have enough trouble with him as it is."

"Sir," Hill began, "perhaps we should concentrate on Phase 2 instead of…"

"Phase 2," Fury interrupted, "Will be our primary objective but we also need to find out who caused this and if possible bring them in as an ally."

"Yes, sir," Hill said bitterly.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Chiron and the campers had watched as Percy sacrificed the ophiotaurus. But when the hurricane had begun to form the Iris Message had lost signal. Then the earthquake had hit. It was so powerful it ripped a crack though the center of Camp. Now they were all just waiting.

There was a series of bright flashes and the Gods stood in the middle of the dinning pavilion. Next to the where Jason, Piper, and Leo, each carrying a body. "The war is won," said Zeus, "No is the time to bury the dead and morn."

"What about Percy?" Reyna yelled.

"He conquered Gaea but we believe that the power he used to do so burned up his body. We believe he is dead," Athena said. There was such sadness in her voice no one could speak. They turned and look to Poseidon to see a totally destroyed father. And the campers knew Percy Jackson was dead.

* * *

**I tried to keep this chapter accurate to the myths. There was actually a Giant called Olympos, he was the foster-father of Zeus ironically and was the one that persuaded his brother to fight the gods, per Gaea's instructions. But there it is check out the poll and let me know what you think**


	6. Funerals and Into Isolation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or Avengers.**

* * *

**AN: And the winner is Surge, kinda. I had a couple more ideas so I am going to put it up against those. I was surprised that Surge won honestly because it was my least favorite. Anyway I kinda messed up on my description of Percy after he sacrificed Bessie. After a couple reviews and after i went back and read it my self I realized my description was off from what I was seeing in my head. Also some said that they hoped the wings and tattoos weren't permanent I was already on that a came up with a solution that i like that shows up in this chapter. I will post the new poll in a couple of days so people can see the result. I also highly suggest that you read my other story The Incredible Hulk: Rise of Leader. They do coincide and will lead up to my Avengers 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Funerals and Isolation

_Atlantis_

Poseidon was in his throne room in Atlantis. Ever since the Battle of Greece, as it had been named, the seas had been calm. There were no storms in the part of the world that was under the rule of the gods. There weren't even any clouds. The earth had gone entirely still, something that baffled seismologists. Even the tides had come to a stop.

"Father," Triton said kindly.

Poseidon looked up at his son and heir. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Triton smiled, "Yes. Mother wants to talk to you." Poseidon nodded but stayed at his throne. "You know, Dad, I don't have very many regret from over the millennia but there is one in particular."

"What's that?" Poseidon asked not really caring. He was upset that he didn't care about his sons problems but he couldn't help it. He had just loved Percy that much.

"I wish I had taken the chance to get to know Percy. From what you have said, he seemed like a remarkable man."

Poseidon looked at Triton. He loved him; if he had had to pick a second favorite child it would have been Triton. He like how Triton had called his brother a man. It was true really. After all Percy had been through he had earned that title. "He was," was all Poseidon could say. Triton swam up to his father and hugged him.

"Come we mustn't keep Mother waiting."

Triton helped his father to the royal sleeping chambers. Once they had arrived Triton set his father down on the bed then left. Amphitrite swam up to her husband and rested next to him. "Come let me show you something," she said gently to her husband. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She placed her had on his cheek, "Come," she said again.

Amphitrite led her husband over to their closet. "Triton and I had Hephaestus make these after your father was defeated last year."

Inside was a set of beautiful armor. It looked like a mixture of gold, bronze, and some silvery metal, adamantine. They looked like they would fit him well but the design was the most entrancing. Embossed on the chest plat was a trident made out of olive branches. "The olive is a symbol of Athena," Poseidon said calmly.

"Yes but give the boy's love Triton and I thought it was appropriate."

Poseidon was silent. "These where for Percy?"

"Yes. We felt that we had been a little too judgmental of him when he was here. We wanted a chance to get to know him. To see for ourselves if he was as great as you said."

Poseidon looked at the armor once more. There was a shield with it. It looked like the same one Tyson had once made for Percy. But there were two new images on it. In the twelve o'clock position there was a picture of a couple kissing under water. In center of the shield there was also an image of a horse running with an owl overhead.

"He would have loved them," Poseidon said.

Amphitrite smiled then said, "That's good. But you must tell his mother."

"I…" began the Lord of the Seas.

"You must. She deserves to hear it from you," Amphitrite pressed, "You know I visited her once." Poseidon looked at her shocked. "Oh yes. You never have cheated often. You have also always genuinely loved those that you have cheated with. That is why I have been more tolerant than Hera about your other children. Anyway though when I met her though I was amazed at how remarkable she was. I mean none of the other have compared to her. It still amazes me how kind she is."

"You know I never planned on having a child with Sally," Poseidon said, "I didn't really want one with her either. I didn't want one of my children to be the one that had to deal with the prophecy."

"I know."

"So you like her," Poseidon said hopefully.

"Not that much. I am still a little bitter about the affair." Poseidon's face fell, "She was better than some of them though. Medusa, for example."

Poseidon cracked a small smiled, "Yeah that one might have been a mistake."

"There's that smile. You still need to talk to Sally. Take her the armor. Tell her its story. I think she will like that."

Poseidon nodded and he and the armor vanished.

* * *

_Blofis Apartment_

Sally was working on diner when Paul walked in. "He'll be alright you know."

Sally sighed, "No I don't that's the problem. I mean what if he doesn't come back. He's my only son. I…I…"

"I know. I'm worried too." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sally looked at Paul curiously then walked to the door with Paul following close behind. At first when she opened the door she thought it was Percy. But then something in her stomach told her something was wrong. "Poseidon."

"Sally, can I come in."

He didn't say it but the tone in his voice did. "No. NO! He… he can't be."

"I'm sorry," Poseidon said as his voice cracked. The trio entered the living room. They were all crying. Poseidon began to explain everything that had gone on during the months since Percy had first disappeared.

"I guess the name didn't help did it?" Sally said mournfully. A box appeared in the middle of the room and Poseidon walked over to it.

"This is a gift from Triton and Amphitrite." With that he began to explain about the armor. When he had finished Sally walked over to the armor and place her hand on the breast-plate. "Tell her and Triton I said thank you."

"I will," said the sea-god as he stood to leave. The shadows in the room suddenly grew darker. The trident appeared in Poseidon's hand as he hissed, "Hades."

"Peace, brother," said the father of Adolf Hitler, "I didn't come for a fight."

"It's Hitler," Paul said in shock.

"No. But he was my rather disappointing son; I am Hades."

"Oh," was all Paul could manage.

"Why are you here brother?"

Hades sighed. "You know you aren't the only one who just lost a child Kelp." Poseidon nodded. Hades walked over to Sally and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I see that you hide a little guilt for what happened to Gabe. But I have put a word in with the Judges for you. What you did required courage and he deserved it."

"Why are you here Hades?" Poseidon repeated.

"Perseus is alive," the occupants of the room stared at him. "Nico was the one who figured it out. He went looking for him in Elysium. He found Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth but no Percy. When he told me I looked over the underworld to find him. He isn't there. That means he is alive, somewhere."

Poseidon suddenly grabbed his brother and hugged him. "Thank you," he choked.

"Yes well you can let me go now," said the god of the underworld irritably. "I think we should keep this from Zeus though. He would be furious if he knew. Especially since he has sacrificed the ophiotaurus. He would try to hunt him down and I figure the boy had had enough trouble."

Poseidon nodded and together the two gods and mortals began to form a plan.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

Jason was looking up at the Athena Parthenos. It had survived the crash of the Argo II and was now in the center of Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks and Roman hadn't yet decided whether or not they would merge camps. Many of them had become friend but their training methods and traditions were extremely different.

The funerals were today. Earlier this morning they had burned Frank and Hazel's shrouds. In a couple of hours they would head into New York were they would bury Annabeth. They would be placing armor that had been made for Percy in his casket since they didn't have a body. They were being bury side by side so that they would remain together just like they promised.

Piper came up behind Jason and place her had on his back. Her eyes were red from crying. "You know, if I had saved them that day from falling into the Pit maybe they would still be alive. Maybe we could have stopped the giants at the doors and…"

Piper interrupted him, "Don't say that. They wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about what happened."

Jason was silent for a while. "Any news from Chiron?" he asked.

Piper shook her head. "Mr. D says he isn't with his family in Florida and they haven't been able to find him anywhere." The centaur had taken the news about Percy and Annabeth's deaths extremely hard and hadn't been seen or heard from since. He had raised Annabeth after all and Percy had always been like a son to him so it was understandable but Jason wished he was here now.

Leo walked up next to them. He had built a new set of leg braces that in helped to increase the strength of his legs since the others hadn't survived the final battle. Apollo had done his best to heal the legs but Leo would always be crippled like his father because of the injury. "I guess in a way the world fell to both storm and fire," he said.

"Not really," said Jason, "Percy defeated Gaea so it was storm."

"But we help defeat the last giants so in a way it was both."

They stood in silence looking up at the legendary statue. Finally Clarisse walked up and said, "Guys its time."

* * *

The two coffins, one grey and one green, where being carried to their final resting places. The sky was clear and contrasting to the mood. Jason, Piper, Grover, and Leo were walking in between their two friends caskets each with one had on each of the coffins. Tyson, Nico, and Triton carried the other side of Percy's coffin as Poseidon walked behind with Sally leading the way. Malcolm, Clarisse, and Thalia carried the other side of Annabeth's as Frederick Chase lead them and Athena followed.

Finally they set down the coffins down and took their seats. Poseidon walked to the podium. "Percy was my favorite son. My other children know this," the God of the Seas said as his Zeus and a few others looked shocked at the news. "But even though I once told him so he never acted differently because of the knowledge. When he first began to fall in love with Annabeth I admit I was disapproving. After all she is the daughter of my rival. But after he defeated Kronos and they were dumped in the lake I realized something; they were love each other with all their hearts.

"He faced every challenge that confronted him and won. He was selfless. He turned down god hood so that the children of the gods would forever be claimed and cared for by their godly parent. In some ways he reminded me of Hades." When he said this everyone except Hestia, Demeter, and Hera looked shocked at this information. They all turned to looked at the god who shifted slightly. Poseidon chuckled slightly, "Yes. Percy reminded me of what Hades was like when I met him in Kronos' stomach. He was the eldest god and he helped my sisters raise me during that time. Percy and Hades where both selfless and kind. But even in his and Annabeth's deaths they do not die. They will always be with us in their legends and our hearts."

Nico was the next to stand at the podium. "When I met Percy I instantly looked up to him. Even after I the death of my sister and I blamed him for her death, I still admired him. He was like a big brother to me. He protected me when I was little. When he fell into Tartarus I remember thinking if anyone could live though that it was Percy. He was the most powerful demigod I have ever met."

Nico finished and Athena took the stand. She spoke about how brilliant Annabeth was and how she great an architect she would have been. But it all seem rehearsed and callused. Thalia stood and talked about their time on the run with Luke. She didn't make it through however and broke down. Finally when the service was over just before the coffins were lowered into the ground Chiron appeared. He walked forward and placed a hand on each casket but said nothing. Finally he nodded and walked away and returned to Camp.

The gods returned to their palaces on Olympus. Poseidon however walked to Athena's temple. He stopped in front of it and stared. He knew that Athena was just to prideful to cry but he also knew it would do her good. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds Athena opened it. Poseidon could tell she was close to tears. "You had an amazing daughter, Athena." She nodded and Poseidon opened his arms like he had done when she was young, before the rivalry began. She stood there for a moment before collapsing into the arm of her uncle and began to cry as he soothed her.

* * *

_Hellicarier_

"Sir, we have received information from a reliable source that we should take a look at a young man named Perseus Jackson," said Coulson.

"I take it then that you already did," Fury asked the agent.

"Yes sir," Coulson replied, "Perseus Jackson is the son of Sally Blofis. She has been married twice. The first time to a Mr. Gabe Ugliano who when missing about five years ago. Remarried to Paul Blofis and English teacher at Goode High School in New York on East 81st. Jackson had popped onto our radar before. He shot his school bus with a Civil War cannon. He was on the Gate Way arch during the bombing. He had that shoot out on the beach in California. We also believe he was somehow involved in the events in New York last."

"Do you think he was involved in the event in Greece?"

"The source seemed to think so, but there is a slight problem with that."

"And what is this problem?" the Director as irritably.

"Perseus Jackson's funeral is scheduled for today."

"So, your reliable source told you check on a dead man."

"Maybe he isn't dead," said Agent Hill.

"Care to explain that statement, Hill," ordered Furry.

"This picture was taken in Moscow three days ago." The image she handed Fury showed a boy about seventeen with black hair and powerful green eyes standing next to a woman with long chocolate-colored hair and emerald eyes. All they could see was the boy's face but Fury could tell that there was something dangerous about the boy. The woman, despite the difference in appearance reminded him of his mother.

Fury studied the picture. "Coulson, I want you to take Barton and keep an eye on the Pegasus Project. Let me know if anything even smells funny. Something tells me that this boy is just as powerful as the Tesseract. I want something to help us fight him if we need it. Hill, I want your main priority to become tracking down this boy. Keep everything in hard copy. It Stark somehow manages to break into our system then I want this kept hidden. The only three people to know about this boy is us, understand?"

"Yes sir," the two agents said.

* * *

_Wales, Alaska_

Rhea had helped Percy get to Alaska. She had understood why he had wanted to leave. The only things he took with him were Riptide and Annabeth's necklace. Standing at the water's edge he looked down at his reflection. He was taller now, about six foot six. His muscles were also more defined. He wasn't bodybuilder standers by any means but he was more muscular than before. It was more like the small amount of fat on his body had been removed. The tattoos had fade and now the only evidence of them was the presence of slightly darker skin where they were before. He could hide his wings fairly easily. They simply vanished when he folded them up leaving only a slight sense of absence.

He was done fighting for the gods. He had final gotten tired of being used as their pawn. Now his plan was to head for Mount McKinley. It was roughly in the middle of Alaska and there was a lake nearby so Percy would be close to water. He felt a slight pang of guilt when he thought about his mom but he figure she would understand. Plus she and Paul would be able to have a family of their own now without the risk of their children being hurt because a monster came after Percy.

Percy sighed and began to walk southeast toward what was to be his new home. He had gone a few miles when he heard a growl from the bushes. Pulling out Riptide and took a battle stance. The Nemean Lion slowly stacked toward Percy. When it launched itself Percy ducked.

As it sailed over him Percy kicked out with his legs and into the lion's chest. The monster's ribs cracked at the force of the blow and it roared in pain. Turning around Percy saw the legendary lion open its massive mouth as it leapt once more. This time Percy plunged his sword into the lion's skull and it disintegrated leaving behind a jacket that used the lion's claws as snaps. _Well, _he thought,_ at least I have something to cover my chest and help me stay warm._

* * *

_Palace of Chaos_

"Mother's power has been woke," said a deep ancient voice.

"Yes, but the question is what will it be used for?" replied a high female voice.

"Only one who has been chosen can wield that power," said an even deeper male voice.

"Yes but this power is not invincible. Himeros was able to defeat her and our brother where just as powerful as him. Even they are waking now," said the first voice.

"Let us hope he will side with us. The others will be needed as well," said the woman.

"But they are not yet ready for this."

"Enough, Erebus, Nyx. Now we must prepare."

"Yes Ouranos." **(I changed this in the prologue also so it matches with the book.)**


	7. Isolation and Grieving

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I had midterms last week and was busy studying. Anyway the new Poll is open. It will be open until Saturday then I will leave it up for a day so you can see the results. Monday I will be adding another poll. This one will be for the Allias of either Leo or Nico. Jason's is already decided but once Nico and Leo's are set I will put a poll up for what the team that will be made up of Percy, Leo, Nico, and Jason will be called. Anyway enjoy and vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Isolation and Grieving

_Mount Borah, Idaho 3 weeks after the Battle of Olympus _

Ever since Hazel's death Leo had felt alone. The final battle had left holes in his, Piper, and Jason's lives. Their friends had died and the greatest demigod of all time had gone missing. Nico had told them that Percy was still alive but no one could find him. So now here he was alone in a cave carved in the side of the tallest mountain in Idaho.

He had managed to salvage the sphere of Archimedes from the wreckage of the Argo II and was now working on some new designs. Festus had been totally destroyed in the crash so there was no hope of repairing him. In the past two weeks he had designed a battle hammer that collapsed similar to Percy and Jason's swords. However, instead of turning into a coin or pen it became a Tiger Fulcrum Double Torch Cigar Lighter that could be held inside a belt buckle. Not that he smoked but he thought they looked cool so why not. Plus it kind of fit with his abilities.

The buckle was his other design. In the center there was a picture of his friends that had died in the Battle of Olympus. But what was special about it was that once you had pushed the center in it would expand into celestial bronze armor. The armor would cover his torso and connect to his new leg braces, protecting them from enemy attacks. He was also working on adding small ports, like the tip or a blow torch, for him to channel his fire through and hopefully allow him to fly. He was still working on that one though.

He hadn't seen Jason in person since he had left camp. Jason was still working on the treaty between the camps so he and the Romans where still staying at Camp Half-Blood. Piper was of course staying at Camp with Jason. Once Jason finished with the treaty however, he was going to go to North Dakota. There Jason, Piper, Reyna, and Clarisse would be setting up the new camp, Camp Olympus. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter would both remain the main camps but Camp Olympus would be for those that wanted to learn both styles of fighting.

Once the camp was set up Jason was going to come to Mount Borah. Piper was going to stay at Camp and return during the summer to live with her dad. Once she turn eighteen she was going come out here as well. None of them felt like continuing at camp and together they had a chance.

* * *

_The Gates of Elysium 3 weeks after the Battle of Olympus_

Nico had come here several times since Annabeth had died. None of them had he actually entered, and it wasn't that he was forbidden to by his father. The first time had been to find Percy one he had reached the gate he had realized that he couldn't sense him. Then he had gone straight to his father. He's returned to the gates since but was always too scared to enter.

Finally Nico pushed the gates open and entered. Walking through the streets he saw a few familiar faces, Beckendorf, Selena, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher. But finally as he neared one of the parks he saw the people he was looking for, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. He was a little nervous about talking to Annabeth but he walked up to them anyway.

"Hey, guys," Nice half-whispered.

They turned and looked at him. Before he could react they were all hugging him. It was luck that he was a son of Hades because otherwise they would have gone straight through him. When they pulled away from him he began to try and apologize. "Don't beat yourself up," Annabeth said, "what happened wasn't your fault. Percy wouldn't want you to be mad at yourself."

"Have you found him?" Frank asked.

Nico shook his head. "Hades hasn't been able to sense him either. But we do know that he isn't dead."

"Well if he was he would be here with us."

"I'm going to do my best to find him, I promise, and when I do I will let you know. By the way the Camps aren't merging," and Nico began to explain everything that had happened since they had died.

Just as he was about to leave Annabeth stopped him, "Maybe the reason the gods can't sense him is because he is beyond their power."

* * *

_Chelatna Lake Alaska 1 month after the Battle of Olympus_

Night and day had no meaning anymore. For one the pattern was of night was longer than it should be. Percy wasn't sure how many monsters he had been attacked, they were mostly gryphons and Hyperboreans. Occasionally there would be a hell-hound or two but for the most par monsters left him alone.

His daily pattern was simple: hunt, fish, drink, and sleep. No one visited him. Then again he was sure everyone thought he was dead, well Rhea was an exception to that rule. He hadn't seen his grandmother since he had left Russia. Most people would have thought it would be fun to see all the different architecture that was in Russia but to Percy it was just painful. Here, by this lake, he was safe. The gods didn't bother him and there was nothing to remind him of Annabeth. Not that it help all he thought about was Annabeth.

He wasn't sure he was totally sane anymore. He had done his best to hold it together but ever since he had defeated Gaea and disappeared he began to feel his mind slip. He hardly recognized himself anymore. During the time since the battle nothing seemed quite right. His mind traveled in circles. When he looked in the lake and saw his reflection he saw hobo with an inch's growth of beard and matted hair. His cloths were ripped and stained with blood from wound he had gotten from monster. His Nemean Lion Jacket was the exception.

He had been grateful for it. He hardly ever got cold and when he did he could always extend his wings and wrap them around himself to help keep the heat in. But other than his wing the power he had received from Bessie had vanished.

He missed his friends but he couldn't help but be slightly glad that he was away from them. There were blank spots in his memory. Always when he woke he was covered in blood. He would stager to the lake and he would heal only to black out and be covered in blood once more.

Then there were the images of Tartarus that haunted him in his sleep. He kept reliving his time as a prisoner of Hyperion only this time he didn't escape. Annabeth's screams constantly echoed in his head and slowly he began to lose control.

* * *

_Camp Olympus 3 months after the Battle of Olympus_

Jason had finally finished establishing the treaty and was just finishing work on Camp Olympus. Tomorrow the campers would arrive. Clarisse was leading this Camp while the Stolls, shockingly, had taken responsibility for Camp Half-Blood. They were doing an excellent job too. Reyna was continuing as Praetor and Dakota would be joining her. Everything had finally settled down.

Reyna was one of the main supporter for the new camp and Jason was somewhat amused at how the two daughter of war gods, Clarisse and Reyna, had brought the peace between the camps. Maybe it was because of the respect Romans had for Clarisse's dad and the respect Reyna had for her but Jason was glad.

The new treaty made it so that if a person or group of people attack from one camp both camps would be involved in choosing the punishment. The only drawbacks were the friends they had lost. Tomorrow though this camp would be dedicated to them and over one hundred demigod would enter it. Here they wouldn't be divided into cabins by parent or by the group they fought with. Instead they would be grouped into two four different cabins with an equal distribution of Greeks and Romans in each. Two of the cabins would be for the girls and two for the boys.

Each cabin would have two representatives, one Greek and one Roman, that would help to decide the activities they would have. They had already established a Field of Mars and a forest for Capture the Flag as well as a climbing wall and a gladiator ring. Of course they wouldn't fight to the death like in the old day but they could still train there. This council would also help to decide when there would be quest. Rachel would also give prophecies to all the camps now and to make it fair she would be moving to Oklahoma next year when she turned eighteen.

Leo was also coming in from Idaho for the opening of the camp. Together, along with Nico and Jason, he would unveil the statue that commemorated Percy, Annabeth, Fran, and Hazel. Hercules, or Heracles, would be coming in to be the Director of the Camp. It was fitting seeing as he was the Patron of Heroes but Jason was still skeptical. After all he hadn't left a very good impression. But according to Jupiter he was excited at final being able to do something that was meaningful sin he gained immortality.

Once the Camp had opened Jason was going to return with Leo to Mount Borah. Piper would stay her as one of the Representatives and would visit them occasionally but she was going to be busy now. Jason would visit her occasionally as well but together he and Leo were going to work on designing better weapons for the demigods to use.

Nico was still looking for Percy but wasn't having any luck. He had begun checking beyond the realm of the gods but that still left a lot of ground. Only Europe, North American, Hawaii, Australia, and part of South America were part of the god's range the rest was not. This was because the rest wasn't really Western Civilization but was part of other cultures. So far Nico had only eliminated the Middle East.

Jason wasn't too worried for Percy's life, as Nico had said Percy was the most powerful demigod, but he was worried about how his mind would hold up.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake Alaska 3 1/2 months of isolation_

Percy was not Percy anymore. He was just a man that was alive but not living. He ate, drank, and breathed but that was it. His beard was a good six inches long now and his hair hung in his face. His sea green eyes were wild and untamed. He was living in the lake now and it had sparked a few rumors among hikers. "Don't swim in the Chelatna," they said, "A monster lives there."

Some part of his mind that was still there understood that. He was dressed totally in animal skins now. He didn't cook his meals; he just survived. There was still random moments when he found himself covered in his own blood but living in the deepest part of the lake seemed to help with that. He hunted with a knife he had stolen from a hiker. Fishing came easily to him and all he had to do was grab the fish. The fish he did cook though. Sushi didn't work for him.

As Percy sat behind a bush waiting for the bull moose to come just a little closer he heard a growl. It wasn't the growl of a bear or a wolf, both of which he had encountered. Percy waited frozen. The moose he was hunting broke and ran off. Percy reached out with his senses and found the creature. He could sense the water in its blood flowing through its veins. He knew that he could control that water but he didn't have the desire. He used the veins in its body to decide what it was. In a few second he could feel the vague outline of a large cat. Just then he felt the force of something bouncing of his lion skin coat. _Manticore,_ he thought.

He turned around and sure enough there was Dr. Thorn. Percy pulled out Riptide from the pocket in his jacket. Uncapping his sword he took a fighting stance. He waited. Thorn just stared at him. Finally he shot a spike at Percy's hand had he dropped Riptide. Thorn was faster than Percy and he knew it. But he wasn't more powerful. Percy concentrated with all his might on the power he had felt when he fought Gaea. Suddenly, everything when black.

* * *

_Palace of Chaos_

"The boy has no control over mother's power."

"Yes father but he will learn," said Rhea.

"You must help him," said Nyx.

"He will allow that. You and his mother are very much alike, with good reason of course," added Erebus.

"My great-granddaughter did a fine job in raising her son," Rhea said.

"Yes, and right now he needs a mother. That is why you must help him, my dear," Ouranos said.

"Yes his power and the power of Chaos will rip him a part if he does learn to control it and even now hit has begun. If it weren't for him living in that lake he would have already died." The voice that spoke was like the voice of time and standing in the door to the ancient throne room was a timeless old man with bright blue eyes, waist length white hair and beard, and an old wooden staff in his hand.

"Father!" Erebus and Nyx shouted.

"Yes, I have returned. And soon so will the others," Chronos said in his ancient reedy voice. "This boy could very well be our only hope. Other are stirring in the cosmos as well and I feel that when this war comes it will affect more than just demigod and gods. Fury's mortals will be involved as well. But the future is clouded even to me and I fear for what is to come."

* * *

_Hellicarier_

Hill came bursting into Fury's office to find him doing paper work. "Sir, the energy signature from Greece is back."

The Director of SHIELD looked up immediately, "Where?"

"Alaska."

"The Final Frontier," Fury mused, "I want a team on the ground ASAP. I would prefer to catch him before he vanishes this time. I want you to lead this team. Take Barton he is good at sneaking up on people. Take whoever else you feel is necessary."

"Yes, sir but what if we can't contain him and he fights back?"

"Then he will be considered a threat and will be eliminated."

"You really think we will be able to handle a threat like Thor?"

"We will do what we have to. Now get going."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_Mount Borah Idaho_

Nico was visiting Jason and Leo, giving them an update on his search when they felt it. It was a slight moistening of the air and a small tremble in the ground. Then just as quick as it came it when. "Percy," Nico said.

"Do you know where?" Jason asked.

"Alaska somewhere, I think." Nico replied.

"Go we will meet you there."

"Where will we start, though?" Leo asked, "I mean Alaska is huge, like bigger than Texas huge."

"Leo is right we'll have to narrow it down more before we just run head long into Alaska unprepared. He will probably be close to water so we should check the coast line. But he could have settled near a lake so will have to take a look at a map first."

"Did you catch anything that might have given you a clue about where?" Jason asked

"No but let's just get a map and see. There is town nearby. We can go there and use the internet."

"Leo you stay here and get to work on the weapons. We're gonna need them," Jason said as he and Nico shadow traveled into Mackay. **(This is pronounced like Mackie; trust me I am from Idaho)**

* * *

_Chelatna Lake_

When Percy opened his eyes he was laying in more blood than was normal. He looked around groggily trying to remember what happened. "Shh," Rhea's voice whispered, "We are almost to the water, then you will be fine." Soon Percy felt the water tough his skin and his energy returned.

"You need to learn how to control your powers. They maybe more stable that a normal god's but they can still burn you up. I'll do my best to teach you. But you will have to do some of this on your own. When you sacrificed Bessie you not only amplified your own powers but you took on the powers of Chaos. As a primordial her power are very stable but they would kill you if you don't keep them in check."

She waited for Percy to speak but he didn't. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. "You know," she said, "Annabeth wouldn't want you to cut yourself of like this. Your family misses you. Nico has been looking for you non-stop and Leo and Jason have too. Only a few of us know that you are alive. Your mother, Paul, Jason, Leo, Nico, Hades, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Tyson, Triton, Piper, and I are it. Plus your friends in the Underworld."

"How can you be here," he asked hoarsely.

"I am not a god so my power goes beyond their realm," she looked behind her, "You have visitors. Don't hurt them. They aren't here to fight. Here take this before I go," she handed him to daggers, "I made these from the thorns of the manticore. They may come in handy. Now close your eye." When Percy opened them she was gone.

* * *

Percy didn't have to wait long for his visitors to arrive. He was floating in the water with only his head sticking out when a woman appeared on shore. She was about five foot ten and slim. She was pretty but not in the way that Annabeth had been. Here hair was brown and tied up. Her eyes were grey but not the stormy grey that Annabeth's had been. She was in some sort of tight navy suit with a bird on the chest. She looked around them spotted Percy.

"Hello," she called, "Want to come up here so we can talk?" When he didn't move she added, "My name is Maria, could you please come up here so I don't have to yell?" Percy looked up the hill she had come from. He could sense the other people out in the woods. Maria pulled out a radio and spoke into it, "He knows you're there, fall back, I think it is safe."

The people did as they were told. And Maria sat down along the shore and waited. Something about her made him feel safe so he slowly began to make his way toward her. When he was about twenty feet from the sore he caused the water to raise and hold him on the surface and he walked toward her. He eyes went wide and widened further when she realized that he was dry. Percy stopped about five feet from her and waited for her to speak.

Maria stood and looked Percy in the eye, "My name is Maria Hill. I am with an organization call the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, SHIELD. We like to monitor threats. I am here to determine if you are such a threat."

Percy stared back emotionless. Maria Hill looked into his eyes and she saw something that disturbed her. She saw a man who had lost everything he cared for and watch the people he cared about suffer and been unable to help. "Can you tell me about yourself?" Nothing. Suddenly an arrow came flying out of nowhere and flew into the water. The man turned and looked in the direction the arrow had come from. Water from the lake shot toward the unprepared Hawkeye. There was a shot but nothing else. "_He's fine just wet," _Hill heard over the radio.

"Sorry about that," she said in irritation, "You have to believe that I gave no order. Anyway are you Perseus Jackson?"

"Percy," he said automatically. His voice was hoarse from lack of use but the word was clear.

"Well, Percy, I'll be checking up on you don't go to far," and with that Hill left.


	8. Avengers Initiative

**Disclaimer: I don't won any of the character from Marvel or PJO**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update I've been sick with the flu and haven't been able to do much. Anyway here are the results from the last poll for those who haven't seen them:**

**Maelstrom 3**

**Surge 2**

**Neptune 2**

**Monsoon 1**

**I am going to use both Surge and Maelstrom in the story but you will have to wait to see how. The poll for Nico's alias is up and I will leave it up all week. Anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

**Also to bobbobin learn to be a lit more courteous. You have about pissed me off, something that generally only happens once a year. If my story and summary are that big of an issue to you WRITE YOUR OWN DAMN STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Avengers Initiative**

_Hellicarier Over the Pacific_

Hill's group was just returning from Alaska. Fury waited in the Helm for her and Barton's reports. Hill was the first to arrive and she immediately took a seat at the table. Fury stepped up to it as the temporary walls rose out of the floor. Once the walls were in place Fury looked at Hill.

"Well," he asked, "Did you find him?"

"Yes," Hill began, "He confermed that he is indeed Perseus Jackson and he seems to prefer Percy."

"Is he a threat?"

"I don't think son. He could be if we pushed him but he didn't show signs of being…of desiring a fight."

"What types of abilities did he display?"

"Extreme hydrokinesis. When we first arrived he was treading water in the middle of the lake but when he approached he rose out and walked on the surface. He also gave Barton a little bit of a show when he shot an arrow at him. He also seemed to be able to sense where everyone was. I think he knew where were there before we were sure that he was."

"What do you mean by he didn't seem to want to fight?"

"The way he knocked Barton from his tree. Barton was easily a hundred and fifty yards away and yet he didn't even break a sweat. I think, if he'd wanted he could have taken on all of us and been ready for more. I think the Hulk would be challenged in a fight with his and yet he just didn't seem to have the desire to fight."

"A passifist?"

"No. When you looked into his eyes you could see that he has fought in the past and isn't afraid to if he had to. You could tell he has been living out there for a while now. He was dressed in animal skins, mostly. He had a jacket on that looked like it was made of some sort of golden fur."

"What is your suggestion?"

"I think we should keep an eye on him. Something tells me that we only got a glimpse of his power and that we should send in one person to talk to him occasionally. I think sending more is a bad idea. Keeping him calm is a priority and if there are more people present the more likely he would be to become irritated."

"Is he unstable?"

"Perhaps. You can tell he has definitely lost a lot and he isn't sure how to deal with it but I think, with a little help, he could be a very valuable ally."

"You are the one that spoke with him correct?"

"Yes."

"Then we will keep with that. You will be the one to visit him. Do everything you can but I want him on our side."

* * *

_Mackay, Idaho_

"I thought you said there was a town here. This is a farm. I mean seriously, what is the population here…" Jason began.

"517," Nico said.

"And you wonder why people think your weird. I don't think we're going to find internet here. Where…" Jason was again interrupted.

"Well, truck stops generally have free Wi-Fi so I just assume..."

"Where is the closest actual city?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, do I look like a road map?" Nico growled. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he said, "There is a city about ninety miles from here that might have some place with internet."

* * *

_Mount Borah_

Leo was busy firing up his makeshift forge when he heard the sound of footsteps. _They can't be back yet,_ he thought. When he turned around he froze. The person he saw standing in front of him looked like a negative copy of Gaea. Instead of chocolate-colored skin she had ivory skin. Instead of dark hair she had hair so blonde it was almost white. Her eyes were so light they were almost totally white.

He had no weapon but he didn't think it would matter if he did. "Who are you?" he asked.

"No need to be alarmed," she said calmly. She was eyeing him carefully. "I am Ourea goddess of mountains. I thought I would take a look at the demigods that where living inside my home."

"Mount Borah is your home?" Leo asked distracted.

"Oh yes, who do you think caused the earthquake in this area back in 1983. There was a mountain climber that just couldn't leave me alone. So I buried him," she said, "Looking back it was a bit of an overreaction but you can only take so much you know what I mean?"

"Uh," Leo said. Ourea smiled. Leo couldn't explain it but in that moment he knew he was screwed. In that moment he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I like you. You're not like other demigods I've met. You don't try to be someone different around a god. It gets old after a while, all the ma'am's and my lady's. They never give you a chance. If you are a goddess you are above them. That's all I am to them. A forgotten goddess that has only remained because her domain remains."

"People can be cruel," Leo said when he found his voice.

"Yes they can. Enjoy the cave Leo. You will be safe here, under my power," Ourea said before vanishing into the ground. Leo stared at the spot for a long time before he finally went back to his forge. When he looked at the edge of the still unlit forge he saw something. It was a red plastic whistle.

Leo's brow furrowed in confusion. Under the whistle was a note. Leo took the note and read it:

_For when you need help,_

_Ourea_

Leo stared at the whistle. How would the whistle help him? He continued to stare at it until finally he placed it in his pocket. After that he began to work on making his hammer and the armors for himself, Jason, and Nico.

* * *

Just before night Nico and Jason returned. Looking confident. "We think we found," Nico said.

"As soon as the armor and your hammer are ready we'll go. I doubt Percy will be going anywhere," Jason added.

"How did you find him?" Leo asked in while he heated the celestial bronze in the forge.

"There was a chain of earthquakes in the Alaskan Range today and near the base of Mount McKinley there is a pretty good size lake. How long before we are ready?" Nico replied.

"I'm not sure," Leo said, "I still need the Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron for you guys. Plus I have to get everything to work properly and not kill us when the armor forms."

"The last part was a joke, right," Jason said unsure. When Leo didn't respond he swallowed hard.

"I have to go. Mrs. O'Leary's been lonely since Percy left. I think she needs someone to play with her right now." With that Nico shadow traveled away.

"The gods have been awful silent since the funerals," Leo commented as he pulled the bronze from the fire.

"Yes, I think Jupiter has kept Olympus closed. He isn't too happy with the way that we won," Jason said. Leo went to work

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 5 months of isolation_

When Rhea had said that she would train him Percy had expected lesson like he learned at camp. Now he wished he was doing that type of training. It wasn't so much exhausting as it was tedious. He spent about six days a week just sitting there concentrating on doing different things with the water in the lake.

He learned to use the water to create animal, whirlpool to rival Charybdis, and turn water to ice and back again. He also worked two more days he worked on controlling the weather. So far he had learned to create tornados, thunderstorms, hurricanes, water spouts, and hail storms. But what he enjoyed the most was his work with his earth related powers, which he practiced with another . He could raise and lower mountains, open sink holes, and of course cause earthquakes.

The last day he spent gathering food or listening to Maria talk. She came every two weeks or so and he found himself looking forward to those meetings. She would tell him about Tony Stark and how big of a pain he was, or how Black Widow and Hawkeye got in a shootout in Budapest. She often talked about the first super hero SHIELD backed, Steve Rogers. She seemed to admire Captain America's ethic and philosophies.

But none of those really interested him. The Hulk was interesting. It reminded him of himself, more powerful than anyone but incapable of accepting that power. Because Percy couldn't really except his power, it was just a reminder of the things that had gone wrong. But the story that interested him the most was Thor. He found it odd that the Norse God of Thunder was actually an alien. He was also curious about the history involving the Greek and Norse gods.

He didn't speak to Maria when she was there, in fact since he had corrected her Percy hadn't spoken at all. Today was the day she would visit. Rhea always stayed away on these days and Percy sat on the rock he always met Maria at. But as the day progress she remained absent. There was a flash of light behind him and Percy whirled to face Rhea. "She's not coming today. Things came up and she is currently taking care of all operations on the Hellicarier."

Percy stared at Rhea. He knew she wasn't lying to him. He still slightly hurt that Maria wasn't coming though. He had grown so used to her visits that he just wasn't sure what else to do today. Rhea place her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, she'll be back," Rhea comforted. "I think you'll enjoy her new story too. Now you should work on getting a stock of food built up."

Percy nodded and began to walk toward the lake. Rhea watched him go. Her heart ached for her grandson but she also felt sorry for what she was training him for. She look up to the heavens, _Please let him remain safe_, she prayed to the fates.

Percy arrived at the lake to see that a boat floated above his home. For a second he was hopeful that it was Maria but then remembered what Rhea had told him. He began to walk into the lake. The fisherman in the boat paid him no mind and soon he was skinning to the bottom of the lake. When he reached it very deepest point he found the tunnel he had made that led to his cave. Soon he felt his head break the surface as he entered his home.

The cave was about twenty feet in diameter. Along the farthest edge sat his make shift bed. It was actually just a slab of rock that was covered with animal skins. In the center of the room, was a large fire pit. Next to his bed was a large pile of wood. He didn't use fire much, the was nowhere for the smoke to go after all, but it didn't take much to heat the room since there was nowhere for the heat to escape. He had added a large pit that he kept lined and covered with ice. It work like a freeze and allowed him to keep a store of food.

Percy walked over to his ice box and opened it. It was already completely full, he had stayed up late last night hunting so there was really nothing to do. He slid the lid back on and walked over to his bed. Maybe a day's rest would do him some good.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 5 1/2 months of isolation_

Percy was waiting on his usual rock for Maria. He had only been there for a few minute when she arrived. As soon as she saw him she smiled. "Percy," she beamed. Then she launched into the story of her past week. Stark was getting close to finishing his tower in New York. Romanoff was being sent to Russia to deal with some illegal arms deal. And most importantly Steve Rogers had been discovered frozen in the Arctic.

After she finished they sat is a peaceful silence. Finally Maria spoke up, "You know, after all the times that I have been here I still don't know where you are living. And I have look too."

Percy smiled and held out his hand. Maria looked hesitant but took his hand and he led her to the lake. When they reached the lake Percy took her other hand and began to back into the water leading Maria with him. As they lowered into the water he created an air bubble around them. Maria was amazed by the bubble and how they were propelled to the bottom of the lake. When they reached the floor of the lake Percy sent them through the tunnel and into his cave. Once they were there Percy walked over and lit a fire

Once there was light enough to see Maria began to take in her surroundings. When she saw the ice she walked over to it and opened the chest. She examined its walls. "Did you make all of this?" Percy nodded. Those types of questions were the basis of their…friendship. She asked, he nodded or shook his head. They were small conversations but ever since Maria had started visiting Percy could feel himself slowly beginning to return to normal. "No table," Maria commented. Percy looked around realizing that for the first time.

Percy held out his hands and the ground began to rumble and crack just slightly. Maria looked worried until she saw something begin to rise from the ground next to the fire pit. It was an object about three feet by four feet. When it had risen about an inch legs began to form and soon there was table sitting next to the fire. When Percy had finished he stumbled forward and sat on his bed and sat down. Maria was shocked vy his capabilities. He on the other hand was exhausted. He hadn't worked on making specific shape out of the earth yet and it had taken more power than anything else. He had found his limit.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked. He nodded in response. She stared at him, "Where do you get all this poor?" Percy didn't respond. "Where you born with it?" Percy still didn't respond. "You know it would be nice if you talk back to me sometimes," Maria said irritably .

Percy sighed but said nothing. Maria walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "You sometimes it can help to talk," Maria said gently no longer talking about his powers.

Percy stood unsteadily and took Maria's hand and began to lead her to the exit. Maria followed him ready to help him if he needed it. He didn't and soon he stepped into the water. As soon as soon as it touched him his energy returned and he was taking Maria back to the surface. Once they reached shore he deposited her on the bank and sank back to his cave. "Don't be hurt dear," said a voice behind Maria. She turned to see Rhea.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"His grandmother," replied the woman.

"His grandparents died in…"

"In a plane crash, yes, but I am from the other side."

"You're his father's mother?"

"Yes."

"Who is his father?"

"He'll tell you when he is ready. But next time you should tell him more about yourself, about how your father treated you." The woman's word shocked Maria.

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"Oh, I have had many names over the millennia. But to most I am the mother of Olympus. See you in two weeks." Maria's vision went black.

* * *

_Hellicarier_

When her vision returned Maria was sitting at the meeting table in the Hellicarier. Fury was glaring down at her. "Care to explain how you arrived in the middle of my ship without anyone seeing you walk in. Or without your quinjet ever having left Alaska."

"I need a computer," she said.

"Why would you need a computer to tell me how you got here?"

"Just as I was leaving from talking to Percy I met this woman who said 'I am the mother of Olympus'." She began to explain to everything that had happened during her visit. The SHIELD director seemed quite interested in Percy's newly revealed power over the earth.

"It was difficult for him to raise the table but once he came back in contact with the water his energy returned to normal."

"Do what research you can and get back to me. I want to know where he gets this power," Fury instructed.

* * *

_Mount Borah 6 months after the Battle of Olympus_

Leo had just finished his first prototype for their expanding armors. He placed it on a dummy they used for training. Jason, Nico, and Ourea, who he had been spending a lot of time with, stood behind him. Leo walked up and pressed the center of the belt in.

Immediately the armor began to expand and click together. When it reached the neck it molded around it perfectly. The others cheered but Leo was still cautious. He pulled the center of the belt out and the armor began to retract. That was when things went wrong. First the armor decapitated the dummy then took off its arms.

"Missed it by that much," Leo whispered.

"You'll get it," Nico said confidently.

"Of course he will," Ourea cued.

* * *

_Rubble of the Pegasus Facility_

"_As of right now we are at war,_" Furry voice said through the radio.

"_What do we do?" _Colson asked.

There was a long silence. "Bring in the team. The Initiative is our only hope now," Fury ordered, "Hill I need you to talk to our friend in Alaska."

"Yes, sir," She replied.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 6 months of isolation_

Maria met Percy at his usual rock. It was lucky that She was scheduled to visit today anyway. As soon as she saw Percy she sighed. "I hate to ask you this Percy, but SHIELD needs your help."

Percy stared at her cautiously. He was familiar with the "We need you help" talk. But he could tell that thing were bad just by looking at Maria's face.

"Loki of Asgard has come for war. Fury," she seemed determined to keep her hands clean, "wants you to become part of the Avengers to help us in this war. Will you help us?"

Percy though. He wanted to help Maria but he didn't want to fight another war. Rhea's voice sounded in his head, _You are not met for this fight._ Percy looked at Maria and shook his head hoping his apology would be visible on his face.

Maria sighed, "Okay. I won't be coming to visit for a couple mouths probably but I'll tell you all about it when I do. See you later, Percy."


	9. Cracked

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

* * *

**AN: Well there wasn't even really a contest for Nico's name:**

**Reaper 7**

**Obsidian 5**

**Ghost King 1**

**Death Boy: 0**

**The poll for Leo's name is up. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Cracked

_Hellicarier as Bruce and Steve arrive_

"What did our mute friend say?" Director Fury asked Agent Hill.

"He shook his head I assume that means no, but I have a feeling the woman I spoke to last time had something to do with that."

"How can you be sure?"

"For a second he looked like he had heard something but nobody was talking."

"So she is telepathic, could she be an asset?"

"No likely. But Director I still don't think the Avengers Initiative is the right course of action. Phase 2 was designed for this…"

"You sound like the council. Phase two is unpredictable; this incident at the Pegasus Facility proves that."

"Yes sir."

_Puente Antiguo, New Mexico_

Nico had messed up. When he had met to shadow travel from the Underworld to Mount Borah he had instead ended up in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. His visit with Annabeth hadn't gone well. She was a pissed that even though they had an idea of where Percy was they still hadn't gone to get him. She just didn't get that now wasn't the right time. Nico wondered if some of Percy had worn off on her.

He had grown since the end of the Giant war. He stood an easy six-foot two now and was much broader. He was strong and muscular. His jaw had squared and his beard, which he kept shaved, had filled in, and his skin had darkened slightly. It was almost as if his time in the Lotus Hotel was beginning to catch up with him. Now even though he was still considered to be about fifteen he looked like a twenty year old.

After thinking for a while he finally decided to walk down the main street, maybe get something to eat. As he walked through the streets he notice signs that the town was being rebuilt. He had just started to think about the possible causes when he heard a set of voices arguing.

"I just don't see why I can't come along, Jane," said a girl with black hair and glasses.

"The invitation was only for one Darcy. Beside I didn't think you particularly liked physics," the other woman responded.

"Oh but you thought I would pass up the opportunity for a vacation?" Darcy complained.

"I don't know what to say Darcy. I was only sent one ticket and it had my name on it. You'll just have to stay here and keep an eye on things." With that the woman named Jane got in her vehicle and left. Darcy just stood they looking disgruntled. Finally she walked into the building behind her.

The people around him didn't seem to have heard the argument and kept about their business.

Then Nico realized that it was his enhanced hearing that had allowed him to hear the argument. He looked around then decided to go knock on the door.

When he got there the door opened and slammed into his face. "Oh my god I'm so sorry," He heard the girl named Darcy squeal.

"Ah, I think you hit me hard enough," Nico commented as he held his nose.

"What were you doing over here anyway?" Darcy asked.

"I, uh…" Nico tried to think of a reason. Finally he said, "I saw you arguing with that other lady and thought I would see if I could help with anything."

"So you see a stranger having an argument and decide to just walk over to their house uninvited?"

"Um, you know it sounds really bad when you word it like that."

"You're lucky I didn't tase you. It wouldn't be the first time that I tased someone."

"Well I'll keep that in mind," Nico whispered.

"You're really thin you know. Come on let's get something to eat." With that Darcy began to lead him to the dinner. They were part way there when Nico heard the growl. But he wasn't the only one. He and Darcy turned their heads to the right and standing there was a massive growl. Standing in the middle of the road was a massive Laistrygonian giant. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Darcy nearly screamed.

"You can see it?" Nico asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Before Nico could respond the monster began to run toward them. The people in the streets scattered. It seemed like everyone was seeing through the mist today.

Nico twisted the ring on his finger and a Stygian iron sword appeared in his hand. The hand of the sword almost looked like a key. Nico pointed the sword at the ground and five skeleton warriors crawled out of a crack. Darcy stood froze behind the son of Hades. "Attack the giant," Nico instructed. The soldiers did as they were told and Nico jumped into the nearest shadow.

The skeletons charged the monster but were knocked aside by a cannonball. The cannibal looked around for its prey as Nico jumped out of the giants own shadow and stabbed him with his sword. The monster disintegrated. Nico looked around at the staring crowd then turn to Darcy and said, "I'm gonna need a rain check." When he shadow traveled though he didn't go far. He sat on top the roof of her building and watched the crowd below.

_Mount Borah during the fight against Loki_

Leo had managed to build a steam engine he now used to give them electricity so they could keep up with the news. They were watching now as the aliens attacked. Iron Man was there but there were also others. "We have to go," Jason said urgently, "We have to help them."

Ourea looked at Jason and Leo. She was sitting next to Leo, holding his hand. Leo let out a sigh then said, "Jason our armor still isn't finished. You are the only one here with a weapon, and Nico is off who knows where. Plus Zeus has ordered demigods to stay out of this fight."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Jason complained as he got up.

Just then there was a noise from the cave entrance. "Nico is here now though," called Nico's voice. When he came into view there was a woman standing beside him. "Everyone this is Darcy. I figured she would be safer here. She knows about us."

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion on TV, "Hey Nico can you go get Piper for me please?" Jason asked as he looked back at the news report.

"Of course," Nico said before he disappeared.

"Well, he was cheerful," Ourea said.

"Especially for Nico," Leo responded.

"You guys say that is cheerful. I thought he is like that all the time," Darcy whispered blushing.

"You haven't known him long have you," Jason said without looking at her.

Seconds later Nico reappeared with Piper who immediately went to join Jason. "I think the mist is failing," Nico said as they watched the report.

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"Because when I met Darcy I was attack by a giant, and she could see though it and so could the other people around her but none of them have since."

"Well lets just add that to the list of things to keep an eye on," Jason said, "I'm going." Jason began to stand.

"No, Jason, this isn't our fight," Piper said and her charmspeak made it final, none of them would go.

_Chelatna Lake 2 months after the Avengers_

The first month without Maria's last visit had been tolerable. It was the one after that which had been hard on Percy. His beard was still untrimmed and was now chest length along with his hair. The grey had grown out of his hair just as it had from when he held the sky but this time he was glad. Rhea had continued here training session but Percy just wasn't interested.

His nightmares were getting worse now. He wasn't just reliving Tartarus but now he was beginning to get these strange dreams of being buried below thousands of feet of earth. But what bothered him the most was how much he wanted revenge in the dreams. He wasn't even sure who he wanted his revenge on. The pressure of the earth seemed to mess with his claustrophobia too, and he was spending less and less time in the lake. Finally he quit sleeping all together.

It had now been a week since he slept last and he had no plan on sleeping ever again. Whatever frame of mind he had regain with Maria was now gone. Rhea still didn't let up on his training though. One day a couple of hikes stumble upon him. Then the hallucinations had begun.

The first time was when a couple of hikers had stumbled in on one of his hunts. He had chased the couple away at sword point. The second time was when he had mistaken a moose for hellhound. Now even the trees where monsters to him. Right now he was sitting curl in a ball on the rock he met Maria on.

He didn't know how long he had been there but suddenly he saw movement. Then Annabeth came walking toward him out of the bushes.

Percy forgot how to breathe. Annabeth stared at him before saying, "You're such a Seaweed Brain." _This can't be real,_ he thought. He had watched her die in his arms. Felt her blood on his hands. She was in the Underworld, he was sure of it. Yet here she was just the way he remembered her. Stormy grey eyes, golden princess curl, those two owl-shaped earing, everything was there.

Annabeth's face hardened into a scowl as Frank and Hazel came up behind her. "What's the matter? Scared of the friend _you _got killed?"

"I thought you could keep us safe," Hazel added.

"We would have been better off if you'd never even been born," Frank growled.

Chiron stepped out behind them. "You deserve this isolation, Percy. It's for the best. We don't need any more demigods dying because of you."

Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Clarisse, Reyna, and everyone else joined them. "You shouldn't have been born," they all said together, "All you can do is get everyone killed."

Percy's head was beginning to hurt now. His mother stepped out of the crowd followed by Poseidon and Paul. "You were nothing more than a mistake," Poseidon said, "You were never a worthy son."

Percy was backing away from them until he fell of the rock but they all kept following him.

"I can't believe I put up with Gabe for you," Sally said in disappointment.

"You should never have come back from you dear little camp, Percy," Paul said, "It would have been better for us."

Percy head was excruciating now. He couldn't even think. He felt like the world was closing in on him and he began to panic. All he wanted was for them to stop. He just wanted them to quit hurling the words he already knew were true at him. Then all he knew was blackness.

The quinjet that was bringing Maria to Percy's hideout had just touched the ground in its usual spot about half a mile from the rock she met Percy at. Hopefully he would be there. She had missed his company, even though they never really had conversation. She always felt comfortable around Percy. She was also hoping they he would finally speak when she told him about Coulson. But just as she was stepping out of the jet she felt the shockwave.

It wasn't large, it just managed to ruffle her hair, but it was stronger than the wind. Maria starred in the direction it had come from. Finally she realized that it was the same direction of the rock. She turned back to the jet and grabbed a radio and a gun, "Stay here," she ordered the pilot and she ran toward the rock. She stopped short when she got near though. Where the rock should have been the was nothing but a burned and empty clearing.

The trees had been turned to ash in a fifty foot circle. The ground was blackened and steaming. Maria could feel the heat rising from the ground. It reminded her of old nuclear test sites but it was more condensed. There was no crater but it seemed like everything that was about ground level was destroyed. The worst part though was the person lying in the middle of the clearing. "Percy," Maria screamed as she ran toward his motionless form. She could feel the heat increasing as she got close.

When she was about five feet away she froze, fully taking in the sight of the man in front of her. The ground surrounding Percy was covered in something scarlet. _Blood_, Maria realized. Percy himself was also covered in blood from head to toe. Maria quickly stepped forward and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was almost nonexistent.

There was no way she would be able to get him to the quinjet and back to the Hellicarier in time to save him. So that was it. He would die right here after all the time she had spent with him and that one word he had said, he would die right here waiting for her.

Tears were coming to Maria's eyes. She wasn't even sure what her own feelings where at that moment. _Water. _She remembered how his energy had returned when he had come in contact with it, maybe, just maybe, it could save him.

He was too heavy for her to carry but she grabbed his arms began to drag him. The lake was only a couple hundred feet away. He had to be able to live that lone. It seemed to take hours but finally she felt the water tough the back of her legs.

She continued to pull him back toward the water until finally he was floating on the surface. Maria turned him slightly and check again for a pulse. It was the again and stronger this time. She watched as tiny little tendrils of water began to wrap around him. They pull him down away from her and to the bottom next to her feet where he continued to breathe normally.

_Palace of Chaos_

"I thought you were teaching the boy how to control this power," Nyx growled at Rhea.

"I am…" the Titan began.

"No you have simply been helping him improve his skills with the powers he inherited from his father," Erebus yelled.

"Enough, Erebus," Ouranos roared. The primordial god of darkness fell silent. "Rhea, dear, why is it that he is still having trouble controlling his power?"

"I have work with his powers as a demigod because they were amplified by the sacrifice of the ophiotaurus. His mind is still too unstable to have control of the powers of Chaos. He isn't ready for that power yet. He needs more…"

"Time," Chronos supplied. "Time isn't something that we have a lot of. Within the next two years it is likely that Tartarus, Aether, and Pontus will have risen. He must be ready. We have grown weak of the eons. We will not be able to help him." Chronos was silent for a long time.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Ouranus asked. Chronos, however remained silent as he watched the scene between Maria and Percy. "Share your wisdom brother."

Chronos tapped the butt of his staff on the floor and the image of Maria Hill appeared before the Primordial Council. "I may have found our salvation," Chronos whispered.

_Puente Antiguo, New Mexico_

Nico was sitting on the couch as Eric Selvige, Jane Foster, and Darcy argued over the causes behind his shadow travel. It wasn't something unusual. Jane and Darcy in particular argued a lot. Jane wasn't very fond of Nico and Eric wasn't much better.

"It could be similar to the way the Tesseract works," Eric said.

"What by creating a wormhole?" Jane said doubtfully.

"Why not?" Darcy said. She had changed her major since the incident with Thor, and she was now studying Particle Physics. Nico had lost interest in the conversation since it had first started so when he suddenly jumped to his feet it caught everyone's attention. He turned and looked toward the north.

"Percy," he said barely above a whisper. They all stared at him. The shadows in the room seem to quiver.

Darcy walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" She asked.

"Stay here, in the house. All of you. Wait 'til I get back," Nico responded. Then he was gone.

"And you wonder why I don't like him," Jane said.

_Elysium_

Nico was shocked by what he had seen in Alaska. But he had promised Annabeth news. He wondered around through the deceased heroes until he found Annabeth. Luke was sitting next to her. For a second Nico was mad until he remembered that Luke had sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos. It didn't make him feel much better though.

When Annabeth saw him her face hardened. But when she took in his expression she looked scared. "He's alive," Nico said, "But he isn't quite all there. He is having trouble controlling his power." And Nico told her what he had seen. The only thing he left out was the woman he had seen dragging Percy to the water.

"What is going to happen to him," she asked. When Nico didn't respond she began to cry. "I…I need some time," she managed to say before she walked off.

"She'll be okay," Luke said, "I think she just feels a little guilt because she would be happy if he died and came here with her."

"That wasn't all that I saw Luke," Nico said before he told him about the woman.

"Percy wouldn't move on this quick," Luke said confidently, "He is way too loyal to her for that."

"I hope your right."

_Hellicarier_

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Agent Hill."

"Patch her through," he said calmly. "Hill."

"Sir, something is off."

"What is it?" Furry said suddenly alert. She explained what she had seen when she had arrived.

"What do you think this means?" He asked.

"I…" she seemed to search for the right words, "I don't think we are going to be able to make him an ally."

"Why?"

"I think he has so much power that it is slowly ripping him apart. If today is any sign then I think he will be lucky to make it the end of the year."

Fury was silent for a long time. "Do what you can Hill; I want him as an ally. I will send any provisions you need. I want you on site in case something happens."


	10. Rescued and Escaped

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**AN: Well it was another case of no contest:**

**Inferno 9**

**Wildfire 5**

**Blaze 4**

**Ember 1**

**The new poll for Jason's allias is up. Sunday I will close that poll and open the one for the team name since I will need it for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. It is a little longer that the others.**

**By the way in this story Maria is only about 24 which in my mind isn't to old for Percy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Rescued and Escaped

_Chelatna Lake 2 months after the Avengers 8 months of isolation_

When Percy woke up he was in the water. His body felt like he had been burned from the inside out and then put through a blender. He was scared to think how he would feel out of the water. He examined his surroundings.

He wasn't deep in the lake but he didn't feel like he had the energy to go to his bed. So he just laid there. Slowly he could feel the aches and bruises residing but he could tell it would still be a couple of hours before he was able to move unless he got a hold of some ambrosia or nectar. He felt movement in the water and turned to see Maria wading toward him. He realized that it must have been her who brought him to the water.

She looked down through the water and smiled when she saw he was awake, "Do you think you can move?" she asked gently. Percy shook his head and grimaced. "Do you want me to bring you back to land?" Again Percy shook his head and grimaced. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Percy shook his head.

He laid there for a long time. Long enough the sun had begun to set. Not that it really meant much. Winter was close so the days in Alaska where short. He could sense a storm in the distance and he couldn't help but wonder if Maria would continue to visit when the snow returned. He hoped she would. But this storm was still a ways off. The cloud that it would bring hadn't even formed but his storm-bringer powers allowed him to sense that it would be in a couple of months.

After a while Maria was back in the water and said, "Your grandmother is here she wants me to bring you to shore. She says she has something that will help you. Do you want me to take you?" Percy nodded. If Rhea wanted him then he had a feeling he knew what she had brought. When Maria had helped him stand and make his way to shore he realized he was right.

He drank the nectar first, since that was the easiest, and then moved on to the ambrosia. When he had finished the pains were manageable but still there. "Don't forget about your training tomorrow," the ancient mother reminded him. Rhea gave Maria a meaningful look then walked away.

Maria turned to Percy and asked, "Want to hear what you missed while I was gone?" Percy nodded half-heartedly and Maria began the story and notice how uneasy he got when she mentioned New York.

When she had finished telling the story she could almost see the question forming in Percy's mind but knew he wouldn't say anything. "Your mother and stepfather are fine. Their apartment was outside the battle zone and so were they." Percy smiled for the first time since Maria had met him and it was amazing how much that changed his appearance. However the only reason she could tell that he had smiled was by the way his eyes had crinkled.

"Why don't your shave? I mean I know you have a knife that you must hunt with. You could use it."

Percy was silent for a long time and reached up to stroke his now foot long beard. Then suddenly he spoke using the most words she had heard since they met. "I hadn't noticed." His voice was hoarse and ragged but Maria couldn't have cared less. He had broken his silence.

"So you can speak," she teased.

Percy cleared his throat but his voice remained rough as he said, "Please don't give your boss information about what I say."

Maria was stunned. Not only had he spoken once but he was actually having a conversation with her. "You are awfully chatty today."

"Promise me and I might answer a few of your questions, for once," Percy bribed.

Maria couldn't deny she was curious, but that didn't change the fact that she had been ordered to report everything. Maria thought. Finally she decided, _What Fury doesn't know won't hurt him. _"Okay, but only so long as you don't become a threat. If I think you are a danger then I will tell Fury."

"You don't like him much do you," he voice less rough now.

"Not even a little," she said.

"You know I know just as much about you as you do about me. How about you go first." It wasn't a question. It was an invitation.

* * *

_Mount Borah 2 months after the Avengers_

"You sure this is going to work Leo," Jason said uncertainly as the son of Hephaestus strapped on his belt.

"Positive."

"You said that last time and it destroyed a practice dummy," Nico said.

"Why don't you just go to New Mexico with your girlfriend," Leo snapped.

"HEY! She is not my girlfriend," Nico shouted as the shadows shifted.

"Whatever," Leo said and he pushed the face of his belt buckle in. Instantly the armor began to unfold and click into place. The armor was Celestial Bronze and was engraved with flames. It covered his torso and legs protecting his braces. Along the back there were three blow torch nozzles traveling down both his right and left shoulder blades. There were also eight more, four on each calf.

"Fits perfect," Leo said, "Time to try the flight idea." Leo concentrated and flames shot out of the back of the torch tips. Nothing happened. He could feel the force but it wasn't enough to go airborne. Leo concentrated harder and force more flame out of the tips. This time he felt pressure lift of his feet but they remained on the ground. With everything he had he pushed more flames out. They flames turned white and he shot into the sky.

Jason watched as Leo continued to rise. Then the flames vanished and Leo began to fall back to the earth. Jason waited for him to kick the fire on again but this time it didn't happen. "AH CRAP," Leo screamed. Jason sent himself into the air and caught Leo's hand.

"Could have been worse," Jason said.

"Shut up."

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 3 months after the Avenges, 9 months of isolation_

Watching Percy's train continued to amaze Maria. She would watch day after day as Percy would raise massive rocks out of the ground, generate massive storms only two send them away before it began to rain, or more likely snow.

She especially enjoyed his water abilities. So far she had seen him create whirlpools, waves, animals of water, concentrated jets of water so strong they cut through granite, and once he had even pulled a Moses. He also seemed to be able to change the water from liquid to solid to gas.

Today however was swordplay. Percy seemed to struggle in a sword fight with his grandmother. The woman Maria had yet to name was incredibly fast. The only thing that seemed to save Percy from dozens of cuts and stabs was his jacket. It for some reason was capable of deflecting any of woman's strikes.

Percy ducked and took a swipe at is grandmother's leg but was disarmed just as quick as he had moved. "Come on," the older woman teased, "No wonder Chrysaor was able to beat you. I would have expected more from his brother."

Percy scowled and for a moment Maria was scared. Suddenly a spear of ice appeared in Percy's left hand and a sword of ice in his right. He shot himself at his grandmother and they were battling once more. Maria watch as Percy fought in a miniature hurricane against the woman. She had just said Percy had a brother but there was no record of him having one.

Maria slipped off her stump and walked over to the nearby quinjet. She'd had the pilot move it into the newly created clearing before he had left on the second jet that had brought her supplies. When she arrived she pulled out the satellite internet receiver and fired up one of the computers. Once it was booted she searched the SHIELD database for the name Chrysaor. Nothing came up. So she broadened the search and found something. She began to read:

_Chrysaor: The twin brother to Pegasus was the son of Medusa and Poseidon. He was said to have been a flying bore while his brother was the famous flying horse._

Maria stared that could be right. Those were just myths. _So was Thor,_ she thought. She tried to remember what she could about Greek mythology. She didn't know much but she could remember that Poseidon was a very powerful and very important god. She thought he had something to do with the sea but she wasn't so sure.

When she did a search she clicked on the first result and read:

_Poseidon: The second son of Kronos and Rhea brother to Zeus, Hestia, Hera, and Demeter. One of the major Olympian gods and the father of horses. Poseidon was the Greek version of the Roman god Neptune. He was God of the sea, the Earth-Shaker and Storm-Bringer, horses, rival of Athena (Goddess of Wisdom), and wielder of the trident. His children include Triton, Theseus, Orion, Pegasus, Chrysaor, Polyphemus, and Antaeus. He was protector of the Hellenic cities, but lost the contest of Athens to Athena._

Maria stopped reading. This didn't make sense. Thor hadn't mentioned the presence of more gods. She couldn't even believe she was considering the idea. They were myths nothing more. Something ancient people used to describe the weather and seasons. She looked out the quinjet and saw that Percy and his grandmother where still fighting. The only difference was that now Percy was sending boulders, ice daggers, and jets of water at the woman.

Maria looked back at the screen. _God of the Sea, Earth-Shaker, Storm-Bringer. _She looked back at Percy. He had control over the water, earth, and storms. It fit to perfectly like the woman had wanted her to come to this conclusion. She looked up Rhea.

_Rhea was the mother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. The Wife of Kronos, Titaness of Motherhood, Fertility, Generation, Comfort, Blessing, and Ease; she disguised a rock as Zeus who later over through his father by cutting him into a thousand pieces and scattering his remains across the prison Tartarus._

It just couldn't be. There was no way there could be a second group of gods. Then she remember how Rhea was the Titaness of Motherhood and how the woman here was always so motherly. Was it so impossible to believe? After all, Thor was real. Why not Poseidon? Once again she looked outside and caught a glimpse of sea-green eyes. _Sea_. In that moment Maria was convinced, Percy was the son of Poseidon.

* * *

_Mount Borah 3 months after the Avengers_

"Third time's the charm, right," Leo said hopefully as he extended his armor. He had enlarged the ports for his fire. It had simply been two tiring to force enough fire though the other tips. The time-consuming part was that he had to make the new ones from scratch.

He had kept with eight ports on the back but now there was only one on each calf.

"I still find it funny that you can turn into a flaming giant but can't create enough fire to fly," Nico teased.

"Shut it Death Boy," Leo snapped embarrassing Nico since he had brought Darcy with him. "Ready…three…two…one!" Leo said. He shot a huge blast of fire out of the ports and Leo was slammed face first into the ground. Nico and Darcy burst out laughing.

"You know just cause Jason and Piper went on a date doesn't mean you can laugh at me." They only laughed harder. Ourea on the other had walked over and helped Leo stand.

"You might try putting two on the front to help distribute the force," she whispered to him.

"That is the first thing I am going to do."

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 3 1/2 months after the Avenges, 9 1/2 months of isolation_

Maria had been a little distant lately. Rhea said that she was just starting to figure things out. Percy wasn't sure he knew what that meant but he didn't like it. He didn't what her to know what he was. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. It was more that he just didn't want to be reminded of his life with Annabeth. Even now, so many months later, he had not cried because he felt that if he did it would make things to real.

The storm he had sensed months ago was now almost here. It was close enough this now that even Maria could tell that it was coming. That was the reason he wasn't training today. He was busy gathering wood and food to keep his stores stocked for the winter that was almost here. Maria was following him around just listening, waiting for him to speak. He had gone been silent for a few days now, not that he talked that much to begin with.

He still hadn't told her what he was or about his past. He wasn't sure that he was going to either. His mind was far away now and he was only brought back when he heard a name that stopped him in his tracks. "…Poseidon?" Maria said.

Percy didn't respond at first. Finally he said, "Uh…What?"

"Are you the son of Poseidon?"

"_The _implies only one. I think he had several in the myths."

"But were they you?"

"No," he said truthfully.

Maria was thoughtful. "Are you _a _son of Poseidon?"

Percy's hands clenched. He wondered how she had figured it out. Percy didn't say anything. Maria sighed. "Can you image what that would be like, having a god for you father?" Maria changed the subject. "Probably better than my dad." She commented. Percy cocked his head and stared at her.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father…well he blamed me and has hated me ever since."

Percy was quiet for a long time. Suddenly he inhaled like he was braising for something. "Yes. My father is Poseidon."

"So they're real?" Maria exclaimed, "All of them, Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, all of them?"

"Yes," he sighed. "All of the myths were real. But I am the only demigod child of Poseidon since World War II."

"Why WWII?"

"There were a few reasons. One of them was because the war was actually just a fight between the children of the Big Three. F.D.R. was a Son of Zeus, Winston Churchill was a brother of mine, Hitler was a Son of Hades, Stalin was also a Son of Hades. Because of that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made an oath on the River Styx that they would no longer have any demigod children."

"But you're here," Maria pointed out.

"I was one of three mistakes. Thalia was the first, she is the Daughter of Zeus. I was next. Then Zeus had another child with Thalia's mom. This time though he visited her in his Roman form, Jupiter, they had Jason." Percy then began to tell the story of Thalia and Jason. He avoided the stories that he was involved in though.

"What about Hades? Does he have any children?"

"He has one that is still alive. But Nico was born before the oath and Hades is the only one who has kept the oath."

"So you're an accident?" Maria didn't say it harshly; it was just a question.

"More than a mistake. I am a liability. Zeus doesn't like me much. In fact the only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because it would start a war with Poseidon. Which is funny considering the first time I met my dad he told me that he was sorry that I was born."

"He what?" Maria couldn't see why someone would be sorry to have a son like Percy.

Percy chuckled. "He didn't mean that he was sorry he had another son. He meant that he was sorry for the life that I would have because I was his son."

Maria stared at him. The more she got to know him the more amazed she was that he was only eighteen years old. "So the woman that has been training you, she is Rhea." Percy nodded.

"So what is your story?" Maria asked. Percy stood and began walking toward the lake. He was about half way there when there was suddenly a flash of red scales and Maria felt herself being crushed.

* * *

_Mount Borah 3 1/2 months after the Avengers_

"Fourth time the charm," Jason teased.

Leo ignored him. He pressed the buck in and the armor formed around him. Leo took a deep breath and shot white-hot flames out of the port on his armor. His feet rose off the ground about three feet and he hovered there. He began to push more fire through the port and soon he was over one hundred feet in the air.

"This is so not fair," Nico complained, "It was bad enough when Percy got wings and could fly but no Leo can too." Nico sighed then stiffened. "Guys," he yell so Leo could hear, "Something is wrong in town."

Leo killed the fire and dropped toward the ground but kicked it back on in time to land lightly on the ground.

"Something like what?" the Son of Hephaestus asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that three people just died."

"Well lets go check it out," Jason said.

* * *

When they arrived, they found the problem immediately. Running and attacking passers-by was six or so hell-hound. They had all war their armor just in case. Instantly they drew their weapons.

They each had their helmets on and their faces where covered. "Nico you get the two by the gas station. Leo, take the two in the middle of the road. I'll take the two big ones by the bank," Jason ordered.

Leo pulled out a lighter. "Finished it, huh?" Nico asked.

"Not sure," Leo responded as he clicked it and it expanded into a hammer. "Yes." The hammer had about three-foot handle made of Imperial Gold. The was large, blocky, made of Celestial Bronze, and seemed to have lava flowing through it.

The fight was over in seconds. Jason sent two quick but powerful blasts of lightning at his hell-hound and they disintegrated. Nico jumped into a shadow and reappeared underneath one of his hounds. With one quick slash he killed that one and a skeletal soldier killed the other while it was distracted. Leo concentrated and flames glowed over his hammer. Leo slammed the head into the asphalt. A wall of fire about ten feet high and thirty feet wide shot toward the last two hell-hound incinerating them.

It was only then that they realized that the mortals seemed to have seen everything. The mist had failed again just as Nico had told them had happened in New Mexico. Everything was silent as the three demigods looked stared at the mortals through their helmets. Finally the sound was broken by the sound of clapping. Before long all the mortals were applauding them.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 3 1/2 months after the Avenges, 9 1/2 months of isolation_

Percy heard the sound of the monster as it had approached. When he turned around he saw that Maria was wrapped in the coils of a tremendous red serpent. The great snake looked like a hundred foot long King Cobra. Python.

Percy drew Riptide and began to drag up rocks that he sent huddling at the monsters head. The rocks knocked Python back and he released Maria. She fell to the ground gasping. Percy launched himself at the legendary monster and began to slash with his sword. Python was quick though and Percy would have made no progress if it hadn't been for the boulders and ice spears he was sending at the monster. The miniature hurricane snapped into life around Percy.

After about ten minutes Percy had managed to kill the giant snake. As it turned to dust it left behind a silver bow with golden arrows. The bow Apollo had once killed the beast with. "Great," Percy snorted, "Just what the world's worst archer needs, a bow."

With that he turned around and went to check on Maria. "Are you okay?" he asked as he bent over her.

She was gasping and struggling to breathe but finally managed to whisper, "Rips"

Percy gently picked her up and carried her to the water. Once he was there he gently set her down and told her to hold her shirt up so he could see the ribs. Percy wasn't sure where the idea had come from but he figured if he could heal himself with the water why no others. Percy place one hand in the water and gently laid the other over Maria's ribs. When he touched her skin he blushed as he felt something akin to a small electrical current travel through him. The water began to flow up Percy's arm and slid over Maria's chest.

Percy felt his energy suddenly plummet and he almost passed out, but he did succeed. He had healed her ribs. "What was that?" Maria asked as she lowered her shirt. Then she added, "Thanks."

"Python," Percy responded.

"Are _you_ okay?" Maria asked.

"Tired. Never done that before."

"Go to sleep," Maria instructed, "I will keep an eye out."

Percy nodded and fell asleep.

When he woke later he found that his head was resting on Maria's lap. He sat up quickly. Maria remained asleep. Percy sighed them picked her up and carried her back to her bed at the jet. Percy covered her in blankets. Looking down at her now it was hard to believe that she had been so callous when they had first met.

* * *

_4 months after the Avenger 10 months of isolation_

The storm Percy had been expecting had finally arrived. Within the first half hour of its arrival it had put down six inches of snow. In his cave Percy had created a small tunnel about six inches in diameter that lead to the surface for the smoke from his fire to escape. He had distanced himself from Maria since Python had attacked. But now he couldn't help but worry about how she was faring.

Finally he decided to go to the surface and check. He jumped into the water and swam to shore. Once his feet touched the snow he was glad that Rhea had decided to bring him a new pair of shoes. Percy jogged to quinjet, as Maria called it, and looked in to see a shivering Maria curled into a ball trying to keep warm.

She looked up at Percy and smiled. "Itssss a…a little c…c…cold," She said though chattering teeth.

Percy sighed and picked her up and began to carry her to the lake. She didn't question him; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Soon he had her sitting next to the fire in his cave.

He walked over to his bed and pulled off his animal hide blankets. After he returned to Maria by the fire he laid the blankets down and sat next to Maria. He pulled her in close to his body and felt his heart rate quicken. She was shake so bad Percy wondered if she had hypothermia. Percy needed to keep the heat in her so he extended his wings.

Maria heard the noise and turned her head and stared at the golden wings coming out of her friend. Then he wrapped them around her. She stared at the wing continuing to examine them. Percy reached around and pulled the blankets over them and held her close to his body heat.

What he didn't notice was the picture that fell at Maria's feet. Maria picked it up and stared for a long time. Finally she asked, "Who is this?"

She felt Percy shift his head and suddenly he was no longer a man. Now he was stone. Maria was scared for a second. She turned to look at Percy and felt a sharp pain in her chest. The look on his face was devastating. This wasn't just because of sadness but it was also because of the love that shone in his eye as he looked at the picture.

After a while he softened and then whispered barely audible, "That is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

* * *

_Yucatán Peninsula 4 months after the Avengers_

After millions of year Pontus was almost free. Soon he would have his revenge on those who imprisoned him. Ouranos, Chronos, Erebus, and Nyx. They would all pay for what they had done to him.

With one final blast from his spear he could see the stars. Pontus crawled through the opening. Pontus inhaled the fresh air. "Soon brothers, you will know destruction," he murmured as his untidy black hair glinted in the light and swayed in the gentle breeze. "Soon, the Era of Pontus will begin."


	11. Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Avengers**

* * *

**The new poll is up here are the results for Jason.**

**Cyclone 9**

**Windshear 5**

**Thunderhead 4**

**Gail 2**

**Here are the results from the team name:**

**Omega Team 13**

**Gladiators 10**

**Neptune's Avengers 6**

**Read all the way to the end of the chapter before you get upset Omega Team and Gladiators are both being used.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Brace Yourself

_Chelatna Lake 4 months after the Avengers 10 months of isolation_

"That is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena," Percy whispered.

"Who was she?" Maria asked. Percy didn't respond. Maria had had enough of him shutting her out. Every time she had come close to learning about him she had been dead panned. The only reason she had learned that he was a demigod was because of Rhea.

"Was she…" Maria began.

"Enough, Maria," Percy interrupted. His voice was almost dangerous.

"Damn it, Percy. I have been out here for two months trying to help you. I have been visiting for even longer. I have let you have your space because I could tell you were hurting. What else can I do? Fury will lose interest eventually and then I won't visit anymore. You should at least talk about it. Anything would help," by the end of her speech she had turned around and was yelling in his face.

"Oh and did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to talk about it because it would make it to real," he was yelling too and the ground trembled slightly and the air moistened in response to his anger. "You can't understand it because you have never felt what I feel. If I talk about what happened then I would be admitting it was real. Do you think I want that?"

"Oh like other people haven't dealt with worse," she screamed.

"SHE WAS MY WORLD! I WENT THROUGH HELL WITH HER! I HELD THE SKY, BLEW MY SELF UP, AND GAVE UP IMMORTALITY FOR HER!"

"SO WHAT DID YOU KILL HER? IS THAT YOU PROBLEM?" As soon as the word left her mouth Maria knew she was in trouble. It was the worst thing she could have accused him of. He was not the type of person to do that. Even now he didn't lash out at her.

Cracks suddenly shot through the floor and ceiling of the cave and the water rose to cover her ankles and extinguished the fire. Percy didn't say anything and instead walked over to the tunnel and entered the lake. Maria stood there shocked. Finally she felt around and found the blankets. Slowly she worked her way over to the rock Percy used as a bed.

* * *

_Mount Borah 4 ½ Months after the Avengers_

Nico, Leo, and Jason had kept hidden since the hellhounds had attacked Mackay. But the news was having a field day. Zeus had already sent Hermes to chew them out for their "stupidity." Hermes didn't seem to care though. In fact he had congratulated them. He seemed to like the idea of a group of demigods that protected mortals from the monster. But he had warned them to keep a low profile until he, Athena, and Poseidon managed to convince Zeus of this.

_"The locals are calling the team the Gladiators. Local News in the area is reporting that locals have also named the members. This golden armored hero," _the program flashed a picture of Jason in his armor, "_the_ _presumed leader, is known by Cyclone. This hammer wielding fighter is called Inferno. The last member is known as Reaper."_

"Well," Nico said, "They could have picked worse names."

"Really," Jason snapped, "That is what you're worried about? Not the fact that we have almost totally blown the cover that would reveal the gods?"

_"Some questions still remain. Who or what are these new heroes? Where did these monsters they were fighting come from? Where do their powers come from? And most importantly are there more of them that would pose a threat to us."_

"They think we are the enemies," Nico said in disbelief.

"Not us. Just people like us," Jason said, "Look at all the damage the Avengers caused. This was bound to happen. Imagine what the reaction would be if the gods are revealed."

"The mist is failing Jason," Leo sighed, "It will only be a matter of time before the gods and demigods are revealed. Hermes even said so."

"Maybe we should see if we can fix it."

"Hermes said that the only one who could do that is Percy. Granted he thinks Percy is dead. But still, by the time Percy could help it would be too, late" Nico said. "I've been keeping an eye on him. He seems to be getting better but he is still pretty crazy."

"Have you figured out who the woman was?" Leo asked.

"No."

* * *

_The Edge of the Styx_

"What are you doing here? You have remained hidden for neatly seventy million year," said a cool female voice.

"We have come here to retrieve the hope that will save us," Ouranos said calmly.

"You must allow us to cross," Erebus said next to him.

"You are not the gods in charge anymore. Why should I let you enter the realm of Hades? Or better yet ask Lord Hades for your favor," the voice ordered.

"Lady Styx now is not the time for your games. Already our brothers have begun to rise. The ophiotaurus has been sacrificed. They will come for war and we must be ready. We must retrieve a soul to save ourselves," Ouranos growled.

There was no response for a long time. Then the surface of the water began to turn and bubble as a woman with jet black hair and solid black eyes rose to stand on the surface of the water. Anger was evident on her face. "That is ancient law that must never be broken!" she hissed. "I cannot allow you to cross. To resurrect the dead and defy the fates is to destroy Thanatos himself and thus destroy every ounce of order there is. Look at the trouble it caused when your wife did so, and it wasn't even a true resurrection. As soon as the doors where sealed the spirits returned."

"There is no other way! Pontus has already freed himself. The only hope we have is to bring back the girl who will be able to put the pieces that are our savior back together." Ouranos yelled.

"EVEN THE FATES THEMSELVES WOULD NOT DARE TO DO SUCH A THING!"

"AS OURANOS, KING OF THE PRIMORIDALS I ORDER YOU TO LET US PASS!" Ouranos bellowed as he drew his sword. The Lady Styx stared at the primordial of the sky for a moment, "On your head be it." As she sank back into the waters they parted and allowed Ouranos and Erebus to pass.

"You play a dangerous game," whispered the voice of the Fates, "But her string remains intact. Tread carefully Ouranos, for other things have been placed into motion as well."

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 5 months after the Avengers 11 months of isolation_

It had taken two days for Percy to return. When he did it was simply to take Maria back to the surface. He had gone silent once more. She knew she had been wrong it what she had said to him but she was fed up. His mopping around up here wasn't doing any good.

Maria had finally filled him in on the events that lead to the Avengers actually working together. He hadn't even smiled. She had apologized again and again for her word but the words had fallen on deaf ears. Her only comfort was that Rhea seemed to agree with her. She hadn't said anything yet but she looked like she was frustrated with the child. After all that was how he was acting, like a child.

Rhea had begun to spend more time with Maria. She seemed to enjoy telling Maria about her mother. Maria enjoyed it to. It was a chance to learn what she had missed. The bad side was that it made Maria miss her mother. Rhea understood though and never told her more than she could handle at one time. But the main thing Rhea seemed to press was that Maria's mother was a very loving person.

One day when they were eating lunch Rhea fell silent then whispered, "Alright, that's it time for him to quit moping." Stood up and walked over to where Percy sat by the lake. She reached down and grabbed him by his ear and literal dragged him over to Maria.

He hadn't yelled or made any noise the entire way and now looked up at the Titaness with a glare that made Maria shiver. Rhea said, "Don't you look at me like that!" Percy looked down at the ground. "Apologize to her," Rhea instructed.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled.

"Perseus."

Percy sighed and looked up at Maria. "I'm sorry I got mad at you," he said with sincerity. Then his eyes hardened and he stood saying, "But Annabeth is none of your…"

Rhea smacked Percy on the back of the head and he went silent. Rhea laughed slightly and said, "Poseidon always says the sea doesn't like to be restrained. Which is true, but it makes him and his children a royal pain in the ass."

Maria was silent. "Plus their claustrophobia can be entertaining." Percy glared at Rhea as he blushed slightly.

"You're claustrophobic?" Maria asked.

"All children of Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter are. It comes from their parents having been eaten by Kronos," Percy grumbled. He turned to his grandmother and said, "You're not going to leave this alone are you?"

"Nope," Rhea said, "Now tell her about Annabeth." Percy stood suddenly furious. But one look from Rhea and he sat down. "You promised her that you would live, Percy. That isn't what you have been doing. What you have been doing is surviving. Do you think for one second she would want you to be like this?"

Percy was staring at the ground. "That was low," he whispered.

"It was true," Rhea said gently as she knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone. Now turn your heads." When Percy and Maria turned back Rhea was gone.

* * *

_Mount Borah _

"An earring, are you kidding me!" Nico shouted.

"What?" Leo said innocently, "I thought it would fit you. Besides you'll have a helmet on the entire time no one will be able to tell."

"Oh so I have to get my ear pierced just to have my armor?"

"No, see their magnetic." Nico walked off mumbling about psychotic fire kids.

"You're sure they will fit us," Jason said as he lowered the necklace that was his armor around his neck.

"Mine fit."

"Yes, but it also decapitated…" Jason began

"Minor calibration issue. These will work just fi…" Just then they heard the sound of metal clinking together and Nico screamed at the top of his lung. Leo went chalk-white.

Then they heard the laughter. "OH MY GODS YOU SHOULD SEE YOU FACES," Nico laughed out as he rolled around on the floor in his new armor.

Leo smiled then said, "Got a camera Jason?"

"No why?" he replied astonished.

"Proof that Reaper has a sense of humor." Nico went silent and stood. For the first time they got a good look at his armor. The breastplate was engraved with a skull and gleamed black. It almost seemed to suck shadows toward it. The greaves where black as well and the helmet was the same skull shape of his old armor. He also had a pair of gauntlets with spiked knuckles. Now that Nico's jacket was removed they could see he was wearing a blood-red shit.

"Dude when did you start wearing color?" Leo asked.

Nico looked down through his helmet, "Darcy got it for me."

Leo snickered but jump and screamed when a skeletal hand reached through the ground and grabbed his ankle, "NOT COOL," he yelled.

"What does yours look like Jason," Nico asked.

Jason pressed the necklace and his armor began to click into place. Jason's armor was Imperial Gold. Engraved in the front of it was an eagle. Also engraved in the entirety of the armor were lightning bolts. What had been the pendent from his necklace now held together a sky blue cape that fell to the ground. Jason now had a set of golden greaves, each engraved with tornados. The point where his helmet began to follow down his nose was shape like the beak of an eagle and the head flowed along the top of the helm. "Fits perfect," he commented.

* * *

_Camp Olympus _

Everyone was frantic. They were searching. It wasn't that People at the camp hadn't disappeared before, but it was generally to find a place to make out with their girlfriend or boyfriend. This time that was out of the question. Not to mention if they didn't find her they would have to deal with the demigod that was, since Percy's death, the most powerful demigod. Piper McLean was missing.

It was like the day Percy was kidnapped by Hera all over again. No note was left. The night before she had walked in to her cabin and wasn't seen again. There was no sign of a struggle just absence.

"Jason is going to kill us," Clarisse said to Lou Ellen.

"I wish I could argue with that statement," she said.

"Something else is coming isn't it?"

Lou Ellen nodded.

"Where is Percy when you need him."

* * *

_Chelatna Lake_

Maria held Percy's head to her chest as he sobbed. She was crying to but she was keeping it together for him. He had finally told her everything. The quest for the Master Bolt, holding up the sky, the Labyrinth, the Battle in Manhattan, Tartarus, and Annabeth's death. Now she wished she didn't know.

She remembered what he said Calypso had told him, _The Fates are cruel_. Yes they were cruel. How could they have put someone through this much pain?

She made her decision then. Percy wasn't ever going to become involved in the Avengers. She would let him be put through that. He had more war then most of the Avenger. She would deal with whatever punishment Fury decided on. But she would do everything in her power to keep Fury from ever getting his claws into this person.

She could explain why, couldn't even giver her feelings names. Maria sat there with Percy crying into her chest for a long time. Finally his sobs turned to snores. Maria looked down and saw small slivers of blue shining through his arms. She felt panicked for a second. Then Rhea spoke behind her, "Congratulations, you did it."

"Did what," she asked softly.

"Gave him an anchor," Rhea whispered. When Maria looked confused she continued, "All great power requires an anchor. When Percy bathed in the River Styx his anchor was his love, Annabeth. Frank Zhang's anchor was the piece of wood that burn with his life. No Percy's anchor for his new power is you. The person who has been loyal to him even when he has never done anything to earn that loyalty. But, be careful though. Loyalty is his fatal flaw. There is no telling what would happen if you betrayed him."

"What will these feeling become?"

"Only the fates can tell."

Maria was silent. Then she heard her sat phone ringing. Maria cleared her throat then answered, "Agent Hill."

"We need you to come in there is a situation in New Mexico. You may have to visit Banner. We also have a new group of super-humans operating in Idaho and I need you to keep an eye on the carrier while I give them a little visit," Director Fury said on the other line.

"When will the…" she stopped as a second quinjet land next to hers, "Never mind, see you shortly sir." Maria gently laid Percy on the ground and he slept on.

"I will explain to him," Rhea told her. Maria nodded and walked toward the quinjet.

"Who was that?" the pilot asked.

"A mother," Maria said as she looked out the closing door.

* * *

_Mount Olympus Throne Room 5 months 1 week after the Avengers_

Jason, Leo, and Nico stood before the council. Zeus was glaring down at them. They were all there except Artemis, even Hades was present. "Demigods you have been called here for a vote regarding you actions," Zeus began, "I have settled on two options. One is that you form this group to protect mortals." Zeus looked like he saw no reason for them to form that group. "The second option is to be punished for threating our secrecy. All in favor of punishment." Ares, Dionysus, Zeus, and Demeter all voted form punishment.

"All for forming this group." Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, and Hermes all voted for the group. Apollo however spoke.

"I agree that the formation of a group to protect mortal is a good idea. However I fear it will result in us being revealed to the mortals. We must reinforce the mist if this group is to be formed."

"Perhaps," Hermes said, "But the only one who could've create a mist strong enough to hide us now was Perseus. Simply reinforcing it will not do. There are too many cracks."

"A discussion for another time. Children a press conference has now been scheduled in Mackay for three o'clock this afternoon. Be mindful of what you say or I may revoke this decision. Keeping your identity secret would be a good idea as well, we wouldn't want to many clues coming out about your parentage. Council dismissed," Zeus instructed.

"Well that could have been worse," Nico said.

"Could have been better too. I for one could have dealt with out Jupiter's threats," Jason responded.

"Let's head back to the cave we have a few hours until the conference. We can hang out there," Leo commented.

"You just want to see Ourea," Jason and Nico said in unison.

"Oh and _you _don't want to see Piper or Darcy. I know you snuck them in there last night."

* * *

_Mount Borah_

Leo and Ourea were sitting on the couch in the main living area of the cave doing what dating couples do best, making out. Jason and Piper where in dig out that served as the Son of Jupiter's room doing the same; just as Nico and Darcy where in Nico's room.

Leo and Ourea deeply involved when they heard someone clear their throat, "Am I interrupting something," said an unfamiliar male voice.

Leo and Ourea jumped apart. Staring through his one eye at them was a tall black man with an eye patch. Nico and Jason came running out of their rooms looking ruffled with swords drawn. Piper and Darcy followed them out also ruffled.

"Ms. Lewis," the man said surprised.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Calm down Inferno. I am Director Nick Fury. I am here to talk to you about what we are calling the Neptune Initiative."

* * *

_US Bank Parking Lot, Mackay, Idaho_

Jason, Leo, and Nico stood in front of the towns back as the reporters flashed their cameras and shouted out questions. It was chaotic. Finally Jason stepped up to the microphone and said, "One question at a time would be helpful." The crowd went silent and a few hands went into the air. Jason pointed to a man in the middle of the crowd.

"Is it true that you are the leader of the group?"

"No…"

"Well then who is the leader?" a blonde woman up front interrupted. "Who leads…"

"We don't have a leader," Leo interrupted, "We work as a team. We don't need to be told by anyone what we need to do. We already know that so we just do it. We don't need orders."

"Yes but…"

"Where do…"

"How…" the questions began to come like rapid fire again. Nico stepped forward and the shadows darkened and the temperature dropped ten degrees. The crowd went silent.

"One question at a time," Nico said gently but with warning clear in his voice. The crowd rose their hands once more. "You, Miss…" Nico said pointing to the blonde.

"Christine Everhart. Are there more of you?"

"There are a few others. None are as powerful as the three of us. None of them pose a threat to you."

"What are you?" asked someone from the back of the crowd. Nico glared at the group. In that instant he brought them all under his control. They would wait and ask their questions in an orderly manner.

"We are…" Nico thought, "different. We think and feel just like you but we have powers."

The hands went up and Nico pointed to a woman in the middle. "What powers exactly do you have?" And so the conference continued. They had accepted the names they had been given, Cyclone, Inferno, and Reaper, as well as the team name Gladiators.

When the conference was over as Nico prepared to shadow travel them back to their cave Jason whispered in his ear, "From now on you get to deal with the press."

"Definitely," Leo agreed.

"Gee thanks," Nico said in mock gratitude.

* * *

_The Gardens of the Palace of Chaos_

Annabeth opened her eyes but her surrounding made no sense. Elysium had no trees. And the trees he looked like they were from a different time. She sat up and froze. Staring her straight in the face was a dinosaur. It was an Ankylosaurus, to be exact. Her breath grew ragged and she let out a glass shattering scream.

The dinosaur jumped and backed away before waddling off. "Annabeth!" yelled Piper's familiar voice. Annabeth whipped her head around so fast it hurt. That was when she realized she had a real body. "Yes you're alive again," Piper said. "It's been almost a year since we defeated the Giants. It's so good to see you."

"Enough reunion," said a female voice. Annabeth turned to face a tall woman with long flowing black hair. Her nails were blood-red and her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black. She had pale ivory skin and full red lips. She wore silver armor over a long black dress. She was beautiful in a way that only a goddess could be.

"I am Nyx, primordial goddess of night." Annabeth's jaw dropped. "My uncle has brought you here against the very laws we established. He has given you life once more for two reasons. The first is to create a team of demigods that will be known as the Omega Team. The second has to do with your boyfriend." As she spoke the Ankylosaurus walked up alongside the goddess.

* * *

_Mount Olympus Throne Room 5 ½ months after the Avengers_

The council sat discussing the Gladiators. Artemis was again absent. The team was working well, Zeus admitted that much. They had already stopped attacks in Boise, Seattle, Helena, Denver, and Tulsa. What he wouldn't admit was that he had been wrong. They were also discussing the mist.

They broke away from their conversation when the throne room doors suddenly burst open. Artemis stumbled in covered in ichor and caring her unconscious lieutenant. The room went eerily silent.

The goddess of the hunt leaned against the doorway and gasped, "We were attacked. Thalia and I are the only survivors. It was Perseus Jackson." Artemis collapsed.

Chaos erupted in the throne room. Poseidon and Zeus where instantly at each other's throats. Finally Hera and Hestia managed to get everyone seated but the air was thick as stressed. Apollo had taken Artemis to his temple where he was healing both her and Thalia.

"He must be hunted down and called to trial for his actions," Zeus growled, "How long have you known he was alive and kept it secret Hades." When Hades remained silent Zeus yelled, "I ORDER YOU TO ANSWER ME!"

"YOU DO NOT ORDER ME BROTHER!" Hades bellowed now standing.

"We must call a quest," Ares said, "We will hunt this boy down and bring him here for slaughter."

"You will not touch my son," Poseidon bellowed also standing.

"Ares is right," Zeus said, "He must be held accountable."

"If you proceed on this path you will have war on your hands," Poseidon hissed. The throne room was silent.

"Father," Athena began, "This is unreasonable. I may not have like Jackson but he would never do this. He has the power to destroy us all. We cannot go after him."

"No but a demigod can," Zeus said, "We will call a quest. Dionysus, contact the Gladiators; tell them we have a job for them."

Poseidon stared at his brother, "War it is Zeus. Who sides with me?" Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and, most shockingly, Athena walked over to stand beside him.

Zeus stared at Athena in disbelief. Then he scowled and hissed, "So be it." Poseidon and his allies flashed out of the throne room.

* * *

**Now if anyone has ideas for superhero names for Annabeth or Piper please leave them in your reviews. **


	12. Quests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

* * *

**AN: This will probably be the last update for the next couple weeks. I have final here shortly and am going to be concentrating on them since, I figure, they are more important. I will be adding a new poll. It should be up on by profile in a couple days and I plan on closing it this weekend. I might get another chapter up before finals but if I haven't by May 1st the the next one will be around May 12 after all my classes are finished. Sorry if I don't get updated but getting my degree is more important since it will allow be me to get an awesome job. I will post a chapter that will be the choices for the new poll and it will be deleted once I am updating again. You can them put you choice in the selection. I will also tell you how many votes you are getting.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Quests

_Northern Canada near the Alaskan border 5 ½ months after the Avengers_

This was not his forest. It was too dull, too monotone, and too cold. The world he had known was no more. He remembered bright blooming flowers, beautifully powerful animal, and the bright greens of the plant life. This dark emerald-green didn't fit. Even the continent had changed. Now there were seven instead of the one he was familiar with. His power was now scattered and divided into pockets. He heard the noise of his visitors before he saw them.

There must have been about twenty of them. They were all women or girls by the softness of the footsteps. "I still don't understand why we have come this far north My Lady. I mean we are nearly to Alaska."

"As I have said before, Thalia, this is something powerful up here that is likely a danger to Olympus. It is our duty to investigate it," Replied a voice that could only belong to a goddess.

"Like what? Kronos all but faded, the Giants have been defeated, and Gaea has been put into a slumber so deep that she will never wake again."

"Yes but the ophiotaurus was also sacrificed."

"Yes and Percy died because of it."

"I am not so sure…" Just then the group came into view. They were all girls dressed in a silvery parka between nine and seventeen years old. As they entered they all froze.

"PERCY!" the voice that had been identified as Thalia screamed. He pulled out a long spear with a golden shaft and a sapphire tip. "Perce, what are you doing?" Thalia asked cautiously. He wasted no time in his attacked. The fight was over in less than a minute, these fools never stood a chance against his spear. Soon all that was left was a twelve-year-old with red hair and the girl Thalia.

He stood over them. "Perseus, how could you?" Artemis hissed. Thalia looked up at him with betrayal etched across her face. The look irritated him. He drove his spear through her chest. "NO!" Artemis yelled. She was slapped away with his spear.

He placed the tip of his spear on her cheek and ran it down her neck to her waist. As it went it burned her skin. She didn't scream she just glared up at him. Golden ichor oozed out of the wound. His sapphire blue eyes tightened. He plunged the tip of his spear into the immortals shoulder and twisted. Now she screamed. "Soon, everything you know will end," he growled before he vanished.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake 2 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Percy Jackson shot bolt upright out of his bed. He looked down at his shaking hands. He had just witnessed, in a dream, the death of one of his greatest friend. For the first time since he arrive Percy began to think about returning home. Finally he decided to talk to Maria about it in three days when she would return.

* * *

_Mount Olympus Throne Room 3 days after the attack on the Hunters_

The weather had been chaotic for days now, and the at the same time all ships were docked after over one hundred were sunk in the Mediterranean alone. Even the planes were grounded in America and Europe. So the Gladiators where already suspicious.

When they entered the throne room they knew something was terribly wrong. When they had been called here before all the gods had been present; now only Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, and Hestia where present. Artemis was yet again missing. Jason was suddenly anxious. None the less, the three demigods walked to the middle of the room and bowed to the gods.

"You have a quest," Zeus rumbled. "You are to search out the murderer of the Hunters of Artemis and bring him back here for punishment."

"Or you could just kill him when you find him. After all that will be his punishment anyway," Ares instructed.

"No. I want him brought here," Zeus commanded. "You will go to Oklahoma and speak with the Oracle. Bring the traitor back here alive."

"What about Thalia?" Jason blurted out. He had just found his sister he couldn't lose her now.

"She arrived here with Artemis," Hera said, "She has since gone missing."

"Oh and you had nothing to do with it?" Jason growled.

"I swear on the River Styx that I had nothing to do with her disappearance," Hera said calmly.

"Enough of this," Zeus growled.

"Lord J… I mean Zeus. Who is it that you are sending us after? I take it you know who he is," Jason asked as he continued to glare at the Queen of the Heavens.

"His identity is not important. Just bring him to me," Zeus ordered.

"Lord Zeus, how are we to prepare if we don't know who we are hunting?" Nico asked.

"You will prepare based on what my oracle's prophecy. You don't need any more information," Apollo barked.

"Yes my lord," Leo said. And he dragged the other two out of the throne room and to the elevator.

"What do you think?" Nico asked.

"I don't see it as we have any other choice," Jason whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this though."

"So do I," Nico and Leo said in tandem.

"Let's visit Camp Olympus. Maybe someone there knows something," Jason decided.

"Stolls," Nico and Leo said together again. The rest of the ride down they glared at each other.

* * *

_Helicarrier _

Nick Fury was no fool. He had begun to suspect that Hill had become compromised after her third visit with Jackson. So to make sure he was getting all the information. He had every "secret conversation" the two had ever had on record.

Suspicions had been confirmed when the blizzard had hit. Then it had become even more evident when he had asked Hill if Percy had spoken yet. When she had said no he knew that now her only use in the situation was as a delivery system for the bug that told them everything about Perseus Jackson.

The discovery of his parentage had led them to start a new initiative. After all he had said there were others like him. The Neptune Initiative was meant to be a group of demigods that they could call on should the need arise. Stark was still unknowing about Jackson. Fury had decided to bring the Captain in on the project though. It had been his idea to recruit, or attempt to recruit, the team.

SHIELD had identified them based on the descriptions of their powers from Jackson and the footage from their appearance. Jason Grace, Nico di'Angelo, and Leo Valdes. Jupiter, Hades, and Hephaestus. The three most powerful demigods next to Jackson. However, when Fury had approached them they refused point-blank saying that a the wouldn't work for the government. The Council had not been happy. Well, most of them. The Russian councilman had seemed relieved that they wouldn't have demigods working for them.

Today Hill and Jackson were talking about some dream the boy had.

_"I don't get it," Hill said._

_"Demigod dreams aren't the same as mortal dream," Jackson explained, "They are visions of the past, present, or future."_

_"So what do you think this one was?"_

_"I know it wasn't the past. It felt to…current to be the future."_

_"You think it just happened then."_

_"I'm not sure, but I think so. Uh, I wish Annabeth were here she would have some sort of explanations, a plan, an explanations, something."_

_There was a sharp little gasp that was barely picked up. Jackson acted like nothing happened. "What are you going to do then?" Hill asked._

_"I'm thinking about heading back. If there is something out there that can kill demigods that are in the presence of a goddess and then subdue that goddess then they are going to need my help."_

_"There is something else bothering you."_

_Jackson sighed. He whispered then, "When I had the dream it was me who killed them. And before the dream ended I looked down into a puddle of water. It was my reflection that I saw. The only difference was blue eyes."_

_"You said you had a dream where you were Heracles."_

_"But…"_

_"Percy look at me," there was silence as Hill waited for him to do as he was told. "Nope your eyes are sea-green, like looking into the ocean, just like they have always been."_

_"But no one knows what the effects of sacrificing the ophiotaurus are. What if I can't control the power and it is me that kills Thalia?"_

_"Impossible," Maria said calmly, "Your fatal flaw is loyalty, you could never do that to her, no more than you could me."_

"Careful Hill," Fury whispered.

_"Can you be sure," Percy asked._

_"Yes, I can," Hill argued, "If you had wanted to kill me you would have done it a long time ago."_

_Percy chuckled. "I think I'm going to use up what supplies I have left then I will head back."_

_"What about your mother?"_

_"Well I'm sure Hades knows I am not dead. Which will mean Nico will know by now also. I'm just not sure who they would tell."_

_"That doesn't answer the question."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Your friend's Jason, Leo, and Nico have popped up on SHIELD's radar."_

"NO!" Fury yelled. She was in too deep. He should have known this would happen and sent Natasha from the beginning. Now she was telling him too much.

_"Bet that went well," Jackson snickered._ It was amazing how much he had changed in the past few weeks.

_"You know if you go back to New York Fury is going to come see you."_

_"Maybe but I won't work for SHIELD. I was used enough when I helped the gods. From now on what I decide to do will be my personal decision. No government agency or gods will tell me what to do."_

The rest of the day consisted of the boy's training with his grandmother, something Nick Fury never thought he could say happened.

* * *

_Camp Olympus Later at night_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MISSING!" Jason was furious. He was so mad, in fact, that no one could get within ten feet of him without being struck by lightning.

"Jason calm down with the lightning so we can talk about this," Nico said trying to be reasonable.

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT!"

"What can we tell you?" Clarisse growled, "We looked everywhere we could think of and she is missing. It was just like when Percy when missing. Only this time there where cabin mates and they didn't even see anything."

"There was nothing to tell where she could have gone?" Jason asked more calmly, the lightning finally starting to dissipate.

"Nothing," Clarisse confirmed.

"Where are the Stolls anyway? I thought they were going to be here for the monthly meeting between the camps," Nico asked changing the subject.

Clarisse looked around cautiously. "Let's talk inside."

When they arrived in Gods Temple, the Big House of the new camp, Clarisse led them into the room that was Heracles office. When they entered the Patron of Heroes was sitting behind his desk deep in thought. "Heracles," Clarisse said. The ancient hero looked up.

"Ah, brother," He wasn't cold but he wasn't welcoming either. He was distracted.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked Clarisse and Heracles.

"The gods have gone to war," Clarisse said, "Zeus vs. Poseidon. Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Athena have sided with Poseidon. Hestia of course is remaining neutral. Hera is as well. Dionysus, Ares, and Apollo are with Zeus. We are not sure about Artemis but it is likely she will side with Zeus also. We have keep the news from this camp but the other two are already fighting among themselves. The Stolls have been trying to call Camp Half-Blood down and have kept the fighting to a minimum but Camp Jupiter is a war zone."

"Why are they starting another war now?" Leo asked, "What started it?"

"The attack on the Hunters," Heracles answered, "Or I should say the supposed attacker."

"So you know who they are sending us after," Jason asked.

"If it was him, which is _highly _unlikely, which I just can't see," Heracles said, "I mean I have watched him his whole life and just can't see him doing that."

"Heracles," Nico interrupted, "Who was it?"

The Patron of Heroes sighed. "Artemis said that it was Percy Jackson."

"What?" Jason said thickly.

"It was Percy."

"That…that…No sh…she had to have been seeing things," Nico stuttered as thunder rumbled, which he ignored.

"That is what she said she saw. Zeus took her word for it. He wasn't pleased when Perseus sacrificed the ophiotaurus. To find out he is alive and attacked the Hunters, well it was enough evidence for him to send a hunt."

"Then we will hunt him down."

"Jason," Nico said in shock.

"I said we would hunt him down, I didn't say we would kill him or we bring him to Zeus. We should at least talk to him though. Then we can make our own decision," Jason turn to Nico and Leo, "Let's get heading to Oklahoma." Jason went outside to summon Tempest.

Leo followed after giving Nico a look. Nico nodded and turned back to Clarisse. "I know you noticed we weren't surprised when you said Percy was alive," the Son of Hades rushed, "I'm not sure what Jason will do right now, I think Piper was just a little too much for him. You need to warn Percy that we are coming. He is at Chelatna Lake southeast of Mount McKinley by about forty miles. Tell him we are coming and why. If there is one thing we should all know it is that we need Percy at times like this."

Clarisse nodded, "Anything else you can tell me."

Nico looked cautious then added, "There might be someone there with him. Don't be too surprised."

"Who are they?"

"Don't know. Never talked to her or him for that matter. Not since he left anyway." Clarisse looked at him cautiously. "Listen I need to get going. Talk to Ella, maybe you can get a prophecy out of her that will help. Leo and I will try to slow Jason down but I think the most we can give you is three days." Nico left

* * *

When Clarisse found Tyson he was helping unload the monsters for the forest. As always Ella was fluttering above him. Clarisse hated the harpy but she did have a lot of knowledge. "Ella," Clarisse forced calmly.

Ella looked down but shot higher into the air when she say the Daughter of Ares. "War child bad for harpies."

"I just want to talk, Ella," Clarisse tried to sooth. She failed miserably. "It's about Percy," she tried.

Tyson looked around. "What about brother?"

Clarisse wanted to say "None of your business" but settled on, "Just have some questions."

"Tyson will protect you, Ella," Tyson said and the harpy flew down to rest on the Cyclops' shoulder.

"If you answer my question I will give a cinnamon roll," Clarisse bribed. Ella nodded. "Have you read anything that could refer to Percy be extremely powerful?"

Ella nodded then said shakily, "Chaotic Prophecy."

"What is the Chaotic Prophecy?"

"Son of the Sea of noble birth,

Hold the power that forged the earth,

Lost in grief our only hope,

Must return from darkest mope,

Forgotten dove will guide him back,

With no regard for giving slack,

To the void he will go,

And return with weapon of ole,

Hiding in the shade of Denali,

Lays the old sea's great folly."

"Let's go get you that cinnamon roll Ella," Clarisse said. Twenty minutes later Clarisse had her things packed and was getting ready to leave. On her way out of the camp she met Grover and Lou Ellen. She mad a split second decision. "Goat boy, Lou, pack your stuff we have a quest. Don't tell anyone where you are going, or that you are going. I think I might need you. Be ready for a flight too since neither of you would get blasted out of the sky. Meat at the Athena Parthenos when you are done."

Two hours later the trio was part way over Canada.

* * *

_Oklahoma City_

Leo had ridden to Oklahoma on Ms. O'Leary with Nico. Jason and Tempest had followed. Jason and Tempest could travel almost as fast as Nico and Ms. O'Leary. When they arrived they walked up to Rachel's door and knocked. It took a second before she answered. When she saw the look on their face she said, "I take it this isn't a social visit."

Nico shook his head and she invited them in. "I should have guess after what happened to the Hunters."

"Who told you?" Jason asked.

"Delphi," Rachel responded.

Just then Nico caught sight of one of her paintings. It show Percy standing over Artemis and Thalia. Only his eyes were like glowing sapphires instead of sea-green oceans. He was holding a long golden spear with a sapphire tip. Next to it the was a painting of Percy standing in the middle of Time Square facing a giant crocodile. The last showed a giant sea serpent approaching what Nico assumed was New Orleans.

"What's your question?" Rachel asked.

"How do we find the person who attacked the Hunters?" Jason asked. Rachel's eyes began to glow and green mist issued from her mouth.

Then she spoke

_"Ocean's past has broken free,_

_War of gods will bring him glee,_

_To northern lands you must go,_

_Were you'll fall to a mighty foe,_

_Chaotic Powers will be unleash,_

_And burry ocean's mighty beast."_

Rachel collapsed onto her couch. "Well," said Leo, "If we are going to Alaska we should get back to the cave and get some stuff packed. Then I need to finish our new armors and another weapon for me. They should all be ready in three days."

"Too long," Jason said.

"Well I am not going to the land beyond the gods without being prepared."

Jason thought. Finally he said, "Two days."

* * *

_Palace of Chaos 3 days after the attack on Artemis_

Thalia was in a forest. It looked tropical but not like the South American rainforest she had visited with Artemis. It was brighter than those and less dense. The plant didn't quite look right either.

As she took in her surrounding she noticed how vibrant the colors were. "Beautiful isn't it." Thalia whipped around when she heard the familiar voice.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw her. "Annabeth!"

"Hey, Thals," said the Daughter of Athena.

"I dreaming," said the Lieutenant of Artemis, "Or dead."

"Neither," Annabeth responded.

"But your dead," Annabeth winced, "Sorry." And Thalia went to hug her friend.

"I was dead," Annabeth corrected.

"Was?"

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one who was surprised," came another familiar voice. "But get ready for an even more surprises. This will seem small afterward."

"Piper!" Thalia yelled. The Daughter of Aphrodite smiled. "Where am I?"

"The Palace of Chaos," called a deep male voice. A man about twelve feet tall with wide shoulders came into view. He had short storm-cloud-grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and chest length beard. His skin was pale and wrinkled, and his eyes were sky blue. "My name is Ouranos." Just then something flew over them. When Thalia looked up she screamed.

The creature had a wingspan of thirty-six feet. It was thirty feet in length. It skin was deep red with green stripes. It had a crest on the top of its head that was pink. The animal swooped around and landed right in front of her. The bird-like animal stuck it long beak in her face. Thalia screamed again and pulled out her spear. But as soon as she screamed the bird jumped back and let out a shriek that sent vibrations through the ground.

Thalia instinctively covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them Annabeth was standing between them with an exasperated look. "Honestly Thalia. You just scared him," Thalia stared in disbelief. "This is _Maximilian; he is named after the character from The Count of Monte Cristo. He's a Quetzalcoatlus, the largest pterodactyl ever. His is the sacred animal of Ouranos."_

_"You have a lot of explaining to do." _

* * *

_Chelatna Lake _

The small amphibious plane that held Clarisse, Grover, and Lou Ellen descended toward Chelatna Lake. The flight had been smooth but one thing kept bothering Clarisse. When they had landed in Juneau they had passed a man who was slightly familiar. Something about him bothered her. He gave of this weird energy, like the heat from Greek-Fire.

Now though she had to worry about the task at hand. Jackson was out here in the woods surrounding this lake but they weren't sure were. "Can't you track him with that empathy link, Grover?" Lou Ellen asked.

"No," Grover said sadly, "The link broke the second he sacrificed the ophiotaurus. Like it was Percy was too powerful for it to last." Grover had matured since the defeat of Kronos. He was no longer the nervous, shy satyr. He was confidant and calm. He was extremely skilled at satyr magic now also. His horns had begun to curl and he finally looked like a high school student.

They plane landed lightly on the water. "You kids sure you don't want me to take you to the lodge?" the pilot asked.

"Where sure," Clarisse growled.

Once the plane had left they began searching. It took about two hours of searching before they heard the voices. They were quiet at first but soon began to grow louder. They knew one of the voices was Percy. The other sounded like a woman. Clarisse remembered what Nico had said, "There might be someone there with him. Don't be surprised."

This must be what Nico had meant. Then as they got closer they caught the words. "…still upset with you and your friends for refusing," the woman said.

"He's a big boy he'll get over it," Percy said. His voice sounded older though. Like everything he had been through had finally all taken a toll on him at one time. The trio slowly snuck forward.

"I'm still not sure why you said no," the woman said as they came into few. Nico failed. They were surprised.

At first glance they didn't see Percy. They saw a woman that could take on Piper in a beauty contest. They also saw a man with a chest-length black beard. His hair was also chest-length and black but was matted into dreadlocks. He was dressed in animal skins but had a golden fur jacket over his waist. Overall he looked like a caveman. The woman and the cave man sat side by side on a rock together.

But as they continued to looked at the man they saw that he was Percy. He had the same tan skin. The same sea-green eyes. He just had a beard, long hair, and was dressed in animal skins. The animal skins made sense though. Afterall he had been gone a year he was bound to need cloths.

"I'm tired of being used Maria. That's all the gods have done to me since I was twelve. That's why I came out here."

Clarisse was pissed. Before Grover or Lou Ellen could stop her she stepped out of the bushes and growled, "Oh like you wouldn't have helped us without the gods, Prissy."

* * *

_Athens, Texas_

Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite stood in an abandoned warehouse. "Wow," Aphrodite said, "We have fallen a long way."

"This is just temporary," Hephaestus said as he put his arm around his wife. It was a comforting gesture not a romantic one. The two had become closer since they had all left Olympus.

"Hopefully," Athena said.

"Can we risk open war," Poseidon asked.

"Maybe if we had your son on our side but they remaining Olympians are still too strong for an open attack."

"What about the demigod?" Hades asked.

"They have learned of the war and have begun fighting each other," Hermes said sadly.

"Go tell them that they are to stay out of this fight. It is not theirs," Poseidon supplied. They had already begun to think of themselves separately from their family. Poseidon wondered how that would affect her appearance. He himself was looking grayer than usual. Something was wrong in the ocean. Right now he just couldn't deal with that.

"Zeus will try to use the demigods against us," Hades said.

"Yes he will. But if any of us end up having to fight them then we will just knock them unconscious or something. We will not harm the demigods."

"Agreed," Athena said, "What about legacies?"

"Same."

"And if they chose to ignore our request?" Hermes asked.

"Then we will honor their wishes," Hades said.

"Growing lenient, brother," Poseidon teased. Hades said nothing.

"Nico has been good for you," Athena commented.

"When would be the best time and the best way to attack?" Poseidon asked and together the rebel gods began to plan their war.

* * *

**AN: Now that you know Thalia is joining Omega Team, any ideas for the name. review and let me no.**


	13. Attacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

**Okay so the new chapter is up. Sorry for the delay. It is a little longer than the others. The chapter itself is 5000 words. I hope you enjoy it. **

**The top three gods that you though should fade are Zeus (12), Dionysus (12), and Ares (10). The full results will be up on my profile if you want to look. The other results were:**

**Thalia**

Aegis **6****  
**

Huntress **11**

Thunderstrike **2**

**Annabeth Results**

Wise Girl **17**

The Statagist **7**

Wisdom **4**

Golden Dagger **3**

Silver Owl **11**

**Pipers Results**

Charmer **15**

Beauty Queen **9**

Golden Dove **6 **

**Enjoy the chapter. Grammar and spelling might be a little worse than usual but I had to hurry and edit this enough to get it posted. I will come back and finish editing but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Attacks

_Chelatna Lake 3 days after the attack on the Hunters_

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you had stayed on Ogygia and lived with Calypso?" Maria asked.

"Sometimes. Before Annabeth…died I didn't really think about it. After…" Percy trailed off.

"You couldn't help but wonder," Maria finished as she thought about how much Percy must have loved her. Percy nodded to Maria's response. The SHIELD agent decided to change the subject. "Fury is still upset with you and your friends for refusing."

"He is a big boy he'll get over it."

"_I'm still not sure why you said no."_

_"I'm tired of being used Maria. That's all the gods have done to me since I was twelve. That's why I came out here."_

_"Oh like you wouldn't have helped us anyway, Prissy."_

Percy and Maria jumped up as they turned to face the speaker. "You must be Clarisse," Maria guessed.

"The one and only," Percy confirmed as Grover and Lou Ellen stepped out of the bushes. Percy was frozen in shock at the sight of Grover. Maria, on the other hand, stood gaping at his horns.

"He has horns," She whispered, "I guess you were telling the truth."

Percy turned to her suddenly distracted. "You didn't believe me?"

"Did you believe it when Brunner told you," Maria suddenly went pale, "Oh god the means…" Maria fell to her knees as she was overwhelmed.

"Welcome to my world," Percy said as he place a comforting arm around Maria's shoulders.

"What the Hades, Percy!" Clarisse yelled.

"It not like that, Clarisse," Percy said when he saw where she was looking. He did not remove his arm. He look at Grover and said, "Hey, how's it goin' G-man?"

"It'd be better if you were home," Grover said. Grover, Clarisse, and Lou Ellen then began to explain to Percy everything that had happened since the defeat of Gaea.

* * *

_Mount Borah 4 days after the attack on the Hunter_

Leo was yet to sleep since he and the other Gladiators left Olympus. So far he had finished Nico and Jason's new armor. His was nearly complete.

Their new armors were more angular. Nico's armor now had silver accents that included the skull on his breast-plate. Jason's armor had bronze accents that caused the eagle and the lightning to stand out. Jason's cape was also a darker blue. Leo's armor would have gold highlights in the engraved flames. The torch tips where no less visible and had a bottleneck shape to create better thrust, somewhat like a fire hose.

Leo's new weapon was the most unique though. It was a .44 magnum revolver with an eighteen inch barrel that helped reduce recoil. But this gun didn't fire bullets. It was designed to channel his fire into a highly concentrated ball of flames that it would shoot. It would be contained in his belt buckle like his armor. After two more hours the armor was finished, and Leo began work on the gun.

* * *

_Unknown_

"You will deal with the so-called Gladiators, yes?" a voice that was similar to Percy Jackson's said.

"Yes master. Our agreement still holds?" asked a female voice.

"Of course," the man said sweetly.

"What about Jackson? The demigod still holds your mothers power."

"He will be dealt with. What about this mortal agency, SHIELD?"

"They are not a threat to us. By the time they realize what is happening it will be too late, Lord Pontus."

"Good. Now go and destroy the Gladiators. I will deal with Jackson and the Olympians." Pontus ordered.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake_

Clarisse, Grover, and Lou Ellen had arrived late and their plane was scheduled to return for them today. Together the three of them had filled Percy and an overwhelmed Maria everything. As a result Percy made his decision. It was time to go home. He would wait long enough to meet Leo, Jason, and Nico when they arrived. He would stop this war between the gods, find Piper, and hunt down whoever it was that attacked the Hunters.

Now though it was time for Clarisse, Lou Ellen, and Grover to return to Camp Olympus. The all stood where the plane would pick them up. "Promise you'll come back," Grover said.

"I promise," Percy swore.

"I hate to say it but," Clarisse paused, "We need you Kelp Head."

"More than we ever have before," Lou Ellen added.

"I have a few things to tie up here, then I will be back." Percy shook everyone's hands and hugged Grover.

"See you guys later," Percy said as he turned and walked back to camp. When he arrived Maria was sitting by the jet.

"You're going back," Maria stated sadly.

"Yes."

"When?"

"As soon as Jason and the other get here."

"What about me?"

"You will go back to SHIELD." Percy sat down next to her and took her hand. It wasn't like Annabeth's. Maria's hand was softer, delicate almost. It was odd how once he had gotten to know her he had found this soft gentle person underneath the SHIELD second in command. They stared out over the lake for longtime.

Percy knew one thing though: Nico was right about Jason. There was no telling what he would do now. Jason was just as unpredictable as Percy had been after he lost Annabeth and before he met Maria. As his thought ran in circles he heard a beeping coming from inside the jet. As Maria stood and walked into the jet Percy stood and went to the lake's edge.

A small part of him would miss his refuge. Mostly he was just nervous. Going back would mean facing all the people he had let behind, namely his mother. He was worried that everyone would be angry with him. Not that they didn't have the right but that wouldn't make it any easier. He left them all behind to bury him and Annabeth and Frank and Hazel. He left them to bury nothing but casket that held armor he never even wore. Then he had the gods to worry about. Stopping the war should be easy; after all he'd stopped them before. The question was whether or not Zeus would try to punish him for sacrificing the ophiotaurus.

Suddenly Maria came running out of the jet. "Percy, I'm sorry," she cried, "I didn't know." Maria began to explain how Fury had been bugging her ever since she arrived.

"So they know everything?" Percy asked.

"Everything."

* * *

_Mount Borah 5 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Leo had finished all his excuses to slow down Jason. He had also managed to talk Jason into allowing him two hours of sleep before they would all head off to Alaska. He almost did sleep. Just as he began to drift off the mountain began to shake as it was slammed by a 10.0 earthquake.

The force of the sudden quake sent Leo flying off his bed. "GET OUT!" Jason yelled from somewhere in the cave.

"DARCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nico yelled. A woman, Darcy Leo assumed, screamed. "Darcy!" Nico yelled again.

The dust was overwhelming. The ground was cracking. Leo grabbed his belt and started running for the exit. As soon as he left his room the cave began to collapse, something hit his and he felt something break. Leo forced himself to speed up.

Things didn't improve when he left the cave however. As he looked down the now fluid slope he saw Jason. Nico and Darcy where missing. Then he was swept up in the landslide. He could feel the rocks ricochet of his legs. He began to fight the pain in his shoulder as he put on his belt. Finally he managed it and he activated his armor.

Flames sent him rocketing into the sky as Jason managed to use the air currents to do the same. "Where's Nico?" Jason yelled over the roar of the crumbling earth.

"I don't…" Leo began. Someone came walking out of the rubble as the mountain continued to crumble. There where large objects floating around them. Then, as the dust cleared, Leo could see the shine of snow colored skin. "Ourea," Leo breathed in relief.

The goddess looked up two of them. She didn't smile, like she had before. Two of the boulders went flying toward the demigods. They were so shocked that neither tried to dodge them. If it hadn't been for their armors they would have been killed. As they slammed into the ground the boulders shattered. The landslide had stopped but the mountain was almost completely gone.

Leo sat up as realization dawned on him. Ourea had caused the earthquake. "Why?" he breathed as he stared at the goddess he loved.

"Because sometimes there is no right choice. Sometimes for the one you love to be safe they have to die," Ourea answered.

"And what about Nico and Jason?"

"It's better for them too, Lo…"

"Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that again," Leo growled. He summoned his hammer and swung the weapon at her. She drew a sword and blocked it easily. Leo pulled back and took another swing at her. This time he changed directions part way there. The hammer connected with the goddess and sent her flying.

Golden ichor ran down the side of her face. "I'm sorry, Love," she whispered. She pointed the tip of her sword at leo and a blast of energy sent him flying deep into the remains of Mount Borah. Ourea flashed away.

* * *

Juneau, Alaska Airport

Clarisse, Grover, and Lou Ellen were about to board their plane home when they news caught their attention.

"The nearby town, Mackay, was leveled. The force of the earthquake was felt as far away as Helena, Montana. Mount Borah collapsed. What remains of what was once Idaho's tallest mountain is a landslide larger than what came from the 1980 Mount Saint Helens eruption.

"No word yet on casualties or of the Gladiators. Some have accused them of causing the disaster, and others are even saying that it was an attack on them," the woman held her hand to her ear, "We are now receiving live footage of Cyclone."

The image showed Cyclone with blood dripping from underneath his helmet. The report just began to comment about absence of the others when flames blasted through the earth to reveal a fuming Inferno. Just then Reaper leapt out of Cyclone's shadow with a woman in his arms.

_Clarisse, _a voice whispered. The daughter of Ares turned around and saw Piper a few yards away. Clarisse almost said her name but stopped when she saw the look on her face. Clarisse looked back at her companions. They were totally absorbed in the news. Clarisse walked over to Piper.

"Where have you been?" Clarisse hissed.

"If you accept what I am about to offer you then you will find out," Piper replied. "Grover and Lou Ellen will be fine without you. They will get home safely, I promise." There was no charmspeak in her voice but the daughter of war still believed her.

"What is the offer?"

"Another team of demigods is being formed. We want you to join us."

"Who's we?"

"Join and see."

Clarisse thought. She looked over at Grover and Lou Ellen. She knew they would be worried but she also felt like she had to join with Piper. "Okay," she said at last.

* * *

_Under the remains of Mount Borah_

Darcy had only come today to ask for help from Nico and the others. Thor had returned. Not a bad thing really but he had taken Jane. Darcy was scared. Thor wouldn't have come and take Jane away unless he thought things were going to get bad. Then just as she arrived everything went to hell. The mountain had collapsed on top of her and Nico.

It hadn't taken long for them to become buried by the landslide. Darcy had expected to die but somehow Nico had managed to reach her. So here they were. Under who knew how much rock. The only thing that had saved them was the small army of skeletons Nico had summoned to create a cavern around them.

"The news crews are here," Nico panted as he struggled to hold the skeletons together.

"Where are you?" Darcy groaned. "I can't see a thing?"

"Three steps forward. Five steps left."

Darcy followed his instruction and soon had her arms around his chest. The ceiling groaned. "I won't be able to hold this much longer, nor can I shadow travel far. Just to the surface. I need you to activate my armor so they can't see my face. I'll keep your face hidden." Darcy did as she was told.

"Thor took Jane," Darcy whispered.

"He must know what is come. Or he is dealing with something else from his world right now too."

"That could fit. Culver University was attacked by something, and I don't think it was Greek. Just after that Thor dropped out of the sky and left with Jane."

"I'll make sure you are safe," Nico promised. Then he shadow traveled them to the surface. When they arrived Leo was some mad flames where rolling over his body. His new gun hung on his back glowing in the light of the fire from the Son of Hephaestus. Jason explained about Ourea.

"I'm taking Darcy to safety," Nico said, then I will meet you in Alaska with Mrs. O'Leary."

"Fine," Jason said. He looked into the sky and soon a horse made of wind descended upon them. Jason leapt on the horse and said to Leo, "Leo tone down the fire and get on. Neither of us can fly to Alaska on our own power." Soon Jason and Leo were on their way.

"Where are you taking me?" Darcy asked into Nico's chest as he continued to hide her face.

"Not just you. I am going to pick up Eric as well. I think it is time you met my dad. I think he will keep you from dying." Darcy gulped. Nico whistled and a tremendous dog appeared nest to them. Darcy turned her head just enough to see the beast and let out a squeal. "It's okay. Mrs. O'Leary is very tame." He climbed onto the hellhounds back with Darcy clinging tightly to him. Together they traveled to pick-up Eric.

* * *

_Palace of Chaos_

Erebus reminded Clarisse of Nico. He had pale skin, dark eyes, black hair, and wore black clothes. He, unlike Chronos and Ouranus, had no beard. He and his wife, Nyx, were very quiet and distant. Chronos and Ouranus on the other hand were almost constantly arguing.

Meeting Chronos had been _fun_. When Piper had first said his name Clarisse had freaked, thinking she had said _Kronos_. Then Piper had explained that it was Chronos, like chronological, not Kronos, like crone. Clarisse still didn't trust him though, it helped that she had such a peaceful nature.

Then she had discovered the reason for Ouranus and Chronos's arguing. Finding the alive and well Daughter of Athena had nearly made her faint. Erebus and Ouranos had used Chronos's staff to reverse Annabeth's death. Nyx and Chronos had been furious with the others. They still treated Annabeth kindly though, which impressed Clarisse. But as much as she was glad that Annabeth was back she had to agree with Nyx and Chronos. Bringing back the dead, even the ones you cared about, was just wrong.

Thalia was as confident as ever. She had been the one who told Clarisse who it was that really attacked the hunters. Pontus the brother of Ouranus, Chronos, and Tartarus. The primordial god of the sea. It was him that they now trained to fight.

* * *

_Hades Palace_

When Darcy and Eric got their first look at the home of the Lord of the Dead they were astonished. However, they could also feel the power of the place, the way it slowly drained the life out of them. They could see Elysium, The Field of Asphodel, and a tunnel that led somewhere. Nico saw their eyes and whispered, "That is the entrance to The Pit."

They shivered. Even as mortal they could tell something evil was down the. "You mean Tar…" Eric began.

"DON'T say the name. Names have power. Especially down here," Nico hissed. He led Darcy and Eric to a giant black palace and into what they assumed was the throne room. When they entered they saw a pretty woman with a gentle face that was frame with black hair. This must have been Persephone, but there was something cold about this goddess of spring. Next to her sat Adolf Hitler, minus the mustache.

Eric and Darcy Froze. Nico looked at them then whispered, "It's just dad."

"He looks like Hitler," Eric observed.

"Yeah well, Hitler is dad's least favorite son. Unfortunately that makes him my brother."

"You never…" Darcy began.

"He's got a point. I don't think anyone would openly admit being related to him," Eric said.

They continued to the base of the thrones and Bowed. With a flash of light a dandelion took the place of Nico. "Persephone, dear, must you do that to him?" Hades said as the two mortals shivered. Another flash of light and Nico returned.

"You said you wouldn't do that again!" Nico complained

Hades chuckled and Darcy and Eric shrank behind Nico, "And you believed her?"

Nico scowled, "Your being awfully cheerful, father."

"It is not every day that you get to be introduced to your son's girlfriend. Especially when the girl is under the protected of the Norse, and I rarely get a son that turns out good enough that I want to claim them."

"Father can…"

"I know why you have come, Nico, I keep a closer eye on you then you think. But you know why they cannot stay here."

"But couldn't you make an exception this time?"

And what about the next" Persephone said softly. "Only the dead can reside here. And you do not possess anything with great enough value to sacrifice for this aid."

Nico glared at the goddess as he removed his skull ring and offered it to his father. "That sword was a gift Nico," Hades said as he eyed the ring with a hint of hunger in his eyes.

"Sword?" Persephone said staring at her husband. "Not _the _sword?" The ring turned into the black Stygian Iron sword with a key like handle. "NO!" the goddess of spring yelled, "The Sword of Hades belongs to you, my lord! Not some bastard child!" Hades ignored her.

Hades stared at his son then at the girl next to him. "You must truly car for her. Not since Orpheus have I seen a love like this," Hades went silent. Then he pulled out his bident. "I will tak back the sword and keep the mortals safe and unharmed, here in the underworld. But I will not leave you unarmed. Take my pitchfork, it is yours now. It is no longer Hades' Pitchfork. It is now Reaper's Bident."

Nico looked stunned and said, "Thank you father." He turned to Darcy, "I will come get you two when things have calmed down. Don't eat any of the food her or you will never be able to leave," Nico kissed her lightly then ran out of the palace.

Persephone watched slightly stunned as he ran away. A love as strong as that of Percy and Annabeth," Persephone whispered.

Who are Percy and Annabeth?" Eric asked.

"Of all the things he has told you, he hid this?" Hades asked. Eric nodded. Hades sight wishing he didn't have to acknowledge the boy's power, "Percy Jackson is the most powerful demigod to ever live and the favorite son of my brother, Poseidon. Annabeth Chase was the greatest Child of Athena and his girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by one of our enemies," Persephone whispered before she began to tell the story.

* * *

_Atlantis_

Poseidon sat at his throne with Amphitrite and Triton by his side. They were waiting on the arrival of Oceanus. Amphitrite had managed to talk her husband into the meeting but he was still cautious. After all it was not that long ago when they had been at war.

The throne room doors opened and the Titan slowly walked up to his son-in-law. "I am sorry about the war," Oceanus began, "but I just wanted to make sure my daughter would be safe should the Titans have won."

Poseidon looked on cautiously, "Why have you come?"

"Because the change in the ocean is older than either of us." Poseidon waited. "I have been told that Pontus is free. I believe he is the one who attacked the Hunters. From what I have been told he looks almost identical to your boy. The only difference being the eyes."

"And who exactly is it that told you this?"

"I did," said a grey heard man.

"And who exactly are you?" Poseidon asked.

"Ouranus, King of the Primordials."

* * *

_Chelatna Lake_

"When are they coming to get you?" Percy asked. He was still mad at Director Fury, but now he had to worry about what Jason would do when he arrived.

"Tonight," Maria said sadly.

"I could stop them you know. If you wanted."

"I know you could but don't."

"Why?"

"It might be petty but one day Fury is going to realize he made a mistake, and I want to be there when it happens. I want to be able to look in his face and tell him he was wrong. I want to see the look when he realizes that he cost himself an alliance with the most powerful person alive."

Percy chuckled, "Guess that is something we have in common." They sat in silence for a while when Percy suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"There was just a massive earthquake somewhere. Larger than anything my father has ever created." Together they ran to the quinjet where they learned about Mount Borah's collapse.

"That's it. I can't wait here any longer. I have to get back now." Percy walked out of the jet and extended his wings. Learning to fly had been the first lesson Rhea had taught him. He wasn't scared of Zeus blasting him anymore. Something told him that he was beyond Zeus's power now.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Tempest came flying down to land in front of Percy. Jason and Leo jumped off and drew their weapons. Percy took a step back. "Care to explain why you killed the Hunters," Jason growled.

"_What_?" Percy gasped, "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Do we? How can we be sure that you haven't been changed by your power," Leo said a little too calmly.

"Leo, please Thalia is like a sister to me…" Percy was interrupted when a bolt of lightning slammed into his chest. He heard Maria scream as he when flying back. She was beside him almost instantly. As Percy stood he pushed Maria behind him. "Don't do that again," Percy warned as he struggled to control his anger.

"If Thalia was a sister why did you try to kill her?" Jason yelled.

"I DIDN'T!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, just like you didn't manipulate Ourea?" Leo barked.

"Who?" Percy said distracted.

"The goddess of mountains, Ourea. My…former girlfriend! The one you scared into bringing a mountain down on us!"

"Why would I…"

"Oh please drop the act. You are the only one powerful enough to scare a god"

"Are you calling me a traitor?" Percy said dangerously as he uncapped Riptide.

Before Jason could stop him Leo said, "Yes."

Percy moved so fast that it was a miracle Jason managed to step in and block the blow. Leo didn't even have time to move. If Percy's speed was impressive it was nothing compared to his strength. Percy hit with so much force it drove Jason to his knees and the pressure just kept getting greater.

Leo brought his hammer up and slammed it into Percy's jaw. Percy stumbled back as he extinguished his now singed beard. Jason took the opportunity to blast him in the chest. The lightning ricocheted off without causing any damage. That was when Jason realized what the golden jacket was.

"He's wearing Neman Lion skin. Don't attack his torso," Jason instructed. Leo responded by throwing his hammer at Percy's head. The Son of Poseidon instantly used one of his wings to knock the hammer aside. Leo had used the time to draw his pistol however, and with a blast like a cannon a bright white ball of flame shot toward Percy.

At the last second Percy brought up his wing to block the blast. The blast was so powerful though that it knock Percy through ten trees. Maria, who was now behind the Quinjet watched on in horror.

_Time to cool off the hot head_, Percy thought.

A wave of water rose up and engulfed the Son of Hephaestus. When the water receded Leo sat on the ground sputtering and steaming but unable to fight for the moment. Percy turned to Jason and began to raise large pieces of earth that he sent flying at the Son of Jupiter.

Jason blasted them apart but soon Percy hit as a hurricane. In seconds a miniature tornado spun around Jason as he and Percy clashed. As the fight continued the elements raged. Finally Jason managed to land a monstrous bolt of lightning to Percy's chest that sent him flying.

Leo was standing now. Percy was almost to his feet when another shot from the pistol sent him back further. When Percy got to his knees he noticed Leo's hammer lying next to him. Suddenly he had a plan. Looking up at Jason he said, "No wonder Piper disappeared. I would be ashamed of a person who attacks their friends for no reason too."

Jason's sword crackled before turning into the spear. With a flash dozens of bolts of lightning shot down from the sky and converged in Jason's spear. A bolt as big around as a child wrist shot at Percy. Percy held out his right hand and caught the blast. The instant the bolt contacted his skin the tattoos glowed to life. The power he felt when he fought Gaea had returned. This time however, he felt that tattoos progress and intertwine over his chest and back as well.

Jason, Leo, and a hidden Maria hill stared at the man as he absorbed the thunder. Percy raised his left hand and a much smaller, weaker, green bolt hit Leo squarely in the chest knocking him unconscious. Reaching down Percy grabbed Leo's hammer. The lava that flowed through the head turn the color of Greek Fire and Percy charged.

Just as he was bringing the hammer down on Jason the shadows darkened. A man yell, "NO!" and a two tipped spear caught the hammer. Green flames exploded around Percy and the wielder of the bident. The blast sent Jason flying but when the flames cleared an unharmed Percy stood with Leo's hammer pressing down on an unharmed Nico. Percy drew one of his manticore daggers. Nico held the bident with hands as the butt of the weapon pressed into the earth.

"Stop Percy. We're your…" Nico was interrupted by Jason's continued attack. It was short-lived however as with one quick swipe of his dagger Percy left a cut in Jason's thigh. Jason fell to the ground as the venom took effect.

Skeletal warriors crawled out of the ground and held Jason and Percy in place. Leo began to stir and a warrior held him in place as well. "Oh don't stop them now. This was just getting entertaining," a voice so similar to Percy's that even he was fooled for a second.

The all turned to see a Percy standing by the lake. The only difference was that this one had sapphire blue eyes. "Who're you?" Nico asked.

"Me? I am the god that is going to destroy everything you know, Nico di'Angelo." Nico stumbled back as his name was said, then recovered.

"That's been tried before. Percy stopped the just like he will stop you," Nico said confidently.

The stranger analyzed Percy. The he pulled out a sapphire tipped spear. Percy broke free of the skeletons and braised for a fight. The stranger pointed his spear at the Son of Poseidon. The attack slammed into Percy's chest and set him flying into the mountainside where he was buried beneath the trees and earth.

"I don't think he will," said the god. Then he smiled and said, "Today begins the reign of Pontus! Now it is your turn to die."

"Not yet it isn't," said a motherly voice. Leo, Jason and Nico listened as Rhea spoke in their minds, _I can hold him off but I cannot defeat him. Go to New Orleans it is the Patron City of Poseidon. Pontus will go there to reclaim his full power over the ocean._

"Ah, why if it isn't my niece. Too bad you had to side with the losers. I could have kept you as a pet," Pontus teased.

Nico used the skeletons to drag Jason and Leo over to Mrs. O'Leary. "What are you doing? We have…" Leo began.

"No," Nico interrupted "we have to go to New Orleans…" Just then a flash of blue shown as Rhea intercepted an attack meant for the distracted Gladiators.

Pontus smirked then said "Goodbye, demigods."

* * *

_Palace of Chaos_

"It is time," Nyx said to Chronos.

"Yes it is. Though I still don't agree about the Athena girl. We must send Omega Team to aid the Gladiators in the fight."

"Give them Chaos Metal armor," Erebus instructed, "I will amplify their abilities. Ouranos has supplied weapons and a _Quetzalcoatlus for transportation."_

_"Agreed," Nyx admitted rather bitterly as she stood to notify their warriors._

_"Let fate be on our side," Chronos whispered._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent a lot of time working on the fight between Jason, Leo, and Percy trying to get it just right. In the next chapter Percy will go home and visit his mom, Mount Olympus, and maybe Camp Half-Blood. Then he will get to New Orleans and the final battle will begin. I think there will be two chapter after the next one plus an epilogue. After that I am going to finish Incredible Hulk: Rise of Leader and move on to Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor 2, and the sequel for this story. If you have any question just ask me through a reveiw or PM. There is going to be a new poll the beginning of next week for the names for Clarisse. I will update when I post that poll. By the way I don't think I am going to kill any of the gods I was just curious to see which one you would like to see go if I were to kill any of them.**


	14. The Birth of Maelstrom

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I would make excuses but you know excuses are like assholes everyone has one and most of them stink so no excuses, other than work. Here is the new chapter. Nico, Jason, and Leo are only in it briefly. It is mostly Percy but I think it will work out best in the end, which is getting close. I will get a poll up for Clarisse when I can. Same with updates, 10 hour work days suck by the way. Also part of the reason for the delay was a huge idea for the end of Avengers Doomsday. I think it is the best writing I have done so that gives you something to look forward to. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Over a 175 follower and 130 favorite. Thanks to all of you, I never expected this to get the response it is getting. Please be lenient with they grammar too, I just don't have the energy to correct it today, maybe later but not today.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** The Birth of Maelstrom

_Chelatna Lake 5 Days after the attack on the Hunters_

Maria watched as Rhea crumpled under the attack by Pontus. "Goodbye demigods," Pontus said. Pontus lowered his spear at the Gladiators. Nico grabbed Jason and Leo by the collar and through them onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. The hellhound instantly vanished into the shadows. Nico just managed to disappear into the shadow of the Quinjet when Pontus fired a second beam of energy at him. Maria ran and got out of the way just in time for the jet to explode.

The blast set half the forest on fire. Pontus turned toward Maria's new hiding spot and sent another blast in her direction. Maria bolted again and when she looked back Pontus was gone.

She waited a few second, making sure it was safe. When she was certain he was gone she ran to Rhea. The closer Maria got to the mother of the gods the more she got a bad feeling. Golden ichor flowed from most of her body and formed a puddle around her. Rhea's image flickered in and out of focus. Maria was shocked to see an immortal dying.

Rhea looked up at the Agent of SHIELD and whispered, "You have to go to New Orleans Maria. If you go there Percy will come to protect you. You need to finish guiding…"

"But according to the prophecy Clarisse told us it is The Forgotten Dove…" Maria began to argue.

"Yes dear. That is you. You are a daughter of Aphrodite. Your mother didn't die the night you were born. She is the Goddess of Love. You have just never been claimed. You don't have dyslexia or ADHD like most demigods. Neither do you have the ability of charmspeak but you are unique among the Children of Aphrodite."

"How am I unique then?"

"It is not my place to tell you. I need you to get Percy. I need to speak with him and there isn't much time left."

* * *

Percy felt the weight of the trees before he realized what they were. His left wing was crushed between two of the larger logs while his right wing was pinned tightly to his body. It was not a comfortable position. Pain throbbed through the left wing and he knew it was broken. But the pain could not over power the shame.

First he had lost his temper and fought his friends. Then when a real enemy showed up he hadn't even been able to defend them. Pride wasn't supposed to be his flaw. Yet here he was buried beneath a forest because he had let his pride get the better of him. His new powers hadn't changed him that much, had it?

The pressure on his body increased slightly and Maria's voice could be heard yelling, "Percy!" No he hadn't changed. Not in that way at least. If he had Maria and his friends wouldn't mean so much to him.

He turned his body into water and flowed up to the surface. Maria stared as the water slowly formed into Percy. "Is there anything you can't do?" Maria asked in shock.

"Control the water in the bodies of living things and shapeshift," Percy said.

"Never thought of the first one," Maria commented.

"Yes well don't worry cause it is too diluted for me to control. I can use it to sense where someone is though."

"Good to know," Maria said before continuing, "You need to come here. Rhea isn't doing well."

When they arrived Rhea was barely alive. Percy took her hand and the former wife of Kronos whispered, "You have to find the Axe of Chaos. It is the only weapon that will have a chance at defeating what is to come. You have to wield it because it will only work in your hands and only you can find it."

"You're dying," Percy said.

"Yes," Rhea whispered.

"But who will look out for all the mothers of the world?" Maria asked.

"Percy will choose my replacement. Maybe he can make a god of fatherhood too," Rhea instructed.

"No," Percy breathed, "I am not that…"

"For one time you are," Rhea said. A glowing golden orb of energy appeared above Rhea. "I know you can choose well."

"No don't do this. I need you," Percy said as tears formed in his eyes.

"No Percy, you need your real mother," Rhea coughed as her form flickered, "I wish ye all the luck The Fates have to give. Have a good life my boy." Rhea faded.

Percy stared at Rhea's power before he reached out and touched it. It flowed into his body where it would be preserved until he chose the new owner. Maria knelt down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. Percy turned his head to look at Maria and she could see fire in eye. It was then that Maria realized how powerful Percy was and how great of an enemy he would make. In that second, before she remembered she was this man's friend, she was scared. In the distance they heard the sound of a jet approaching.

"When Fury arrives I want you to go with him. Stay as far away from New Orleans as you can."

"No," Maria said, "I am not going to just abandon…"

"Listen," Percy snapped, "I already lost Annabeth, I am not going to lose you too." Percy's voice cracked.

"I…" Maria began just as the Quinjet arrived and Director Nick Fury stepped out.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia sat in the throne room. Hestia had only remained because she could not abandon her home. Zeus knew this and had kept a close eye on her. Today however they were once again discussing the punishment for Percy Jackson.

"Tartarus would be suitable," Apollo said.

"Perhaps but given Hades alligance it would be difficult to get him there," Zeus reasoned.

"He has already escaped The Pit once," Dionysus said, "how can we be sure he would not do so again?"

"That exit has been sealed," Artemis whispered.

"Yes but there is a second exit…" Hera began. She was no longer middle aged with brown hair. Now she looked more like someone's ninety year old grandmother.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered. "I will not have talk about _that_ place."

"Launch him into space," Ares said after a minute. "He will suffocate and die. His soul will be unable to enter Hades and his power will be lost."

"It is reasonable…" Zeus began. The throne room doors flew open as Poseidon and the other rebel gods walked in. They were all armed and accompanied by Oceanus and a noble looking old man. In seconds the Olympians were ready for a fight.

"We did not con for war," Poseidon said coolly.

Then why have you come?" Zeus growled.

"We came with proof of Percy Jackson's innocence," Athena answered.

"Is my word not enough proof of his guilt?" Artemis asked.

"The person who attacked you is not Percy Jackson," said the nobleman.

"And who are you?" Ares growled.

"I am Ouranus, Primordial God of the Sky, Father to the Titans, Elder Cyclopes, and The Hundred-Handed Ones. I am King of the Primordial Council."

Zeus and the other Olympians stumbled back and then bowed in respect for the Primordial. Poseidon looked at the now white haired Hera. She looked ancient and frail yet she still managed to look regal. "Hera. Don't you think it is worth hearing us out? Look at the effect of our division on you," Poseidon pleaded.

Hera stared at her brother. "Hear them Zeus. We are not strong enough to fight when they have a primordial on their side," Hera reason with her husband.

Zeus glared at the man he could not fight. "We will listen."

Ouranos held out his hand with the palm up. Lightning sparked and formed a ring three feet in diameter hovering above his hand. Inside the ring an image appeared of a long haired, bearded, tan-skinned, green eyed man. "This is how Percy Jackson currently looks," Ouranos said. The ancient king held hot his other hand and an image of a blue eyed Percy Jackson appeared. "This is the man who attacked the Hunters. He is my brother, P…"

"Pontus," said the newly escaped primordial as he entered the room.

* * *

_Chelatna Lake_

Nick fury examined the demigod before him. Percy stared back as he sized up the Director. As the stared each other down they came to an unspoken agreement. Percy loved Maria, he knew that now, but it wasn't to the extent that he loved Annabeth. Fury on the other hand saw Maria as a daughter ever since he had met her. It was part of the reason he had hired her.

Percy turned to Maria. "Listen," He said tenderly, "I owe you my life. If you hadn't started visiting me, I don't know what would have happened to me.

"When I first arrived here I had just watched the love of my life die in my arms. I had become the most powerful person alive and defeated a primordial goddess. After all the stress and all the quests, I was slowly losing my mind.

"You remember the day you first found my?" Percy asked. Maria nodded. "That power surge you used to find me was a result of me losing control of my powers. When I said my name that day it was the first time I had spoken in almost four mounts. Your visits gave me a reason to continue living.

"You saved me, Maria."

"But," Maria began. Percy leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't kissing Annabeth. It was hotter. Not in a sexual way but in the feeling that spread through Percy and Maria's bodies. The world seemed to slow and come to a stop. The only thing that mattered was them. It was like being brought back to life.

It took all of Percy's willpower to do what he know he had to. Running his left hand up her neck he wove it though her hair. With his right hand he pushed the pressure point at the base of her neck perfectly.

Maria went unconscious and Percy caught her. "Now it is my turn to save you," he whispered.

The most powerful demigod to ever live carried the Forgotten Dove to Director Fury. "Keep her safe," Percy said.

"Of course. What are you going to do about Pontus?" Fury asked as he took Hill in his arms.

"Whatever I have to."

"I owe you a favor," Fury said. "It's not a bad thing to have from someone like me. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"How about the total evacuation of New Orleans?" Percy said.

"Already being done. Anything else, just ask."

"I'll remember that," Percy said as he shook Fury's hand. Percy turned away and looked up at the sky and whistled his best taxi whistle. In seconds Blackjack could be seen descending on his friend.

_I knew you weren't dead Boss!_ Percy heard in his head.

_Course not,_ Percy replied.

_Camp is in pretty bad shape._

_So I've heard._ Percy swung his leg over the Pegasus. "If she wakes up, try not to let her watch the news," Percy said to Fury. The Director nodded.

Blackjack turned away from the two agents. _Where to Boss, camp?_

_No. Take me home buddy, take me home._ Blackjack broke into a run. Soon they were soaring into the sky. As they began to accelerate he looked back at Maria. Somehow he knew it would be a long time before he saw her again.

Nick Fury looked down at Agent Hill as Jackson disappeared. Silently he thanked the demigod, but he couldn't help but feel protective of his second in command. In many ways she made him regret not having children of his own.

* * *

_Palace of Chaos_

Annabeth watched through the Looking Pond as her love kissed another woman. Some part of her brain, the logical part, said she shouldn't feel jealous. Percy thought she was dead, and she had been. But know she felt betrayed. It was like Calypso all over again and she couldn't help but notice the pattern.

When she and Percy met he had just met he had defeated the minotaur. She had helped nurse him back to health. He had met Rachel when he was searching for her, but she had only ever been a crush. Calypso had healed him after Mount Saint Helens. Now Maria Hill had healed him, and he had fallen in love with her.

The realization took Annabeth's breath away. She never thought she would have to fight for Percy, not since they got together anyway. Now though, she wasn't so sure. Then another thought occurred to her. Would he feel betrayed that she hadn't found a way to let him know she was alive?

"Annabeth, Nyx wants to speak with us," Piper said behind her. Annabeth nodded and followed her friend to meet Nyx.

When they entered the room Clarisse and Thalia were already there. Around the center table sat different sets of armor.

"Omega Team," Nyx said, "It is time."

* * *

_Blofis Apartment Building_

Blackjack landed lightly on the apartment complex's roof. "Thanks Buddy," Percy said.

_No problem, Boss._

"Don't call me boss," Percy groaned as he stepped into the stairwell. When he arrived at the door to his mom's apartment he simply stared. What would her reaction be? After about five minutes of staring at the door he got up the courage to knock.

"Coming!" his mom's voice called as his heart missed a beat. After a few second Sally Blofis opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. Percy didn't respond. After a couple seconds of examining the man in front of her she noticed his eyes. The color drained from her face and her eyes began to grow moist. "Percy?" she breathed.

"Hey Mom," Percy said as his voice cracked and he realized just how much he missed her. Sally through her arms around her son as he did the same. Together they cried.

"Sally, who is it?" Paul asked as he walked into view. When he saw Percy he dropped the coffee mug in his hand. Percy and Sally made there way into the apartment and Percy began to tell his story.

* * *

When Percy had finished Paul and Sally sat in silence. "Rhea is gone then?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Percy said.

"Poseidon isn't going to take that well," she whispered. Suddenly she scrunched her nose. "You really need to shower. A shave and hair cut wouldn't hurt either."

Before long Percy stood with a razor, a pair of scissors, and a set of trimmers. It took over a half an hour for him to shave and cut his hair. When he finished his hair was a little shorter than he liked it but he looked like his old self again.

"When he was finished he stripped down and stepped into the shower. For a long time he just stood there, letting the water flower over his body. He allowed his wings to appear and felt the water begin to slowly heal his broken wing.

Once he was clean he dried himself with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then stepped into his room for the first time in over a year. Everything was the say as when he had last seen it but now it had a layer of dust over it. The smell of Moonlace wafted through the window. He was home.

"We didn't want get rid of anything in case you came back," Paul said. When Percy looked at him with confusion on his face Paul added, "Before the funerals Hades told Poseidon you were still alive. Poseidon told us."

Percy nodded and opened one of his dressers drawers. He pulled out a pair of jeans and said, "I'm not sure these will fit."

"Well you have grown," Paul chuckled. The man walked over to his step-son. "Any father would be proud of what you have become, son. I know I am." It that moment Percy realized what Rhea had been telling him.

"Can you get Mom and wait in the living room?" I have something I want to give you guys."

"Sure," Paul said.

Percy got dressed. His old cloths were a little tight but they would do. He returned to the bathroom and put on his Nemean Lion coat. When he returned to the living room he was once again the Percy Jackson who had save Olympus.

Paul and his mom sat on the couch waiting for him. Percy sat down across from them. "When Rhea died she told me to pick her successor, the new goddess of motherhood. She also said that I could create a god of fatherhood." Percy stop to let his words sink in. When they said nothing he continued, "I chose you guys. If you will take it."

"What? No Percy we can't. We aren't meant to be gods," Sally said as Paul nodded.

"Mom, who could do a better job that you two?" Percy asked.

"But," she continued to try and argue.

"The world needs you Mom," Percy said.

Sally thought for a long time. "Are you sure she meant us?"

"One hundred percent positive," Percy replied.

"Okay," Paul and Sally said together.

Percy concentrated on the power he had gotten from Rhea. The glowing orb of energy appeared in front of him. "_I, Perseus Jackson, wielder of the Power of Chaos, give this power to the goddess of Motherhood, Sally Blofis,_" Percy thought. The orb floated toward his mother and into her chest. Nothing happened.

"Um," she said, "Did it work?"

"I don't know I've never made someone a god before," Percy said. Just then a lion came walking into the room.

"It worked," Sally said before the others could jump up. "He says his name is Icarus. He won't hurt you."

"Okay," Percy said as he eyed the lion carefully. "Now for the hard one." Making Paul a god was more draining on Percy then it was on Paul but he did it in the end.

"Do you think we should wake him," Paul asked Sally.

"No he has a hard fight a head of him. He needs his rest," she said as she laid a blanket across her son.

"What happens now?"

"Now we look after the parents of the world," Sally said as she set a note next to Percy. Together her and Paul flashed out of their apartment, to which they would never return again.

* * *

Percy dreamed he was standing on the bow of a huge aircraft carrier. Or at least he thought it was until he realized it was flying. _The Hellicarier, _Percy thought. Before he could take anything else in he fell through the floor and into the medical bay. Maria was laying on the one of the beds with Nick Fury standing next to her. She was still sleeping. As Fury looked down on her there was a knock on the door. A middle aged man in a black suit with brown hair walked into the room.

"A category five hurricane has appeared in the Gulf, sir," the man said.

"Where is it headed?" Fury asked.

"Current predictions put it making land in New Orleans."

"How is the evacuation going?"

"So far only sixty percent of the city and surrounding area has been evacuated."

"When is it going to make landfall?"

"Tomorrow morning, sir."

"Get whoever you can there to help with the evacuation," Fury instructed. The man began to leave Fury continued, "Oh and Coulson," The man turned back, "Find the Gladiators. I don't think Jackson will be able to handle this on his own."

The image faded and a new one appeared. An old white heard man with a long grey beard sat on a throne in front of him. "Prepare yourself boy. Everything is about to change."

* * *

Percy shot bolt up out of his bed. The first thing he did was look at his clock. It was 4 am. Then he wondered how he had gotten to his bed in the first place. Then he realized it must have been his mom. He knew one thing. He had to go to Olympus, now. In minutes he was dressed and on his way to stop the fight between the gods.

When he arrived at the Empire State Building he knew something was wrong. Mortals were looking up into the sky, right where Olympus was. And they could see it. They were staring up at it in fear, all of them too scared to speak. Percy looked back up at Olympus. There was a sound like thunder as suddenly a huge fragment of the home of the gods fell toward the streets. "RUN!" Percy yelled as he dashed into the building. The guard behind the desk was gone but the key for the elevator was still there.

Just as he was entering the elevator he felt the ground shake and the rumble of the earth as it the piece of Olympus slammed into the ground. The elevator began to rise and after a few minutes the Percy arrived at the top of Olympus. The City of the Gods looked worse than it had after his fight with Kronos. Half the mountain was on fire and the other half was rubble. But most of all the mountain was silent. There was no singing and now talk, just the sound of the fires. Percy ran to the remains of the throne room.

When he arrived he froze. The gods where all laid out on the floor. Ichor oozed from their wounds. All of the gods were there except for Poseidon and his trident was at the foot of his throne. The feeling went out of his legs as Percy realized what that must mean. Poseidon wouldn't just leave his trident, unless he had faded. But he knew one thing: this was not the work of the gods. There was a grown from his left and Percy looked to see Athena stirring.

Percy ran to her side and helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Athena struggled to focus on him. When she finally had she spoke. "Pontus, he attacked us…Your father tried to fight him. But then he was captured."

"He's alive?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I believe so." Percy stood. "Where are you going?"

"To stop whatever Pontus has planned," Percy said.

When he was almost out of the room Athena spoke, "Percy, we know it wasn't you. Pontus proved that." Percy nodded and continued to leave. "Annabeth's death wasn't your fault, Percy. She knew what she was doing." Percy kept walking. "I hope you can realize that," Athena whispered.

* * *

Percy reached the edge of the floating mountain and looked down. More pieced had fallen since he had entered the Empire state building. He could hear the mortals below screaming. He had no armor beside his jacket. Then a thought occurred to him. He did have a set of armor in the grave that held his coffin.

As he thought about the armor his body began to glow and it appeared on him. It fit perfectly. Every part of the armor seemed to mold to his body. He extended his now healed wings and the armor accommodate them. Chaos metal is what his mom had said it was called. His sword had appeared in a sheath on his left hip and the shield was on his armor.

His sences increased as the tattoos on his arms and chest began to glow. Whatever the danger was, it was in Time Square. Percy jumped and flew toward the famous landmark.

* * *

_Time Square 6 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Andrew was five years old. He was from Fowler, Colorado and loved school. He was the only child of Tiffany Michelson. He never knew his father. All he knew was that he left when he was about six weeks old. It didn't bother him though. He figured any man who would leave their baby didn't deserve to be a father anyway. He was very mature and very smart. He also loved dinosaurs.

He could name them all. T-Rex, Triceratops, Stegosaurs, Brachiosaurus, you name it he could tell you anything about it. So when he saw the giant crocodiles running down the street towards him and his mother he shouted, "Mommy look, it's a Sarcosuchus!" **(Not a clue how to say that by the way)**

"A what?" she asked with a smile. Then they heard the screams.

"The largest crocodile ever," he said proudly. Then he saw one of the dinosaurs swallow someone. He was frozen in shock. Then he and his mother started running. One of the monsters was on the in seconds. The creature swirled and suddenly he couldn't see his mother. He was in the middle of the square again. He looked up into the mouth of the forty foot long croc.

* * *

Percy dove toward the ground as he saw one of the monsters about to chomp down on a little boy. He flew so fast that he was a streak of gold and silver. About fifty feet from the ground he spread his wings wide and held them as stiff as he could. He slowed drastically and slammed into the head of the giant crocodile. Its jaws snapped shut with a crack like thunder and Percy rolled down toward the boy and knocked him out of the way.

Together they rolled to the street side. Percy looked down at the kid and said, "You okay?" The boy looked too scared to speak but he managed to nod. Percy turned back to the dazed monster. Besides that one there were three others. Percy drew his sword and concentrated on the fire hydrants around him. In one swift motion the hydrants exploded and he rushed toward the monsters in a wave of water.

As he tried to stab the first beast in the chest his sword ricocheted off. The monster turned with amazing speed and snapped on Percy's sword arm. Its teeth shattered on the Lion skin as Riptide was driven into the monster's skull. The dinosaur turned to golden dust.

As it disintegrated Percy remembered something Annabeth had once told him. The skin on the top of crocodiles and alligators is very thick. The skin on the stomach on the other hand was thinner and easier to penetrate. He had to aim for the eyes and bellies of the monsters.

The water continued to swirl around him in a whirlpool. He looked at the other three monsters. One of them ran forward toward him. The water and Percy rocketed at the monster and it was engulfed into the wave. It took to the water like second nature and as it swam through it Percy sent himself underneath the beast. As it pasted over him Percy drove Riptide into the belly opened a deep cut along its stomach. The second monster was eliminated.

Percy leapt out of the water and used his wings to propel himself and the third monster. Before it could react he drove his sword into the giant croc's eye. Just as it began to disintegrate he was hit with something. The force of the blow sent him flying through a wall in one of the surrounding buildings. Stars swam in front of his eyes and his head spun.

He stood shakily and grabbed a nearby chair for support. He looked around and saw a waitress staring at him in awe. He stared back then said, "Sadly I have seen weirder things than this."

With that he launched himself at the monster, not realizing his helmet had been knocked off. This monster was smarter than the others kept Percy out of striking range. Percy concentrated and the remaining water in the street turned to ice and the giant crocodile lost its footing and began to slip and slide around. Cars went flying everywhere. Percy flapped his wings and flew toward the monster. As he neared it he grabbed ahold of one of its teeth and swung on top of the creatures head. With a yell he drove the tip of Riptide through the r creature's eye and into its brain. The mortals stared at him as the final Sarcosuchus turned to dust.

As he looked out at the mortals he finally felt like he had found what he was meant to be. He was a hero, and he always would be. He saw the boy he had save being reunited with his mother. The waitress exiting the restraint. Wait he knew that waitress. But he hadn't seen her since he left Yancy Academy, Nancy Bobofit. She stared at him then said, "Percy Jackson?"

He said the most intelligent thing he could think of, "Uh…shit." He turned and Blackjack landed in front of him. Just as he was about to get on he heard the clapping and froze. When he looked back he saw the crowd around him clapping and cheering for him. The boy walked out of the crowd with his helmet.

"Thank you for saving me," he whispered. He held out Percy's helmet for him to take. Percy knelt down.

"Keep it," Percy side, "Maybe you can use it when you need help." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Take care, kid."

"Andrew," he said, "My name is Andrew."

Percy smiled and he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Andrew." Andrew shook his hand. Percy jumped on to Blackjack.

"Where are you going?" someone in the crowd asked.

"To tie up some loose ends." With that the crowd parted as Blackjack broke into a run and the hero and his steed headed for New Orleans. Within five minute he was on the news and had been name the fourth and greatest Gladiator, Maelstrom. The world knew his real name but as a hero he was Maelstrom forever more.

* * *

**Well let me know what you thought. If you have any ideas for names for Clarisse I am open to suggestions.**


	15. The Age of Pontus

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Avengers**

* * *

**AN: So the winner for the name of Clarisse wasn't even close:**

**Valkyrie 22**

**Electrik 11**

**Maimed 6**

**The Warrior 8**

**To the guest that asked if I would make sure Percy ends up with Annabeth and Maria with Conner I am sorry to say that Conner will only ever be mentioned. I have decided who Percy will finally end up with but it won't happen until the end of Avengers: Doomsday. I will say that Percy does finally get a happy ending though. Also in the final chapter there will be a section that reveals part of the ending to Incredible Hulk: Rise of Leader. It will mention a new hero that will appear in the end of that story. It is not a demigod. Almost two hundred follows too so thank you for the response. This story has gone further than I ever thought it would. I know I have pissed a few people off in some PMs I sent to them but oh well. Percy only shows up toward the end of this chapter. This takes place at the same time as the last chapter. I think there will be two more chapters after this, maybe three. The sequel to this story has been named also. **

**The sequel name is... ... ... at the end of the chapter. Enjoy and thank you for all the response.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**The Age of Pontus

_Mount Rushmore 5 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Leo and Jason tumbled off Mrs. O'Leary as they arrived. A few seconds later Nico appeared panting. For a long time they just sat there. Leo and Jason looked ashamed. They had told the most loyal person they knew that he was a traitor. They accused him of having killed the hunters and one of his friends. They both knew what is fatal flaw was and they had managed to forget that in their anger. Finally Nico spoke, "What next?"

"The first thing we need to do is rest. We aren't any good half dead," Jason said.

Leo had to agree, after all he hadn't slept in three days. Soon Leo had started a fire and Jason was cooking some rabbits that Nico had caught. As soon as they had finished eating they were asleep.

* * *

_Palace of Chaos 5 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Omega Team was just about to leave when Ouranos appeared. Ichor covered his face and he was short of breath. "Omega Team!" he yelled.

Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and Piper all ran to his side. Despite his wounds he stood tall and proud as he said, "You have a new objective. Poseidon and Oceanus have been captured by the enemy. Free him and then proceed to helping the Gladiators defend the city. Jackson will join you. DO NOT engage Pontus, leave him to Jackson. Priority number one is to free Poseidon and Oceanus."

"Why the Titan?" Clarisse growled.

"Do as you are told," Ouranos snapped.

"Yes sir," Clarisse mocked. Ouranos glared and Omega Team mounted the patron animal of Ouranos.

* * *

_New Orleans Super Dome 6 days since the attack on the Hunters_

"Isn't it beautiful?" Pontus mused as the storm made land fall. "Finally these insolent mortals will be put in their place. The Age of Pontus, what a glorious time it will be. My brothers will finally recognize my power. I have achieved what they could not, I have defeated Ouranos!"

"You're a fool if you think you can free them," Oceanus said.

"Oh but that's the best part, I won't have to. The Council grows week and the bonds that hold the prisons with them. Soon we will all be free and nothing can stop us."

"Percy can," Poseidon whispered. It was all he could managed from the beating he had received. He was only just managing to hold the levies together.

"I swatted him aside like a fly. He is no threat to me," Pontus said calmly.

"Why continue to fight them?" Oceanus asked. "Anake has faded. Your revenge will not change that."

"Maybe not. But it will make me feel better." Pontus turned to Poseidon, "Give it a rest would you. My army will break through your walls eventually. Best to end this quickly." Poseidon kept his hold. Pontus chuckled, "Fine have it your way. But when my monster arrives it won't matter. Your remember Andromeda don't you?" Poseidon paled as he realized what Pontus had planned. "Yes I thought so."

"Let me go Uncle," Oceanus said.

"No, I will be the sea-god once more and I will not share my domain. You will die just like you nephew." Suddenly the levies broke and the ocean began to flow in. but not as quick as the army that ran ahead of it. "The Age of Pontus has begun."

* * *

_ Mount Rushmore_

"I think we have to go to New Orleans," Jason said. After the others had woke.

"Well duh," Nico snapped, "But how are we going to fight Pontus?"

"We can't," Leo said, "all we can do is hope Percy will show up and fight him."

"There will be an army," Jason said.

"We have faced armies before," Nico said.

"Yes but we had Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and the other demigods with us before. This time we are on our own," Leo mumbled. Something in his pocket felt worm and got hotter until it was uncomfortable, even for him. Leo reached in his pocket and pulled out the whistle Ourea had given him.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"Something Ourea gave me before. She said to blow it if I ever needed help."

"Well go on then. It's not like it could make things any worse," Jason said.

Leo sighed and blew the whistle. Nothing happened not even a noise. After a few seconds flames exploded into the sky above their heads and something red and gold shot out of the ball of flames. Mrs. O'Leary growled and a roar that shook the ground. With four thunderous rumbles the beasts feet touched down.

Then the voice spoke in Leo's head. _I am Draco the Monster of Thebes._ _I have wait for you for a long time, Leo Valdez._

"Uh maybe I was wrong," Jason said. Leo however knew Draco was a friend. Nico and Jason backed away with their weapons drawn. Leo stepped forward and held out his hand. Draco placed his head in Inferno's hand. "So," Leo said, "we hold off the army 'til Percy arrives and defeats Pontus." Leo jumped on Draco's back and continued, "Let's show this bastard he messed with the wrong demigods."

Nico and Jason looked cautious but nodded. Soon Tempest was descending and The Gladiators where ready for battle.

"It is starting," Reaper said as he sat astride Mrs. O'Leary.

"Then I guess we better get going then," Inferno said as with one powerful flap of his wings Draco took flight. They continues to increase in speed until with a great blast the dragon shot a ball of flame in front of them and the exploded into light speed.

* * *

_New Orleans_

The Gladiators emerged in the city at the same time and froze as the levies broke. An army of monsters and water began to flood the Patron City of Poseidon. A wall of rain surrounded the city and they knew they were in the eye of a hurricane. In the distance they could see a figure standing on the roof of the Super Dome. Next to the figure was a platform with two people tied to it. The force of the storm slammed down on them.

Reaper circled on the roof of a building below Inferno and Cyclone and soon they descended to the ground to line up a plan. "How many soldiers do you think you can summon?" Leo asked.

"Fifty, maybe. I don't want to summon too many though and leave myself vulnerable," replied Reaper.

"Fifty will do," Cyclone said.

"What monster does he have?" Reaper asked.

"Telekhines mostly, a few dracaena, some Cyclopes, but I think he has some held in reserve," Cyclone said.

"Why is that?" Reaper asked.

"It's what I would do."

"Right now he is on top of the Super Dome with what looks like a couple of sacrifices," Inferno added.

Think you guys can take the army while I free them?" Reaper asked.

"As long as you are quick," Cyclone said. But Inferno looked unsure.

"What would he be sacrificing to?" Inferno asked.

"Free the prisoners and it won't matter," Reaper said.

"Let's get going before the whole city floods," Cyclone said.

Cyclone and Inferno flew toward the army on Tempest and Draco. "Watch the skies, buddy," Inferno instructed Draco. With that both Cyclone and Inferno jump off their rides and flew down toward the enemy. Inferno soared through their ranks slamming his hammer into anything that came within reach. A whirlwind of debris swirled around the fighting Cyclone but for every one they kill three took its place.

The water was rushing in at them and soon the two Gladiators had to remain airborne. Mortal screamed and panic began to take hold. Soon they had resorted to pulling the people of roof tops and taking them to the SHIELD jets that were aiding with evacuation. Soon they saw little of each other as they struggled to hold back the enemy. The Inferno turned into the fire giant and began to incinerate everything but the telekhines. Cyclone joined him as the tornado giant and for a second they began to make progress. Then they saw the fin.

It stuck out of the water by at least five feet. It was moving faster than it seemed possible. Inferno prepared to blast it but the monster jumped out of the water and he froze. Out of the water soared a seventy foot long great white shark and all Inferno could do was think, _Look its Jaws_. Then the monster bit into his arm and he was force under water where his flame extinguished.

Cyclone let out a roar that sent the enemy flying back twenty feet. The giant tornado began to run toward his friend but was cut off by another monster. _Oh great, they have the Lock Ness Monster too, _he thought. Within a second he was under water as well.

The Plesiosaur slammed Cyclone into a building and he lost his hold on his sword. He tried to swim to the surface but was knocked back into the ground. The monster clamped down on his chest and rose him up above water. It threw him into the air and he was about to use the air to keep himself out of reach when dozens of silver arrows flew into the monster's mouth. It screamed so loud Cyclone though his teeth would fall out, then it turned to dust. Cyclone caught himself just before he hit the water.

When he looked around saw a girl in silvery armor with a shield, spear, and quiver of arrows strapped to her back. Even at a distance he lightning blue eye stood out. "Good timing sis," Cyclone said. He could tell she smiled. As he looked around he saw a girl in similar armor, who could only be Clarisse, mowing down telekhines. On another roof he saw a girl standing in front of another group of telekhines that suddenly dropped their weapons and let her walk through them and slice them to shred without even a complaint. He flew toward that one as soon as he saw her.

"Leo is underwater," he said to her, "We have to help him."

"Good to see you too," the girl whispered.

"We'll talk about that one later," Cyclone growled.

* * *

As soon as Inferno's flame went out he knew he was in trouble. He had Jaws clinging to his arm, he was underwater and couldn't breathe. He could tell by the way the water was moving that Cyclone wouldn't be able to help him. His hammer was no longer in his hand. He reached around his back and grabbed the pistol. He aimed at the monster and pulled the trigger. A white-hot ball of flame shot at the monster and exploded on impact.

The creature tightened its hold and him. Spots flashed in front of his face and Inferno made one last attempt. This time he aimed at the monster's eye. With a roar of fury it opened its mouth. With the last of his concentration he shot himself out of the water. He got one good breath in before the shark had him. Then suddenly it dissolved.

* * *

"Valkyrie!" Piper yelled. The fighter that Cyclone knew was Clarisse turned. "Inferno is underwater you and Huntress channel use your power to see if you can bring the monster to the surface." Valkyrie and Huntress nodded. Just as Valkyrie began to glow red and he spear began to crackle more loudly and lightning flashed over Huntress there was a flash underwater. The demigods above water froze and watched. There was a second flash and Inferno shot out of the water. They saw him take one deep breath and the giant shark launched out of the water and clamped onto Inferno's leg. Valkyrie through her spear with deadly accuracy and strength while Cyclone and Huntress sent massive bolts of lightning at the beast. It exploded into dust and Valkyrie's spear shot back to her hand.

Inferno floated in the air looking around in confusion. When he saw the others he said, "Little overkill don't you think?"

"We could have let him eat you," Piper teased.

"Yeah you…" Inferno froze as he realized she had used charmspeak. "Not fair Charmer." With that he turned back to the army. But as he looked out to see he was distracted. "Hey guys, what's that?" he asked pointing out to see.

"What's wha…" Huntress began. Out to see approaching incredibly fast was a massive wave. No not a wave it was to condensed to be a wave. It slammed into the remains of the levies and water poured into the city at an incredible rate. The wave exploded and with a roar the largest sea serpent any of them had ever seen emerged. Just what was visible above the water was equal to the Empire State building.

Green scales covered its belly while deep blue ones covered the rest of its body. Its eyes were the color of acid. Massive raiser like teeth could be seen in its mouth. A frill of golden spikes stuck out of the back of its head. Spikes continued down along its back bone. Between each of the spikes was webbing.

"Kato, the monster sent to eat Andromeda," Cyclone breathed.

* * *

Reaper appeared on the roof of the Super Dome and was immediately face to face with Pontus. "Hello Son of Hades." Reaper drew his bident. Pontus looked relaxed though and he turned his back and walked toward his sacrifices. Reaper followed cautiously, always ready to fight. He looked at the platform and saw both Poseidon and Oceanus chained there.

"Beautiful isn't it," Pontus said. "The sea."

"Yes it is," Reaper agreed.

"It is a shame you mortals have polluted it the way you have. Its creatures have been hunted and driven to near extinction."

"No one ever said we have been without error."

"No they haven't. This is one thing I will correct. The sea will rise to its former glory," Pontus turned back to Reaper. "Put the weapon away boy. You cannot fight me."

"Oh so I am just supposed to give up."

"Yes. I do not wish to kill you but if I have to I will." Reaper griped the bident tighter. "You are a powerful demigod. Trusted to. Hades chose your weapon well. A weapon of the Big Three suits you…"

"Flatery won't work."

"To defeat your enemy you must first understand them, Nico. I am simply trying to understand you. The Mist fails because of me and mortal will once again know of the gods."

"How can you be sure that is a good thing?"

"It was in ancient times, and so it will be again." Reaper sensed something then, the presence of someone else, and out of the corner of his eye he saw movement around the sacrifices' bonds. He only knew of one person who could turn invisible and it was impossible that she was he. Still whoever it was needed a distraction.

"What do plan on doing?" Reaper asked.

"My brothers are waking, boy. Together we will take the world back and the mortals will learn their place. Even now Aether and Tartarus get closer and closer to freedom. And even more importantly my father will soon arrive back to earth and the fates have no control over what will happen. Himeros will have his victory at last and we will have our revenge. When they join me your world will end." Reaper stood in shock. The father of Pontus was near they were almost guaranteed to lose. "You see now how useless it is to fight?"

"Revenge for what?"

"For betrayal. For the fading of the ones we loved. The ones that love us! FOR OUR DOMAINS BEING DENIED TO US!" Pontus yelled. He took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. Kato is near. Soon Poseidon will fall and with him the last of Olympus will crumble. Oh and Daughter of Athena you can stop trying to free them. You won't succeed."

Annabeth appeared next to Oceanus and Poseidon. Reaper stared, unable to speak. Suddenly ropes appeared around his wrists and Annabeth were hanging next to Poseidon.

"And there he is," Pontus said as the giant sea serpent exploded out of the water. "Now might be a good time to provide those soldiers you promised your friends."

* * *

"Kato, the monster sent to eat Andromeda," Cyclone said. Suddenly undead warrior rose out of the roof tops around them. Cyclone looked around The Telekhines where all that remained of the army but there were at least a hundred of them. "Soldiers," Cyclone commanded and the skeletons looked at him. "Fight the Telekhines. The rest of us will fight Kato."

"Great but how do we kill it?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well Huntress's shield has Medusa's head carved into it. It was with Medusa's head that the original Perseus used to defeat him with. Maybe he is scared of it."

"Nice thought baby brother but something tells me it won't work," Huntress said.

"You have a better plan?" No said anything.

"Gladiators, charge," Inferno said.

"Still scared of heights?" Cyclone teased. Huntress ignored him and began to run, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, toward the monster. Charmer and Valkyrie followed in hot pursuit. Cyclone and Inferno flew toward Kato as they watched Draco blasting the monster with fire.

Inferno pulled out his pistol and summoned his hammer. Cyclone began to shoot bolts of lightning at the creature. They ricocheted of the monsters skin. Inferno began to fire of blasts of fire that ricocheted off as well. Even Draco's attack had no effect. A glowing red spear shot toward the monster it hit with a crackle and an explosion but Kato was unfazed.

Inferno landed on top of the monsters head and slammed his hammer down with all the strength he had. Flames engulfed the beast's head but when they vanished Kato just looked madder. Huntress through her shield up to Cyclone who held it in front of Kato's head. The monster paused then let out an angry roar. With a crack like thunder Kato snapped his jaws closed on Cyclone's arm. He felt the bones break and blood began to ooze from the wounds. Kato threw Cyclone into a building.

The others rushed to his aid as quickly as they could. When they pulled him from the rubble he said, "I guess that didn't work." Just then Draco came crashing down into the building next to them. They heard a yelp and knew that wherever Mrs. O'Leary was she was hurt. They looked over at the Super Dome and saw that there were now four people tied to the platform.

"You can't just give up like that," said a voice. They all turned to see an old man sitting in the corner. "The world needs you. We need you. If you stop fighting now then we all die."

"We can't fight that thing," Valkyrie said.

"But you can fight him," the old man said as he pointed to Pontus. "Together, you stand a chance."

"Draco!" Inferno yelled. The dragon pulled itself to its feet with a deep rumble in its throat. "Take us to the Super Dome. Then I want you to get away from here. Find Mrs. O'Leary and take her with you. If I need you I will call." Together the Gladiators and Omega Team jumped onto the dragon and flew toward the Super Dome.

"Good luck, hero," the old man said as his shape changed and Heracles stood in his place. "You just need to hold him of for a few more minutes."

* * *

"Who else came with you?" Cyclone asked Charmer.

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me," she said.

"But…"

"You will see soon enough just be patient." In second they landed on the roof and face Pontus. Reapers army was gone but a quarter of Pontus's still remained. Draco flew of and soon they saw him and Mrs. O'Leary leaving the city.

Then the Gladiators looked around at the sacrifices. They saw Poseidon, Oceanus, Reaper, and…no that couldn't be right. "Amazing isn't it," Pontus said. "The lengths my brother will go to try and stop me. They even break the laws of nature, the laws they created, to try and stop me. Reviving the dead. Well it doesn't matter she will be dead again soon enough."

"Annabeth how are" Cyclone began.

"Ouranus and Erebus never could follow rules," Pontus said irritably. "Kato quit stalling and eat them!"

Then they saw something black bounce off of the monsters head. The caught sight of black wings and the object shot straight into the sky.

Kato took the chance and shot toward the dome. Suddenly he froze in place as he looked behind them. The had clouds disappeared. The storm was gone.

They turned and everyone from the mortals still in the city, the SHIELD agents, and the demigod watched in amazement as the earth began to shake.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

* * *

Percy shot through the walls of the storm and into the eye that circled New Orleans. He saw a massive sea serpent moving toward the Super Dome and could see a group of people standing on the roof of the building. _That's Kato, Boss._

_As in Perseus and Andromeda? _Percy asked.

_Yep._

Percy thought for a moment then said, _Get his attention. _With that Percy leapt off Blackjack's back and concentrated. The storm around them dissipated and vanished. The power of the storm pulsed through his body and he began to liquefy. By the time he reached the ground he was a water giant that was equally as large as Kato.

"Kato quit stalling and eat them?" he heard Pontus yell. Blackjack kick off the monsters head. Kato didn't seem to notice and shot toward the Super Dome. Percy rose from a crouch and Kato froze in place. Percy began to walk toward the beast but his steps coverd the ground so quickly in seconds he was ready to fight the monster.

When he was five gigantic steps he broke into a run and jumped into the air. Kato opened his mouth and prepared to fight. Before the monster could strike Percy brought down his massive fist on Kato's head. The monster's head slammed into the ground. It rose back into the air with a hiss. It moved to strike but was again knocked to the side. This time however Percy had created a massive ice sword and slashed at Kato's head. The sword shatter on the monsters skin but Kato was still knocked back.

When Kato looked back the giant was gone. In its place stood a water spire that shot down the monster's throat as it tried to roar in rage. Kato's eyes bulged as more and more water began to fill its body. Then he exploded and the water inside splashed into the streets. It was only there for a second though when all the water in the city began to roll out of the city. When it reached the former location of the levies the earth began to rise and a small rig-line of mountains rose to protect the city.

Percy Jackson stood in the middle of the street in his armor. He turn and together he and Pontus locked eyes.

* * *

**And the sequel is: Gladiators Divided. Omega Team will be in that story as well. Next chapter is the final confrontation between Percy and Pontus. I am going to an archery shoot this weekend and won't have internet for the weekend. I am also going camping during 4th of July for a few days so it will probably be about three weeks before I get the next chapter up. In case anyone is wondering 10 hour work days suck ass.**

**Oh and I would like to say that I do have a life outside writing this story and between work and everything else I don't get much free time. So just deal with it.**


	16. The Mountain of New Orleans

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Avengers**

* * *

**AN: Why has it taken me so long to update? I wrote 3 chapters. I figure it would be a kinda gift for over 200 followers. So here it is the conclusion of Neptune Initiative, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:** The Mountain of New Orleans

_New Orleans 6 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Percy looked up at the roof of the Super Dome. Pontus stared back down at him in disbelief. Percy scanned the roof and saw his friends. Cyclone, Inferno, Thalia, and Piper all stood behind the primordial with their weapons drawn. He looked to Pontus's left and saw Reaper chained to the platform. Next to him was Poseidon. He was a little surprised to see Oceanus there too. Then he saw her.

The blonde princess curls fell past her shoulders. Her grey eyes looked into his and every fiber of his being froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His heart didn't beat. The love of his life was right there. He had to have gone crazy. She had died in his arms, there was no way she could be here. His Wise Girl was dead. But still, here she was.

Suddenly he was knocked through the wall of a building. He laid in the rubble still too stunned to move. Finally he managed to stand as he looked down at the ground. He tried to push the thought of Annabeth out of his mind but couldn't. _She is here. She is alive! _was all he could think. _She was captured by Pontus,_ he thought. Rage exploded inside him and he stood. Pontus had captured HIS Wise Girl. Then another thought occurred to him, _Why hasn't she told me she is alive?_

Percy shook his head. Right now it didn't matter. He had to deal with Pontus. Percy stepped out of the building. "Gladiators!" he yelled, "free the prisoners." He launched himself at the primordial god. Pontus braced with his spear at the ready. When Percy's sword met Pontus spear a shock wave knocked the Gladiators, prisoners, and Piper, Thalia, and Clarisse off the roof of the building. Something read shot through the sky and Percy heard their scream cut off. Pontus took the moment of distraction and to slam the end of his spear into Percy's legs and he was knocked to the ground.

Percy landed as a twenty-foot tall water giant. Pontus jumped over the edge and a second water giant fell to the ground. Pontus's spear grew to match his size and a giant ice sword appeared in Percy's right hand while an ice shield appeared on his left arm. Pontus mad a stab with his spear but was blocked by Percy's shield. Percy slashed with his sword but was block by the spear. Percy turned and slammed his shield into Pontus's knee. The shield however passed right through without causing any harm. Pontus brought the butt of his spear up and it passed through Percy's jaw.

* * *

_Hellicarier Medical Bay_

Nick Fury watched the monitor between him and the still unconscious Agent Hill. "Sir, are you getting this?" Agent Coulson asked over the com link.

"Yes. I am looking at the feed now," Fury said. He had to admit that he was a little surprised when he had seen Jackson defeat the building sized monster. He had heard the boy tell Hill what the fight was like in Greece but seeing a live feed was something else. He made a mental note to do some serious apologizing to Jackson the next time he saw him. Furry watched as the small group of people get caught by the dragon as they fell. Pontus and Jackson fought unlike anything he had ever seen. He wondered if this new hero could ever be a match against the Hulk. He pushed that though aside.

"Sir," Coulson began, "what are our orders?"

"Stay in the city. I want to get as much of this on video as possible. I am going to have to do my best to keep the council subdued about this one. Especially with the new Hulk roaming around. And the prospect of another."

"Yes sir," Coulson said.

"How is the new team working out?"

"Fine except for Cage. He has continued to be difficult."

"He will come around," Fury said.

* * *

_New Orleans_

Pontus's spear passed through Percy's jaw. Both of the fighters realized that they couldn't harm each other in their current form but neither wanted to give up the advantage of not being harmed. Their weapons clashed. Percy let his ice shield fly toward Pontus's head. Instinctively the primordial ducked but was met by Percy's knee as it came shooting up. The force of the blow sent Pontus rocking back and Percy realized something, they could hurt each other just not with weapons.

Pontus seemed to have realized this too as he dropped his spear and swung with a tremendous upper cut that landed on Percy's jaw. Percy stumbled back into a building. Letting the water that had become his body fall he shot at Pontus on the crest of a wave. Pontus did the same as his spear returned to his hand. They slammed into each other as they locked sword to spear. The water around them kept boiled and kept them supported in the air but it was slowly lowering them to the ground. Percy and Pontus pushed against their weapons with all their force but neither could gain any ground.

Finally Pontus unexpectedly shot back from Percy. Percy stumbled forward as he lost his balance. Pontus took the time to shoot a blast of energy at the Son of Poseidon. Percy went flying down the street. He rapped his wings around his body and slammed into the pavement with a hard thud. He rolled down the street for a few yards before he snapped his wings open and sent himself back into the air. He fell back to the grown and as his feet touched the asphalt he crouched and stabbed his sword into the ground.

Riptide cut through the ground and slowed Percy to a stop. He heard movement to his right and turned to look. Annabeth and the others stood there staring at him. Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes. He caught movement in the window above her and knew there was a mortal watching them. "Get everyone out of here," he ordered, "Get them as far away as you can. I will take care of Pontus. Cyclone send out a bolt of lightning when everyone is clear."

Reaper, Inferno, Cyclone, Charmer, Huntress, and Valkyrie all began to do as they were told but Annabeth just stood the. "Per…" she began.

"Wise Girl," he said softly, "Go please. I can't lose you again."

Annabeth stared for a moment nodding. But as Percy turned his attention back to Pontus she didn't move to help the other.

* * *

Percy looked down the street at Pontus. They were evenly matched. They could continue to fight each other for hours and still no one would win. Every strike they made at each other was either blocked or dodged. He had to end this quickly. He just wasn't sure how.

A wave rose behind Pontus and he began to race toward Percy. Percy called water to him and race toward Pontus on a similar wave. Percy and Pontus met sword to spear once more. Percy felt the impact and the force behind Pontus's blow then the force vanished and he shot past the primordial. The wave died and Percy turned around to face a grinning Pontus.

"Missing something," Pontus said as he held up a long flat piece of metal. Percy was confused for a minute but then he noticed the weight in his hand. Or at least the lack of weight. Percy looked down and froze. Riptide, the sword that had gotten him through so much, had snapped about a foot above the hilt. Pontus was holding up the remains of the blade. Percy looked back up at Pontus again.

Now he was in trouble.

* * *

_Asgard_

The All-Father sat on his throne observing the events below. The dark elves had attack earth the day before and the mortal man, Stark, had only two weeks ago had his "Ark Reactor" out of his chest. Now the Greeks where having problems in their world and the mist that hid them had crumbled. If Himeros was to return to the world then it would take all of the heroes to have a chance at saving them. After all it was Himeros who had killed the great mother.

At least that was what Odin thought before he saw the son of Poseidon fight. Even the original Perseus had to use the head of Medusa to kill Kato. But Percy Jackson had done it with ease. Odin had watch him as he had battle the Greeks enemies. This boy was one of the main factors toward the now permanent treaty between Asgard and Olympus.

Odin stood from his throne and walked to the armory. Around the room stood many of the most powerful relics in existence, but one pedestal sat empty. The Infinity Gauntlet had been stolen during the elves' attack. But Odin's greatest treasure was hidden beneath the floor in the center of the room. He looked at the Seal of Chaos. It showed a glowing red star with a gigantic shark in front of it. Below that seal was his treasure.

"The boy will be coming here soon enough," Odin whispered.

Odin began walking back up to the throne room. He passed the prison and walked in to see Loki staring blankly at a wall. "Your time of redemption nears Loki," Odin said. Loki said nothing so Odin continued, "The Greek will come for help and we _will _give him what help we can. Even you will be giving help. Or do you only wish to rule rocks?"

Loki ignored him and Odin returned to his throne were he continued to watch the fight. He could only wish that Loki would help in the battles to come. Even if his reasons were not honorable Odin would still rather have him on their side.

Just then the mortal woman, Jane Foster, walked in. "Come forward Jane Foster. It is time you see what the world will be like when you return."

Jane Foster walked up to Odin's throne and asked, "Where is Thor?"

"He is on the way to Alfheim, the world the light elves," Odin said kindly, "Now take my hand and you will see what awaits you upon your return to Midgard."

* * *

_New Orleans_

Pontus smiled wickedly as he through the remains of Percy's sword back to him. "Surrender Jackson," Pontus said, "You could barely keep pace with me with a weapon. How do you intend to without one?"

Percy looked down at the blade of Riptide. He bent down and picked up the blade. The sword, his sword, that had seen him through so much was gone. In one quick second it had been broke like a twig. He had defeated Gaea with this sword. The minotaur had been killed by his blade. Every enemy he had ever faced had been destroyed by this sword. He had fought gods, titans, and monsters with this sword. And now it was gone.

Percy slid the blade into his sheath. Then he took the second half into the sheath as well. Percy looked at Pontus with hate in his eyes. He reached around his back and pulled out his shield. He held out his hand and an ice spear formed. "I have a weapon," Percy growled and the two continued to fight.

* * *

Annabeth watched as Riptide shattered. She looked up at the sky and concentrated. With the new gift from the primordials she no longer needed her cap to turn invisible. She vanished from sight and walked toward Pontus. She could see Percy pulling out his shield and making a spear from ice. "I have a weapon," Percy called.

Pontus and Percy jumped at each other. Percy defected Pontus's spear with his shield and made a jab with his spear. That was when Annabeth saw it. It was a shadow shaped like Pontus. A second later Pontus had jumped back to avoid Percy's spear and landed in the exact same spot as the shadow. Annabeth saw the shadow move again and saw it stab a long pole into the ground at Percy's feet. Then Pontus leapt forward and slammed the tip of his spear into the ground at Percy's feet. Annabeth could see what move Pontus was going to make before he made it.

When Pontus's spear struck the ground an explosion knock her back and sent Percy flying. When the dust cleared Pontus stood in the middle of a crater. He pulled his spear from the ground and pointed it at the flying form of Percy. But just as he was about to fire his arm suddenly shot to the right and he missed. Pontus looked confused and took aim again. This time his beam of energy shot low and missed. Percy was rapidly approaching but as Pontus took aim for a third time his spear was knocked out of his hand and slid away. Percy slammed into Pontus and began to punch him over and over again.

Pontus's spear reappeared in his hand and Percy just managed to pull his shield in front of him to block the thrust. An ice sword appeared in Percy's hand and he made a slash at the primordial. Pontus blocked with the end of his spear and made a swipe at Percy's head. Percy ducked and slashed at Pontus's legs. Pontus jumped but when he landed he lost his balance and stumbled back.

"AHHH!" he roared in pain as some of the ocean splashed over the new levies.

Percy stood there confused but then it dawned on him. _Annabeth_, he thought. Percy pressed his advantage as ichor poured from Pontus's shoulder. The wound didn't seem to affect Pontus too much though as he matched Percy blow for blow. Percy slashed, stabbed, parried, and blocked as Annabeth watched for another opening. She saw it and ichor suddenly burst from Pontus's abdomen.

Pontus roared in rage and slammed his spear into the ground once more. This time however Annabeth was not ready and she was blasted into a wall. She bounced off with a dull thud and reappeared. Pontus saw her and made a movement toward her. But before he could attack her Percy had tackled the primordial. Percy sat up on Pontus's chest and began to punch him over and over in the face. Before long ichor was pouring out of Pontus's nose and his eyes were unfocused. Percy stood, pick up Pontus by the shoulders and through him through some of the buildings toward the levies. Percy rushed over to Annabeth. Percy helped her sit up as she grimaced.

"I told you to get out of here," Percy growled.

"Oh and you think I would leave you to fight him by yourself?" Annabeth snapped.

"I can handle him. I have a plan. But I need this city evacuated," Percy said.

"Percy your plans…"

"Damn it Wise Girl," Percy snapped, "Just do what I say for once!"

Annabeth went silent. She looked into Percy's sea green eyes and quickly gave him a quick kiss. "Okay," she said, "Just keep yourself safe."

Percy nodded and after helping Annabeth stand turned to continue his fight with Pontus. Annabeth turned the other direction and went to help Cyclone and the others finish the evacuation.

* * *

Agent Coulson saw the Gladiators moving through the city and saw small crowds of people beginning to follow them. The largest group was around Reaper who seemed to be able to sense where there were people in need of evacuation. "Agent Ward," Coulson said over the com link, "Get your jet down there and help the Gladiators with evacuation."

"Yes sir," Ward replied over the intercom.

"Cage the same goes for you."

"Yes sir," Cage said grumbled.

Coulson's own quinjet began to head toward the ground, "No Agent May," Coulson instructed, "Keep us high. Fury wants a video record of the flight and we will give it to him."

"Yes, Sir," Agent May replied, though she didn't sound pleased.

Coulson returned his eyes to the monitor and watched the fight. "Fitz, zoom in on that blonde next to Jackson." The camera zoomed in and showed a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Coulson's jaw dropped for a second before he closed his mouth and walk to the back of the jet. "Sir, did you see that?" Coulson asked Fury in a whisper.

"Yes," Fury said in barely disguised astonishment.

"I though Jackson said she died?"

"He did," Fury said shortly.

"Sir we even check the girls grave to make sure he was telling the truth. Her body was in the casket," Coulson said.

"Coulson I don't understand this any more than you do. But we can't rule out much right now. If there is a second set of gods out there than who is to say that they didn't bring the girl back. Right now I want you to concentrate on the battle. I want every detail."

"Yes sir," Coulson said and he returned to staring at the monitor. Pontus and Jackson were now fighting near the levies that held back Lake Pontchartrain. Jackson had his ice sword in hand and shield ready to block. Pontus made jabs, swipes, and parries as he tried to get Jackson to slip up, but it wasn't working. Then Jackson did slip up. He allowed a small opening to form and Pontus drove his spear into Jackson's right thigh.

Jackson dropped his sword as the spear pierced his body. There was a small rumble of an earthquake. Jackson fell to his knees and looked up at Pontus as the primordial began to twist the blade. Coulson could see his lips moving.

"Is there any way you can get the sound from where they are at?" Fury asked.

"Fitz, Simmons," Coulson ordered, "Get that dish up I what to hear what they are saying." In seconds every word they were saying could be heard in the jet and by Fury.

_"I must say Jackson, I am impressed," Pontus was saying, "You see Gaea was the weakest of us. Defeating her would be easy, but defeating _me, _you never stood a chance." _Pontus pulled out his spear and grinned wickedly. _"You know when I am done with you I think I will destroy those annoying demigods. Put that girlfriend of yours to rest for good. Maybe even take a leaf out of Hyperion's boo…"_

But Pontus never finished as Jackson yelled and launched himself at Pontus. Together they went flying through the new levy wall and into the water. "Get us around to a better angle," Coulson began, but before he could finish two massive water giants, each about 250 feet tall, emerged from the lake. They continued to fight and with one massive punch one of the giants was knocked back into the water. The water around the giant broke against it just as it would a ship.

The giant rose up and there were fighting again. This time though instead of moving slowly toward the water they moved toward land. One of the giants brought up a spectacular upper cut that lifted the other up out of the water. They were back in the heart of the lake once again. The one that had been punched held out its hand and an enormous golden spear appeared in the hand. An ice shield appeared on the other's arm and a sword in its right hand. Ice armor then covered its torso.

Pontus sent a blast of energy at Jackson but the beam just bounced off the ice. Jackson stocked toward Pontus and with a swipe of his sword sent the spear flying once more. Pontus made a right cross that knocked Jackson into the water. The giant that was Jackson disappeared below the water. Then he rose out of the water under Pontus. He rose to the height he had been when he fought Kato. Picking Pontus up Jackson threw him back to land. Pontus landed and the water that made up his body flowed away as he rolled down Bourbon Street.

Jackson shot out of the water and flew at Pontus. But just as he was about to reach the primordial Pontus turned and landed a punch right under Jackson's chin. Jackson was shot through a building and shook his head in bewilderment. Pontus was on him in a second though and before Jackson could recover his nose was broken and pouring blood.

Pontus grabbed Jackson by his hair and smashed his face into a brick wall. Blood was running down Jackson's face and he was barely conscious. Pontus summoned his spear. "You will die today Jackson," Pontus growled, "Olympus will fall, and the mortals will be destroyed. You are only prolonging the war that will result in their destruction."

Coulson stared intently at Jackson. Jackson glared back up at the primordial as he spat blood onto the ground. "If I have to die to stop you then I will. You have no right to decide the fate of an entire race. Their lives will be controlled by the Fates, not by you."

Pontus glowered as he lowered his spear. He raised the spear and drove the tip into Jackson's chest. Or at least tried to. When the tip hit Jackson's armor it shattered. Another small earthquake sounded as the ground below vibrated slightly.

"Simmons, Fitz, find out what where that earthquake is centered," Coulson ordered.

* * *

Percy watched the spear tip shatter on his armor. The ground vibrated slightly. Percy looked up at Pontus and smirked. "Looks like you are short a weapon now too," Percy teased. Before Pontus could respond bolts of lightning shot into the sky in the distance. The city was evacuated. Pontus looked at the lightning.

"What have you been up to Jackson?" he growled.

"Clearing out the city," Percy said honestly. Pontus stared. "Now I can bury you."

Pontus's eyes widened and he took a step back. "You…you are powerful enough to do…" But he stop as Percy began to sit up. The blue tattoos had begun to reappear. Pontus looked at them in fear. "NO!" he yelled. "That…she…her p-power faded long ago. I saw her fade. This…you're tricking me," Pontus stammered, but he didn't look like he wanted to test his theory.

Percy was on his knees now and had his hand pressed into the ground. Pontus raised his broken spear to attack Percy but a massive earthquake hit and Pontus fell over as he tried to stand. The ground shook so fiercely that he couldn't regain his footing. There was a great cracking noise and the quake stopped. Pontus got to his feet and after a second he smirked, "You though a little earthquake would bury ME?" Pontus laughed. "Even Ouranos could not keep me imprisoned. What makes you think…" Pontus suddenly went pale. He whipped around to face the sea and looked on in horror.

"No I didn't think it would stop you. But this will," Percy growled in a strained voice.

* * *

"Sir the earthquake is originating from the Gulf, about a half mile off shore," Fitz said.

"Director Furry what do you want us to do? The City is empty. Do we pull back?" Coulson asked through the mike.

"No, stay there and keep an eye on things," Furry said.

They continued to watch and listen to the confrontation. "…What make you think…" Pontus was saying before he whipped around.

"Fitz get widen the ang…" but Fitz was already getting them a better view and Coulson's voice died. "Oh my God," he breathed.

* * *

Over the peaks of the levies Percy and Pontus could see it. Rising out of the water was an enormous piece of earth. It was half as big in diameter as New Orleans, but that wasn't the impressive part. Percy could sense it would be at least 22,000 feet tall. It was rising rapidly and soon it was high enough to move over the levies.

Pontus was frozen in fear. The mountain moved over their heads. The primordial looked at the Son of Poseidon with wide eyes. "I miss judged you Jackson," Pontus admitted. Pontus raised the remains of his spear and pointed it at the now standing Percy Jackson. Percy's arms were stretched out upward as he struggled to hold the weight in the air. "If I am to be imprisoned the least I can do is make sure you are out-of-the-way."

With a blast like a bomb a beam of energy slammed into Percy and the Mountain of New Orleans fell on the primordial god.


	17. Aftermath

**Chapter 16: **Aftermath

_New Orleans 6 days after the attack on the Hunters_

Cyclone and Huntress shot bolts of lightning into the sky as the last civilians were loaded into one of the Jets. Poseidon, Oceanus, Inferno, Valkyrie, and Annabeth sat on Draco as he readied for takeoff. Mrs. O'Leary carried Reaper and Huntress. Cyclone had summoned Tempest and sat astride the wind spirit.

They were just about to take off when the ground shook and Draco, Mrs. O'Leary, and Tempest all fell to the ground. The demigods were all knocked off their rides and struggled to stay out of their way as the monsters tried to stand. The quake stop on the three beast stood cautiously. After a few seconds the heard the distant sound of rushing water. Together the demigods turned and stared as a mass of earth rose out of the water.

Cyclone came to his senses and yelled, "Everyone get out of here!"

The demigods jumped on to their rides and Tempest and Draco took flight. Mrs. O'Leary jumped into a shadow and reappeared just outside Covington, Louisiana. Draco and Tempest appeared overhead. They looked south, across Lake Pontchartrain, and saw the mass of land was now hovering over the city. There was a flash of blue and a beam of energy shot through the mountain and into space. But the mountain began to fall and as soon as it hit the ground the beam was cut off. Everything was silent.

"Is it over?" Inferno asked.

"I…I think so," said Annabeth. Reaper looked at her. None of the Gladiators had said anything to her yet, but Reaper could tell by the way the other two stiffened that they weren't very happy with the Daughter of Athena. She must have registered this too because she continued, "Let's get to a TV." Omega Team followed her but the Gladiators stayed behind.

"Did you know?" Cyclone asked Reaper. Reaper just shook his head.

"What do you think?" Inferno asked.

"She is right," Reaper said, "we need to get to a TV it will give us an idea of what is going on."

Together the Gladiators followed Omega Team with their beasts in toe. Soon they reached a café and stepped in to watch to listen to the news. No one turned when they entered.

_"It seems as though the fight is over. It looks like Maelstrom has buried himself and the man we are being told was called Pontus under a mountain. No word yet on what exactly the blue beam was that shot through the mountain but it is believed to have been Maelstrom escaping the…" The reporter stopped then continued, "We have just receive this image that shows Maelstrom being blasted by the beam. However we believe that as the beam shot into space Maelstrom is dead. _

_We have no new yet on the other team other than their names. Valkyrie, Huntress, Charmer, and Wise Girl, who appears to have been romantically involved with Maelstrom. From the images we have recovered from security cameras that show the two kissing." _ A picture of the two demigods was shown and Wise Girl blushed.

The Gladiator and Omega Team turned to leave but as Reaper pushed open the door there was a shout of, "Look it's the Gladiators!" Before they could get out of the restaurant however they were swarmed by people. Questions were being thrown at the so quickly and numerously that they were indistinguishable from one another. They tried to get out the door but it proved impassable. Finally Reaper slammed his bident into the ground and the café shook. "We are leaving," he said firmly and the crowd let them pass.

"You sure have a way with words," Inferno said.

"Is Percy dead," Wise Girl suddenly asked Reaper.

The Son of Hades turned and looked at the Daughter of Athena. "I don't know," Reaper said. "But you should be."

The group stopped. Inferno and Cyclone who had so far avoided looking at her turned to stare at Wise Girl. "We saw you die," Cyclone said coldly.

"She did die," Charmer began.

"Oh yeah well it doesn't look that way to us," Inferno said.

"Ouranos, he…" Wise Girl tried to explain.

"Do you realize what you did to Percy?" Cyclone growled.

"Hey," Valkyrie snapped, "That is …"

"Absolutely correct," Inferno snarled.

"Watch it hot head, or I might just have to cool you down," Valkyrie challenged.

Inferno began to pull out his hammer but Reaper and Charmer stepped between the two. "Put down your weapons," Charmer said.

Cyclone looked at her. Then he shook his head and walked away.

"Cyclone," she called but he didn't turn. "Jason!" she yelled. He turned back and looked her in the eyes. "We need to stay together."

"It was you that disappeared, not me, Pipes," Jason said as he mounted Tempest.

"Jason," Reaper said, "Get back here! We need to sort this out. You heard what Pontus said. This is only the beginning." But Jason ignored him and he and Tempest flew off into the sky before disappearing.

Reaper looked at Inferno. "Leo you need to calm down. I'm sure…"

"Shut up Nico," Inferno growled. He turn and got on Draco. The pair took off into the air and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Omega Team and Reaper stood there in shock. Reaper turned back to Wise Girl. She looked close to tears. "Percy does still love you. But I don't know how he will be dealing with this."

"I thought you said you were sure if he was alive?" Wise Girl said.

"I'm not, but no god or monster has ever managed to kill him before, and now is no different." Reaper got back on Mrs. O'Leary.

"Your leaving?" Charmer asked, "Why?"

"Jason and Leo may be too caught up in their personal problems to care but there are more of Pontus's allies coming. I am going to do what I can to fight them."

"We will be there with you," Wise Girl said.

Reaper nodded and disappeared into shadow.

**THE GLADIATORS WILL RETURN IN GLADIATORS DIVIDED**

* * *

_Mount Everest_

Octavia was almost to his goal. He had been banished from the Greek lands. Now he was searching for refuge with the Hindu gods. He figured if the Greeks lived on a mountain why wouldn't these gods? And the largest mountain in the world seemed like a good place to start.

Octavia reached the very highest peak. The air was thin and pure. Purer than anything he had ever seen. Then the voice spoke to him.

"I have felt banishment as well."

Octavia looked around. "Where are you?" He asked.

There was a laugh and the voice said, "I am everywhere."

"What do you want?"

"That is a difficult question, for I want many things. Freedom, revenge…a new body."

"Who are you?"

"I am Aether."

**AETHER WILL RISE**

* * *

_Tartarus_

Deep in the depths of the great prison a deep gentle voice chuckled. "Pontus you were a fool," said the gentle voice. "You deserved your fate fool. You would never have been our leader. Himeros will punish you brother."

**TARTARUS WILL RETURN**

* * *

_Covington, Louisiana_

Omega Team stood in silence. "What do we do?" Huntress asked Wise Girl.

"We go back to the Palace of Chaos. Ouranos will give us our orders once we get there," Wise Girl said.

Just then a jet landed behind them. The man who stepped out was in his mid-forties with brown hair. He wore black sunglasses and a tux. "Miss Chase, could I have a word?" he asked.

Annabeth looked startled that he knew who she was but then nodded. After all she could tell he was just a mortal. She signaled for Omega Team to stay back. "What do you want?"

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD. Director Fury would like a word with you." Agent Coulson handed her a cell phone.

"Hello," Annabeth said as she held the phone to her ear.

"You are doing a good job of being dead Annabeth," said the voice she assumed belonged to Director Fury. "But that is not what I want to talk to you about. I am putting together a think tank. They will make decisions on what to do with some of the more… unstable heroes. I would like you to be a part of this group."

"Why should I?"

"I have the resource to keep your identity from getting out. I am sure you wouldn't want your family to receive the shock that their dead daughter is alive from anyone but that daughter."

Fury was right. If her parent were to find out she should be the one to tell them. "Fine I will do it." Annabeth hung up the phone and walked back to Omega Team. Together the summoned the Quetzalcoatlus and returned to the Palace of Chaos in a flash of light.

**OMEGA TEAM WILL RETURN IN ****GLADIATORS DIVIDED**

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse in Chicago 1 week after the formation of Mount Maelstrom_

Steve Rodgers sat at the head of a round table. It wasn't a large table. It was just large enough to seat five people comfortable. He was here to represent the Super Soldier fraction of heroes in this new group, the Illuminati. Soon the other four should arrive and they could begin the discussion about the Hulks.

Earlier that morning the green monster had gone on rampage. Hulk had destroyed over seventy-five percent of Las Vegas. The other two monsters, She-Hulk and A-bomb had tried to calm him down but they had only ended up destroying more of the city. Finally the Hulkbuster was dispatched to subdue the monsters. The Hulkbuster suit was an eight foot tall monstrosity built by Tony Stark. The suit was strong enough to combat even the Hulk. Of course Stark didn't pilot the suit. He was done being Iron Man. Steve would find out who the pilot of Hulkbuster was today as he would be representing the Iron Legion.

The door at the end of the room opened and Natasha Romanoff walked in. She would be representing the Assassins. Black Widow took the seat to the right of Steve and said, "Good to see you Cap."

"Widow," Steve responded.

The door opened again and a girl with blonde hair walked in. She took the seat on the other side of Natasha and said, "You must be Black Widow and Captain America?"

Natasha and Steve nodded. "You are?" Natasha asked.

"Wise Girl, leader of Omega Team." The two shook hands.

The door opened for a third time and a boy in gold Roman style armor walked in. "Cyclone?" Steve asked. The man nodded as he took off his helmet. He sat down at Steve's left and contented himself with glaring at Wise Girl who look determinedly at the table. The group heard the roar of a jet and a solid thumb above them. It was followed by the sound of heavy footsteps that made their way to the room.

The door opened and for the last time and the massive Hulkbuster walked in. The suit opened and allowed Happy Hogan to step out. The armor behind him fell into sever pieces and Happy walked to the table and sat down. Steve nodded in acknowledgement before he stood. "The Hulk is a danger," he said.

"All of them are a danger," Happy interjected.

"Yes, but what do we do about them," Natasha said.

"Whatever we do must be well thought out. We don't want to make him angrier and therefore stronger," said Wise Girl.

"Since when do you care about people's feeling," snarled Cyclone.

"Enough, keep your personal problem out of here," Steve interrupted.

"We could imprison them the same way Blonsky was," Natasha said.

"No he escaped. And these Hulks are stronger than him," Wise Girl said.

"If only we could send him somewhere," Steve thought.

"Space," Cyclone said, "We could send him to an empty planet where he will not be able to harm anyone. Send the others with him too."

"Not a bad idea," Happy commented.

"No it would just anger him and if he ever got back to earth we would all be in a world of hurt," Wise Girl countered.

"You have a better option?" Natasha said. Silence.

"Space is the best option," Steve said.

"No, it isn't!" Wise Girl said, "Sending him away will only make things worse. He lost someone close to him. Give him time to grieve and he will be fine."

"We cannot allow him to destroy more cities!" Cyclone yelled.

"Fine. Do as you want but I will have no part in it," Wise Girl snapped and she left the room.

"Hulkbuster can you get them loaded into a shuttle?" Steve asked. Happy nodded.

* * *

Within five hours the Incredible Hulks were loaded onto a shuttle that was aimed for a planet over twenty light-years away. The shuttle launched and when the Hulks woke they watch the recording made for them.

_"I think of you as a friend Bruce," _Steve Rogers said, _"But to protect earth we have to send you away."_

_"You are all a danger to everyone here," _Hulkbuster said.

_"If we thought we had another good option we would do it instead," _Natasha said.

_"As it stands it is best for humanity if the Hulks are banished," _said the man She-Hulk knew was Cyclone.

_"You will finally get what you wanted, to be alone,"_ Steve said. The recording ended and the Hulks went berserk.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BLACK WIDOW WILL RETURN IN CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER**

**HULKBUSTER WILL APPEAR IN INCREDIBLE HULK: RISE OF LEADER**

**THE HULKS WILL RETURN IN PLANET HULK**

* * *

_An asteroid deep in space_

A cold voice laughed. "Soon my servant will be ready and I will take control. The earth will burn and my weapon will be returned to me!"

**DOOMSDAY WILL COME**


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 17:** Epilogue

_Somewhere in Space_

Percy Jackson opened his eyes into darkness. Small lights twinkled all around him. There was no air but he found that he didn't need to breathe. He looked down at his arms and saw the tattoos on his arms glowing brilliantly. He spread his wing and gave them a flap and found that he could move.

Then he understood: _To the void he will go and return with weapon of ole_. He was in the void, space. Somewhere out here was the Axe of Chaos. He had to find it. He could survive out her because this was Chaos' realm. Here he had the power to live just as he did in water.

Percy chose a star and with the flap of his wings he began to rocket toward the light.

The only thing he knew he had to do was let Maria know he was alright and what he was doing. He just hoped Morpheus would hear his prayer.

**MAELSTROM WILL RETURN IN THOR: THE DARK WORLD**


End file.
